The Power Of Change
by berry-berry
Summary: six years after Auron was sent, twenty two year old Rikku decides to do something about the feelings she has for him, but never was able to express. (Positive story AND ending.. sequel later! AuronxRikkuxJecht triangle!) CH.22 IS FINALLY HERE! R&R!
1. Unbearable Emotion

AUTHORS NOTE: Hiya! This is my first attempt at an Aurikku ficcy (they're my second fave ff couple, after AerithxCloud that is!) and it IS only the first chapter (so don't read it and think that's all I'm writing!).. hope you like the start! Ahzuo! (don't forget to review please!.. I need the motivation when i'm trying to tackle writing 2 stories, making a 'puter game and manga all at once!!)  
  
"The Power Of Change"  
*a Rikku and Auron romance*  
  
Chapter One: 'Unbearable Emotion'   
  
'I believe.. in the faithful and true,  
And I believe in silly things,  
like everlasting love..'  
*"Let Me Die Young" by Taxiride*  
***********************************  
  
The soft powdery sand against her back and warm sunshine that shone down apon her face made Rikku feel as if she were back home.. back in the Al Bhed capital where she'd lived so happily before it was reduced to ruins in a vicious attack some six years previous.  
  
It was times like this, she'd be enjoying the beauty that the day had brought with it and suddenly be swept up in a tide of bittersweet memories. Recalling the good times and the bad in that place where she'd lived all her life - her home.. and the things that made it that way, her friends.. and family.  
  
At twenty-two years of age Rikku still hadn't ridded herself of the pain of losing her brother on that fateful day so long ago, the hurt she felt still remained as fresh in her heart as if it had happened only yesterday. She often wondered why it had to have happened to her.. why do the things we love have to be taken so cruelly away from us? ...why?  
  
It hadn't just been her brother who caused her heart so much pain from the loss. There were others aswell, and one in particular.. that she could never express her feelings over even in the very last hour - at least, not infront of everyone.   
  
Shifting slightly, Rikku turned to stare over to where Yuna was setting out a picnic lunch for them all. It was the first time in several months that Yuna had managed to get some time off from her duties on the board of Spira, so Rikku had suggested that they all (Wakka, Lulu, Yuna and herself) have a relaxing picnic - something which they had all agreed was a great idea for catching up with each other.  
  
For the entire first year after Tidus had left them all, Yuna seemed to be a mere shadow of her former self, lacking the strength and much of the motivation she'd had during her pilgrimage. Neglecting some of her duties was a frequent happening during that time, something which scared Rikku sometimes - all of it had been so unlike her cousin. Love had a way of making people act in strange ways, and Yuna was no exception when the lack of it arose.  
  
But now Yuna was back to her old ways, stronger and more sure of her duties than ever before. Spira was being led forward by two delicate, but very capable hands, and the populos seemed perfectly happy with this new change.  
  
Wakka was nearby aswell, throwing his blitzball at something caught in the foliage of the tree under which he stood. Since the defeat of Sin, Wakka had gotten back to training with the Besaid Aurochs - as their captain. His team had won most every game they had played since - save one or two that were very narrow losses indeed. The thing that seemed to get up Wakka's nose above all else was how cocksure the Luca Goers captain - Bickson - was that the Aurochs were merely on a "lucky streak", and that it would end soon enough. Supposingly this rival team had afew aces up their sleeves, something that had unnerved Wakka to the point were his once passionate hatred for the Al Bhed was all but a distant memory in comparison.  
  
Than there was the black mage, Lulu, who was standing off to one side and studying an old book she held carefully. Seeming to have finally left her grievences over Chappu behind, she now taught her magic to a small group of apprentices in Bevelle. All of the people who came in contact with Lulu seemed to truly respect her - reacting with awe over her cool disposition and collected demeanor no matter what a situation might demand of her. Rikku had never known Lulu to be anything but sophisticated and self-assured, but over the course of just afew years her wisdom had grown to the point to which it may well have rivalled that of the legendary gaurdian himself.. Auron.  
  
Shaking her head to rid herself of the unwanted memories that had surfaced at the rememberance of a certain older man, Rikku rose to her feet and began to slowly make her way along the sandy shore of the moonflow. Her toes sank into the saturated ground on which she walked with a cool pleasentness, allowing her thoughts to drift somewhat.  
Her swirling green eyes felt themselves unable to resist the single yearning look she flashed out across the wide and flowing expanse she boardered on, longing to spy a certain solitary figure emerging to fill the void in her heart.. yet knowing it could never be.   
  
The feelings she had felt.. during her time as Yunas gaurdian, alongside him.. were undescribable. For a time she had dismissed them as nothing but a hidden awe or secret crush she held.. and hoped he would return in his own way. Of course, he never did. It was unimaginable for a man with such sophistication to ever look at Rikku as anything but a young, unexperienced girl.. who probably had no idea what she was getting herself into. It was uncanny how she could go from moments of feeling unbearable desire, to ones of unreserved outrage in a mere word spouted forth from his lips. It had enraged her that he could have that effect on her, and with it make her look like a mere child - unable to control her own emotions over something considered a trivial matter by most. Yet.. despite all of this, she knew that a part of her being was left strangly empty without Auron to fill it. Rikku had felt it, the desperation deep in her heart as she'd watched Aurons existance fade into nothingness before her very eyes. A longing to push past anyone who stood in her way and refuse to let him go.. declare what she had known at that very moment. Rikku had loved Auron, it was as simple as that.   
  
As the memories played out in her a vivid quilt of recollection, Rikku dropped to her knees in the sand and buried her face in her hands. It was all just too much to bear. Why can't there be a way to bring him back? she wondered desperately in her anguish.  
  
'I know it hurts..' Came a quiet voice from somewhere behind the weeping Al Bhed.  
  
Rikku turned around without bothering to wipe her eyes, peering up through her veil of tears to the dark visage that was Lulu.  
  
'..But the pain will lessen over time.' the black mage continued. Although her voice remained as monotone as ever, Rikku could see a look of gentle compassion briefly shine in the older womans eyes as she spoke - perhaps understanding from the time of her own sorrows over Chappu. 'You mustn't let your losses corrupt the heart,just as you know it is better to accept that to wish for things beyond the power of change is futile. Accept that what has happened, has happened.. and move on with your life, Rikku.' The Al Bhed turned from Lulu and shook her head quickly.  
  
'If we hadn't have gone against that very rule, Yunie would have ended up dying just like her father did! you know?' Rikku began weeping softly again, 'I'm not saying that this is the same.. but you wouldn't be saying that at all if there was a chance to bring back Chappu!' Once the words had slipped out of her mouth, Rikku immediately regretted them. Lulus eyes flashed darkly, silently showing her anger at the remark, but instead of retorting she simply turned her back and walked away.  
  
Rikku felt terrible. Me and my big mouth! she thought angrily, Chappu is still a sensitive subject with Lulu - dispite the fact that she doesn't feel that destructive remorse over his death anymore.. to say that there was possibly a chance to bring him back and that Lulu just hadn't bothered to find it was truly horrible of me. Besides.. she was just trying to comfort me.. .  
  
Rikku rested her chin on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs, staring out over the moonflow at the pyreflies silent dance. She often felt mesmerised by the way they would dip and rise, creating the most intricate patterns and murals with the light that trailed behind them - but tonight it was different. Although she watched them as she usually did, her mind was awash with thoughts of the past.  
  
It was unclear as to what exactly convinced her to clamber to her feet and walk towards the edge of the moonflow. All Rikku knew was that she couldn't go on any longer with the burden of Aurons absence weighing in her mind and heart . So with one final look back in the direction of Yuna and the others, who were concealed from view by a cluster of trees, Rikku dived into the murky moonflow.. and dissappeared.  
  
©Erica Runge, 21st of February, 2003. All characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFX. Songwords ©Taxiride. 


	2. Unexpected Agony

AUTHORS NOTE: Chappy 2 is up quickly huh? *grins widely* oh guess what Aurikku fan-girls and boys? this story is gunna be megaly long! I'm not talking your average 20 or so chapter. My Clerith (CloudxAerith) ficcy in the ff7 ('Angel Reborn') is going to be NO LESS than 75 chapters.. and it'll be the same with this! Why? because for a start.. this story is going to offer alot more oppertunity for a leisurely and developed relationship (after frienship that is.. but dun worry.. mushies will appear v. soon! ^___^) between sexy Auron and spunky Rikku! Hazzah! Yep, no chance that this ficcy will be rushing into some unrealistic event between Auron and Rikku!  
So.. I will let you all in on something. Although this fiction is gunna be revolving around A & R (obviously), it will be detailing Braska's whole pilgrimage! Yep, That means lotsa Braska, losta Jecht (he's so kewl don't you think?! *cheesy*) and extreme amounts of A & R.  
Oh and.. the rating will change later (not for a while yet).. LEMON! I just felt I had to experiment in writing that sort of scene later - not TOO graphic.. maybe not even on THIS site (i'll give you the URL but, when I do) - I can just see it as a definate thing between Auron and Rikku! *smiles*  
Now in response to the (mostly) lovely reviews to Ch.1..  
Jobi: I'm really glad you liked chappy one.. starting up a ficcy is usually always abit shaky, seeing as it has to catch a readers interest - I'm glad it managed that with you! Don't hesitate to review again anytime you want to! *glomps*  
Rinny Leonhart / Rikku: Hmm.. 'pretty good' huh? I wonder if i can manage to change that to REALLY good? heehee, but seriously, I really do appreciate your review - it means a ton to me! ^__^ I love Aurikkus too!! See? This proves it! *points to her fic* heehee ^.^ Review again soon!  
Em: I surely WILL keep going! Hope I can keep it as interesting as you originally found it!! Thanks for the lovely review too, just one of the few reasons that gives me the motivation for this!! *grins* You're nice, you know? ^.^ *falls over when she reads the comment about someone actually liking her writing style* heehee, dryhq! ^.^  
You guys making writing extra great! Ahzuo drec!  
  
AURON NEXT CHAPTER!   
  
NOTE!   
FLAMERS ARE NOT WELCOME HERE! I have noting against CONSTRUCTIVE critisism, but if you want to post pointless messages just because you don't like a pairing.. i have two things to say to you:   
1 - Your message will most likely be deleted and/or laughed at and ridiculed (for your lack of taste/tolerance/respect against the A & R pairing!!)  
2 - What are you doing reading a ficcy about a pair you don't agree with in the first place?! Talk about whacked!  
***************************************************************************************  
The Power Of Change  
  
a Rikku and Auron romance  
  
Chapter Two: 'Unexpected Agony'   
  
Everytime I close my eyes,  
The visions reappear,  
And when I wake up you're not near..  
Could you fall in love with me at all?  
'Cause all I see is you -  
Everytime I close my eyes..  
~ a slightly altered (by me) "Everytime I Close My Eyes" by Vanessa Amarosi!~  
*************************************************************************************  
  
The first thing Rikku notice when she finally came to was that her mouth was completely filled with some thick gooey substance, she tried to open her eyes only to find that she was completely surrounded by murkiness. Am I.. dead? she wondered silently, feeling her stomache flutter as the thought crossed her mind. She could hardly move through whatever it was she was submerged in and felt her lungs slowly begin to ache from lack of oxygen. I can't be!  
  
As if triggered by that single frantic thought, all her previous actions came flooding back into her memory, reminding her that she had taken the plunge into the moonflow. Now the question was.. how to get out!  
  
Much to Rikku's relief, she felt one of her knees make contact with some sort of rough surface - most probably the moonflows shoreline. Pulling cupped palms through the darkness, Rikku soon found the sufficient grip to pull herself forward and out of the gooieness.  
  
Crawling on all fours, cough after cough was painfully wracked from the Al Bheds body - sending the slimy dark liquid that had filled her mouth out onto the ground infront of her in thickly congealed globs. Dispite the urge to hurl that her body was signalling so blatantly, Rikku swallowed it back along with the sour taste in her mouth, and shakily rose to her feet.  
  
Everything seemed just as it had been before she'd taken the initial leap into the moonflow.. but as she narrowed her eyes a little more and took a closer look..  
  
Was it just her imagination?  
  
No, the trees where definately not as tall as she had remembered them to be.. and where once a thicket grew densely concealing the picnic area from view completely - there where merely afew thin stringy saplings, their bare branches swaying uncertainly in the slight breeze that whispered past.  
  
And where was Yuna and the others? shouldn't Rikku be able to hear them from where she stood? Wakka's consistant thumping at the branches of that tree.. heaven knows what for, and Yunas delighted laughter as she watched him? Obviously Lulu was the last person she expected to see at this time.. but she almost wished that the black mage would appear - even if it ment her face carried that dark look she flashed when she was angry.. .  
  
But nothing. Silence was Rikku's only companion.  
  
Taking slow steps away from the beach and up onto the grassy verge, dismay clouded her mind as she noted that not only were all of her friends absent from view, but also, any indication of them being there was completely unevident.  
  
Where are they all? Rikku wondered with a slight pout, Did they leave me here and go somewhere?? she shook her head in conclusion to this, No way, Yunie would never do that! Than a thought struck her. What if they were attacked by fiends.. and.. didn't make it?  
  
Positive that her mind was being overrun by negative thoughts, she began to jog along the nearby path a little, searching for any sign of her friends and calling out their names as she did. When this proved in vain, Rikku began to ponder the possibility that perhaps they had left without her after all. But why?   
  
Suddenly the worried Al Bhed heard a faint rustling in the bushes nearby, causing some stray leaves to be shaken off onto the surrounding grass before shrivalling into small mounds of smoldering ash and making Rikku whirl to face the event.  
  
With narrowed eyes and a quickened heartbeat, she slipped into her attacking stance, bunching her delicate fists tightly and allowing the sun to gleam brightly off the brassy kaiser knuckles she wore.  
  
Sure enough, no sooner had she made herself ready for the assumed onslaught than she was faced with the burning glare of a Bomb fiend.   
  
Long sharp teeth gnashed threateningly at this human who dared to stand up against it, a silent indication that this monster had no intention of letting Rikku exit the attack alive. It's startling blue eyes seemed to taunt her from their place set far back in the fiends round body.  
  
Calling apon a spell that Yuna had taught her some years previous, Rikku was soon being circled by the bright orange protective orb that was NulBlaze. She'd had the experience of being sufficiently scalded once before, and the experience had taught her well.  
  
Usually Rikku wouldn't find killing a Bomb the slightest ordeal, but as it was she was already weakened from her struggle in the moonflow, not to mention the frantic search for Yuna,Wakka and Lulu. Rikku could already feel the fatigue start to take its toll on her mind and body, slowing her movements and fogging her concentration.  
  
Her first swipe at the Bomb resulted in a mere nicking of the fiends resiliant exteriour, and it's almost immediate retaliation was unexpected.  
  
Suprised as she was, the ball of flame that struck her at full force pearled off her elemental shield as water does to oil, allowing her to make the next more successful move unscathed.  
  
The injured fiend spilled forth a rippling screech as Rikkus sharp weapon cut deeply into it's bobbing great body, oddly enough setting afew tiny spirals of flame floating to the sandy earth over which it hovered - a Bombs equivelent of blood.  
  
Enraged that such a young and weak-looking human could cause so much damage with a single stroke, it gathered up all of it's efforts into a single point between the two glowering blue eyes it possessed - unleashing an elemental attack that Rikku had never expected.  
  
Oh yes, it was fire - but no ordinary flaming ball as per usual. Instead, the fiend cast it's built up energy in the form of a solid column of fire. There was no escape for Rikku. She tried desperately to dodge it, even throwing herself to the ground as a last resort - hopeing it would roll right over her. No luck.  
  
The pain was unbearable. It sizzled against her tender exposed skin and ripped a a scream from her agonised body, engalfing her in the atmosphere that hell alone could weild. The view that met her painfully sore eyes was that of a wall of pure flame. Would that be her very last vision before she plunged into eternal darkness? it may well have been.  
  
Triumph was the fiends very last sustained emotion before it's efforts caused it's very own self-distruction, exploding into a flurry of scorching projectiles and pyreflies. Some of the bombs elemental innards came to rest close to were Rikku was sprawled - the flames having died down mostly and leaving her within an inch of her life.  
  
She lay where she had fallen, her agony so great that she could hardly move. Her throat was parched, tongue swollen and all over her war-torn skin shone with an angry vermilion. So there she remained, breathing shallowly and screwing her eyes shut tightly against what she was feeling. Would there ever be relief from the waves of dizziness that swept over her? even death was better than the silent torture she underwent.  
  
It seemed eternity passed before she heard some voices in the distance, gradually growing louder as they drew closer. Any attempt Rikku made to signal her presence resulted in a hushed groan as soon as her lips parted to voice the words, therefore she merely waited for their approach and listened to their now quite clearly understandable words.  
  
'..Remarkable creatures really,' one was saying. 'It's an unforgettable experience!' A rough mumble and hearty laugh came in response.  
  
Even in Rikku's barely conscious state.. did she pick up on an oddly familiar voice amongst the others?  
  
'Trust Braska to get this excited over some big, dumb animal!'  
©Erica Runge, 21st of February, 2003. All characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFX. Songwords ©Vanessa Amarosi. 


	3. Undisguised Outrage

AUTHORS NOTE: OOOH! Me got some kewlies reviews! Thanks lovely peoples! (Don't mind me.. i'm just on the last sugar-high of the night.. in a sec i'll prolly have the texture of the keyboard keys inprinted on my forehead.. zZzZz.. ^____^)  
..But staying up REALLY late was worth it.. to me anyways.. i'm kinda pleased with this little chappy ^.^  
Hope y'all dun think that Auron sound like too much of a butt-kisser to Braska.. I guess i sure emphisized his loyalty and devotion to the high and mighty summoner huh *grins*  
Oh, If my maths is correct (and knowing how bad I am in *that* particular subject.. it prolly isn't) than in this ficcy.. as you know - Rikku is 22.. and abit of a cradle snatcher! Auron would be 21 if you consider the whole going-back-in-time thingy! Interesting!  
If anyone has a problem with the fact that originally Auron is 35.. and Rikku is 16 - you should seriously reconsider! Not that I'm saying your opinion is wrong or whatever - just that those two make SUCH A CUTE AND INTERESTING COUPLE!!!  
I mean think about it - Auron is all serious and reserved in the emotions department.. where as Rikku is all happy and positive and exuberant.. etc etc.. dun you think they'de be able to really help each other out in their weaker-departments, sorta get each other to open out to different aspects of character?.. well.. I really think so!! But if you don't - that's ok too (just don't go flaming on here! I hate that!! It's so not fair to fans!!!)  
THANKYOUS (the following lovely people are just great! ^___^):  
Blurry: I'm glad you like Aurriku's! Hope this fanfic (eventually if it doesn't know) meets up to your expectations and hopes! We need more Aurikku's people!! Come on!! Write! I'm gunna be making another when I finish this (illustrated! I love drawing! ^.^)Thank you for posting too! ^.^ *hugs*  
Crystaleyes: Thank you for enjoying this dispite your disagreement over the difference in age (in the game) between A & R. It was nice to see someone who disagreed with my choice in couples but who expressed it POSITIVELY (flaming sux! boo!). So I really do appreciate your respect!! ^.^ If people in general don't like it because they think of it as paedophilia or something (which i'm really against!).. than I have some reasons against that judgement that may put your mind at ease. Amongst them I would say that.. seeing as it's a GAME, and characters are alot more developed than RL people their age (i'm guessing cos of the things they endure through their hard game lives or something) that it's perfectly harmless for two people with a reasonable age gap between them to seek each other out for comfort and companionship. Alot of the games that involve particularly tragic/major/life-altering events are the reasons that drive two characters together.. *shrugs* consider what i'm saying.. but don't take it too seriously - seeing as i AM standing at the door to dreamland! ^_________^ As well as that.. I wouldn't say that Rikku sees Auron as a potential father-figure (although Cid could be abit brash.. according to Yuna in the game) but she could see him as that pillar of strength to lean against - ease her fears and make her feel safe? and Auron could really do with a bright spark like Rikku to awaken those hidden emotions he finds hard to show usually.. or rather, doesn't WANT to show (maybe because he feels they'de be a sign of weakness.. somehow make him vulnarable? i dunno) but anyways.. yeah.. sorry if i'm raving - I just had to say some stuff in defence for my fave ff10 couple (Tidus and Yuna where just real boring IMO. Like.. as a couple.. tho Yuna herself is kinda sweet i guess.. she's grown on me abit ^.^)!  
Yuna-08: Here's the next chapter! Hope you're happy with it.. and i'm glad you've enjoyed the fic so far! Read on!  
Ahzuo everyone!  
  
OH! one lil thing too.. could you all do me a little favour.. if you post a review to a chapter from now on (please do!! ^.^) than include wether or not you think this ficcy should have any *LEMON* in it or not.. I need to know the general response to the idea. *smiles* I'd appreciate it!!  
***********************************************  
"The Power Of Change"  
*a Rikku and Auron romance*  
  
Chapter Three: 'Undisguised Outrage'   
  
It's amazing..  
How you make your face just like a wall,  
How you take your heart and turn it off,  
How I turn my head and lose it all..  
~"Leave" by Matchbox Twenty~  
***********************************************  
  
A strong wave of coolness spread over Rikku as she lay in her state of sub-conciousness, replenishing her health somewhat and immediately going to work in mending her injured state. Burns that once pulsed with a pain that was almost unbearable now were soothed to a dull stinging sensation, allowing Rikku to let out a quiet sigh of relief at the miracle.  
  
'Hm, I think she's okay now.' Came a gruff voice from above her, causing the young Al Bhed woman to stare up in the vague direction.  
  
The face that welcomed her with a casual smirk made Rikku's eyes widen. Hey.. He looks alot like one of the men from Braskas travelling spheres! ..EXACTLY like him in fact! Could.. this be Jecht?! She scrambled back on all fours, shocked and confused with whom she was seeing.  
  
He laughed heartily, taking afew steps closer and extending his hand towards her. 'Hey, I won't bight, little lady! Come on, let me help you up.'  
  
Rikku allowed her gaze to drift past the unshaven blitzer infront of her and onto a figure standing to his left. The man was dressed in long yevonite drapery - a blue and white robe that covered everything below his neck, and perched above his mass of silver tresses was an extravagant matching hood. His eyes, although sparkling with warmth, also held a soft note of sadness somewhere in their hidden depths.  
  
Jecht? Braska? what's going on?? why are they.. alive?  
  
Finally accepting the hand that was offered to her, Rikku was swiftly pulled to her feet - accidently scratching Jechts hands with her Kaiser Knuckles in the process.  
  
'Ai kid! When was the last time you cut your nails?' the blitzer cried, his eyes widening somewhat when he spotted the weapon strapped to her hand. 'You.. fight? a little thing like you?'  
  
Being described as a 'kid' and 'little' like that didn't exactly thrill Rikku. 'Of course I can! What's more, I could whoop you anyday!' Jecht laughed to this -as if it was the funnies thing alive, which merely served to make the Al Bhed woman even more annoyed!  
  
'Jecht, stop provoking the young lady!' came Braska's voice as he stepped up beside his friend, placing a hand on his darkly-scarred sholder and turning to the green-eyed stranger. 'I am Lord Braska, high-summoner of Besaid.. forgive my friend if he insulted you - he tends to be abit brash with words at times.'   
  
Rikku smiled back at Braska genuinely and nodded, 'that's okay, really. Pleased to meet you both, my name's Rikku and I'm--'  
  
'Insolent it seems,' a gruff voice spoke from behind Jecht. 'Greet Lord Braska accordingly, or be gone.' All eyes turned to the dark-figure of Auron, his eyes flashing threateningly as he focused on them on Rikku. Jecht chuckled.  
  
'See? I told you I wouldn't bight.. Auron on the other hand.. .'  
  
'Nevermind the formalities,' Braska stated with a chuckle, 'but please, what caused you to sustain those horrific injuries?'  
  
'I was attacked by a Bomb fiend.' Rikku whispered, having hardly found her voice after the shock of seeing younger-Auron and his rough "introduction". 'It used a really strong fire magic that I'd never seen performed by such a monster before.'   
  
'I see,' Braska nodded, looking into Rikku's swirling eyes with a sad smile. 'You are an Al Bhed.'  
  
'Oac.' She noticed Auron's frown deepen on hearing these words - obviously he wasn't too happy about her lineage.  
  
'What brings you here?' he continued gently, allowing Rikku to relax a little - despite the negative vibes she could feel coming from Aurons direction.  
  
What can I tell them?? Rikku wondered. Certainly not the truth.. I don't even know that MYSELF.. . Sighing, she lowered her eyes to the ground. 'I-I'm not sure.. I just woke up on the beach down there, and can't remember any of what took place before that.' Well.. it was a half-truth.  
  
'Sin?' Jecht asked Braska, to which he nodded. The high-summoner wore a grave look on his handsome face after hearing the extent of Rikku's memory loss, and finally came apon a conclusion.  
  
'If Jecht and Auron agree to it, and you feel fit for the task - I would like for you to become one of my gaurdians on this pilgrimage.' Rikku's eyes widened at this, as did Aurons.  
  
'But my Lord! She's.. she's an Al Bhed!' Auron burst out, shocked beyond belief at what he'd just heard. 'To appoint her as a gaurdian would be.. would be..' the ex-monk of Yevon stumbled over his words, completely unaware of the way Braska and Rikku were reacting to his words.  
  
'Auron, that is enough!' Braska spoke up, his voice carrying a strong undertone of hurt, 'you are forgetting that my wife was Al Bhed.. you got along and respected her perfectly well, did you not?'  
  
'Yes, Lord Braska, but.. that isn't your wife!' Auron indicated towards Rikku with a icy glare, his finger shaking slightly as he did.  
  
Unable to just stand on the spot while herself and her race were being put-down, Rikku ran up to Auron - green eyes flashing angrily as she made her stand. 'I may be an Al Bhed - but that doesn't mean you should treat me like some.. heathen! Even if I don't believe in the ways of Yevon.. or pray to him at a temple each day.. or become some high and mighty Yevonite monk, I still account for something! I'm still human!! Unlike YOU!'  
  
Rikku wasn't even sure if what she'd said had come out right, but rage and hurt at the unfairness of Aurons remarks had clouded her mind completely. So she just stood there, inches away from the legendary gaurdians face and breathing erratically with a thousand irrepressable emotions, eye to eye in some sort of paculiar emotional showdown. Although it didn't register in Rikku's mind, Aurons face held a look of undisguisable suprise, his copper-russet iris' focused on her opposing green ones.  
  
Jecht chuckled in the background, having snapped out of his own frozen shock earlier than the others - with an amused smirk he broke the silence.  
  
'Come now children, no need to claw each others eyes out!'  
  
'Hmm.. Jecht's right, nothing will be resolved in that manner.' Braska finally uttered, walking over to the two and breaking them apart. 'Now, gaurdians - have you made your decision over this young lady? Keeping in mind that it should be a strictly unbiased opinion and if you believe to know a reason against her joining us.. it should be backed up with a valid explanation.'  
  
'No problems here.. how about YOU Auron?' Jecht grinned, resting his hands on his hips.  
  
Finally breaking eye-contact with Rikku, Auron stared off into the distance - beginning to walk down the path towards the Shoopuf station. As he passed Lord Braska, he spoke in a tone that was.. as usual, devoid of emotion. 'Whatever his Lordship wishes.. I shall concur with.'  
  
Nodding, Braska turned to Rikku, who as it was.. hadn't moved from the spot where she had confronted Auron. Her face was a mask of confusion at how everything had progressed, but as the legendary gaurdians footsteps sounded in the young womans ears - she drifted out of her trance, grinning at the remaining gaurdian and his high-summoner.  
  
'That man is just impossible!' she declared, pointing a finger at Aurons retreating back. 'A real piece of work!'   
  
Jecht and Braska just laughed.  
©Erica Runge, 23rd of February, 2003. All characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFX. Songwords ©Matchbox Twenty. 


	4. Unavoidable Contact

AUTHORS NOTE: I AM OFFICIALLY SICK! *holds up her certificate* ^___^ no but really, here I am.. trying not to lurch all over my keyboard.. and all for the sake of you Aurikku junkies! I LOVE YOU GUYS! *emotiontional glomp* err.. umm.. *sweatdrop*  
Anyways.. to quickly reply to my reviews (thanks guys!)..  
M.Stygianstar: Lol.. thanks for reminding me about Aurons two eyes! ^.^ .. even though I did know that, I guess I just forgot or something (yeh, i'm ashamed!) but thanks for that anyway.. and I'm glad you like my story! Thank you! ^___^  
Blurry: Yeh yeh.. he does have two eye's.. *grumbles about the mass of people pointing that out* lol.. but hey, it's a good thing you guys did say something.. or i prolly wouldn't have even noticed my stoopid lil boo-boo.. but now it's all fixed! So spanks! ^.^  
Ater Serpens: Ooh yay ^.^ I love lovely reviews! you get an extra hug for that! *glomps* ^.^ I just hope I don't let you down with what you think about my story.. I hate letting people down!! -_-  
Talon DragonFriend: Yes, Rikku's arriving 'back in time' shall be explained down the track (to make it credible I can't just spout it out straight away, seeing as she herself doesn't know!! But it will all become clear soon! Promise!.. just keep in mind that this is going to be a LONG story!.. so no rush, ya? *blushes* oops.. been seeing too much of wakka lately! ^.^) Secondly, In this chapter you should see a teensy bit of the reason why Braska allowed her to be a gaurdian so quickly.. BUT.. it's only the tip of the iceberge.. there's alot you'll still find out about it! [c'mon.. Braska's not that stupid.. and neither am i! *pokes her tongue out*^.^] Just be a little careful before judging a really long story before it's gotten into the swing of things! ^__^  
Ok.. now.. two little notes for y'all! One - There won't be any Yaoi in here.. BUT.. there will be a love triangle! *gasps* ^.^ and Two - I'll be illustrating my whole fiction (and knowing this.. that'll be well over 75 chapters.. believe me.. my other completed stories i have on my computer are.. one is 127 chapters long! lol ^.^), so if you're interested.. please read the A/N each chapter to get the URL when I start! Ta!  
  
Lemon?.. or No Lemon? THAT is the question! ..It's answered too!.. but I'll tell you next chappy! *wide grin*  
  
Please don't refrain from giving constructive critisim - I do need to realise mistakes I make (I'm only human.. I KNOW i make them!! lol).. but also remember that I may back CC up with an explination if I see fit (just so we can see eye to eye!). Thank you!  
  
PLUG: CHECK OUT THIS SITE! LISTEN TO THE SONG BELOW!: www.deltagoodrem.com ^_____^ -v  
  
Now enjoy the ficcy (I hope you do!!) and don't forget.. REVIEW!!! ^.^  
  
********************************************************  
'The Power Of Change'  
*a Rikku and Auron romance*  
  
Chapter Four: 'Unavoidable Contact'   
  
********************************************************  
I thought I had all the answers.. never giving in,  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong..  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you - I'm not gonna lie..  
How my going to be strong without you? I need you by my side,  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do..   
I'm lost without you..  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you,  
I keep trying to face the day.. I'm lost without you..  
  
How my ever gonna get rid of these blues?  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time..  
Everywhere I go I get so confused,  
You're the only thing that's on my mind..  
~"Lost Without You" by Delta Goodrem ~  
*******************************************************  
  
Rikku sat on a rotting old log, some distance away from the noise of the eager travellers over by the Shoopuf station. Alone, she began to silently ponder how on earth she'd managed to travel back ten years into the past.. simply by jumping into the moonflow.  
  
When she'd initially taken the dive, Rikku hadn't had a plan in mind at all.. maybe she expected to just stop breathing - drift off into eternal sleep and leave her grief-ridden existance behind. Or perhaps she'd felt that it would somehow bring her closer to Auron.. that his spirit may have been dwelling nearby.. ready to join hers in a heartbeat. Whatever the case was, she simply had no idea how to get back to Yuna and the others.. it made her feel amazingly vulnerable.   
  
She thought about Aurons displeased reaction to her earlier.. a hurt frown touching the corners of her lips at the unwanted memory. Still, what had she expected? candy and flowers followed by a romantic walk by the shore of the moonflow?! this was Auron in question! A younger Auron who knew her only as some Al Bhed stranger he wouldn't risk trusting. Rikku sighed and rested her head on her knees, staring down at the ground at her feet.. but seeing only visions of him.  
  
Presently Braska returned from buying tickets for the Shoopuf - taking a seat beside Rikku and studying her frowning face with concern. 'Everything okay?' he asked.  
  
'Yeh, don't worry about me, I'm fine.' She attempted to smile warmly.. dispite the sadness plaguing her every thought. 'I'd be happy to pay my share for the ticket if you'de like.. .' Rikku offered, indicating toward the slips of paper Braska held loosly in one hand.  
  
'No, no, the least I can do for my gaurdians after all they go through for me is pay their way!' he chuckled and turned to Rikku, studying her face with a curious look in his eyes.  
  
Gee.. he sure has been doing that alot lately.. she observed nervously, shuffling her feet. 'Lord Braska.. Why did you choose me to be your gaurdian? I mean.. you'de known me for less than an hour at the time.. and you make that decision? How do you know I won't be endangering your pilgrimage rather than seeing it along?' Rikku paused momentarily before posing the obvious question, 'How can you trust me like that..?'  
  
Braska simply smiled to this, as was his common reaction to most things she said. 'Summoners often have the ability to sense if a person is right as a gaurdian from the very start.. although, most often a gaurdian is a person whom the summoner knows he or she can trust with their life.. usually someone very close to them and with whom the summoner shares a certain bond. Therefore, it's perfectly understandable for you to question my decision.. but..' Braska sighed quietly, unsure of how his next words would be taken, 'to be perfectly honest.. I chose you not only because I had a "feeling" about you.. but also because I wanted to help you.  
  
'I would like to try my very best to bring you back to the life you led before Sins toxins interferred. I believe that if you travel with us.. as my gaurdian.. in return we may be able to help you remember your home.. where you come from.' Braska smiled at her warmly.   
  
'I.. see. Thank you.' She nodded and returned the smile.  
  
Although there's no way you could possibly do that.., Rikku thought secretly. But.. if it means being close to Auron.. even for a little while.. .  
  
Time passed by quite quickly and before she knew it, Rikku was climbing into the small cabin apon the Shoopufs broad grey back, settling down on one of the plush benches with a little smile. On Yuna's pilgrimage all those years back, Tidus never stopped talking about how great the experience of crossing the moonflow was.. making Rikku wish she could have joined the group earlier so as to partake in the event aswell. Now that the time had finally come.. her delight was clearly evident.  
  
'Look at the view from up here!! The pyreflies!!' her eyes widened in wonder at the hundreds of specks of dancing light spread over the moonflows wide expanse.. and the Shoopuf hadn't even began to cross yet!  
  
Braska himself was amazed by the sight, dispite the fact that he'd crossed the moonflow before. Gaurdian and summoner lent out of the cabin respectively, as if wanting to get still closer to the wonderous view that met their gaze.  
  
Shortly after, Jecht and Auron entered - unsure of wether to pull Braska and Rikku back and away from the risk of falling.. or join them! They agreed to the former.. after all, as gaurdians they had their responsibilities.  
  
Jecht was the first to move, grasping Braska by his closest arm and pulling him back into his seat, shaking his head but grinning all the while. 'Braska, you really ought to watch out for the effect you have on others.. your actions are infectious!'  
  
Auron was left to do the same with Rikku, much to his evident dismay. To make matters worse for the handsome gaurdian, Rikku's hands weren't holding onto the side like Braskas but rather tracing the pyreflies graceful movements with a finger in thin air, leaving her delicate waist as the only available handhold with which to pull her back. Auron's frown deepened further at the peachy sliver of exposed flesh towards her lower back, knowing full-well that contact with it would be hard to avoid in the current situation.  
  
Oh, for Yevons sake! Why can't I just pull her away from the edge and let it all be over with?   
  
Sighing quietly to himself, Auron decided to just do the required task before Jecht and Braska noticed how disturbed he was by it. Reaching towards her, his hands were only inches away from the slim form infront of him.. when Rikku turned around.  
  
'Auron!' her eyes bulged at the shock of seeing someone standing so close behind her - even moreso the man she pined for! 'W-What are you doing?' the question slipped out of her lips in perfect sync with the blush that rose to color the apples of her cheek, accompanied with the erratic beating of her heart.  
  
'Hmph. Sit down.' was all Auron could muster in response.  
  
Although obeying his words, Rikku didn't even try to supress the frown that crossed her face. 'Can't you even try to be the slightest bit nice? Why do you have to be so angry all the time?!'  
  
So the four travellers continued on their journey, the sun setting serenely on the horizon and swarms of pyreflies rising above the moonflow to light up the developing darkness around them.  
  
Jecht, Braska and Rikku took to silently viewing the beautiful evening, completely absorbed in their own worlds.  
  
Auron was in his own world too, but all he could seem to think of.. was Rikku.  
©Erica Runge, 24th of February, 2003. All characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFX. Songwords ©Delta Goodrem. 


	5. Understand Me

AUTHORS NOTE: Huzzah! Chappy five ^.^ (I'm taking Era Yachi's advice here.. and making my A/N's shorter ^.^). Thanks to-  
Demon Star: Hey! you reviewed my 'Angel Reborn' ficcy too, no? ^.^ thank you!.. sorry, no romance yet (I can't just slot it in y'know! It had to have a time/place/reason! ^.^).. patience my friend!  
Crimson Rogue: Hee hee.. thanks for saying I'm writing Auron well.. I was actually a little worried he'd be OOC.. but I guess i was just lucky huh ^.^ oh and.. yeh.. i DID spell 'guardian' wrong -_-" thanks for telling me (now read this chappy and see the CORRECT spelling! *grins*).  
Blurry: I'm happy you like the story! I was feeling really sick as of late.. and nice reviews healthied me better (ooh.. personalised expression there! *cheesy*) ^.^ so enjoy!  
Era Yachi: ^_____^ aww.. you gave me some great advice!! I'm glad you did actually - I'll try and take it into account as best i can (although.. I dun know what programs allow you to save in a bold font.. I dun have MS Word anymore -_-".. so I can't put the A/N in bold.. *sighs*). Oh and, I'v already read Turbulence (it was one of the first Aurikku's I read on ff.net!).. so FAR anyways ^.^  
  
Lemon? Yes.  
On Fanfiction.net? nope - personal site.. though I'll put a tamed version on here for PG-13.  
When? When I get to the chapter!.. hey - give Auron and Rikku a chance to get friendly first! ^.^  
  
****************************************************  
****************************************************  
"The Power Of Change"  
*a Rikku and Auron romance*  
****************************************************  
Chapter Five: 'Understand Me'   
****************************************************  
Doing everything that I believe in..  
Going by the rules that I've been taught,  
More understanding of what's around me..  
And protected from the walls of love  
  
All that you see is me,  
And all I truly believe..  
  
That I was born to try..  
I've learned to love,  
Be understanding,  
And believe in life..  
But you've got to make choices -  
Be wrong or right,  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like..  
  
But I was born to try.  
  
No point in talking what you should have been..  
And regretting the things that went on,  
Life's full of mistakes, destinies and fate -  
Remove the clouds, look at the bigger picture..  
  
~"Born To Try" by Delta Goodrem ~ www.deltagoodrem.com ~  
***********************************************************  
  
The night wrapped it's dark cloak around the four weary travellers walking the road towards Guadosalam, pyreflies being the only source of light as they left the Shoopuf station behind and searched for a place to set up camp and rest.  
  
This proved to be no easy task. Rikku found herself stumbling blindly into Auron several times, quickly apologising before continuing to gather firewood as best she could. The dark guardian said nothing when she did, causing Rikku to wonder if he wasn't in fact sleep-walking instead of looking for tinder.   
  
Somehow Jecht and Braska had managed to pitch two tents in the complete darkness, now unpacking some food and awaiting Auron and Rikkus' return.  
  
After a short moment of relitive silence between summoner and gaurdian, Jecht began to speak in hushed tones. 'Rikku.. she's kinda spunky.. for an Al Bhed woman.'  
  
Braska was a little suprised at these words, but hid it with a smile and raised eyebrow. 'She's definately exuberant - a wonderful quality in these times.. but what brought this on?' the blitzballer just chuckled and shrugged at the question.  
  
'Just an observation. I'm glad she's with us, you know? Lightens the mood a little.'  
  
'Unforunately Auron's been abit harsh around her.' Braska sighed, 'It could get a little difficult if he doesn't change his manner somewhat.. and soon.'  
  
'Yeh.. but changing Auron..' Jecht sucked in a breath with emphisis, recieving an understanding nod from the summoner in return. 'Good luck!' They both laughed.  
  
As if on que, Auron and Rikku emerged from the surrounding darkness with an armload of wood each, throwing it onto a pile near where Braska and Jecht sat.   
  
'Burn! Burn! Burn!' Rikku encouraged enthusiastically to the smoking nest she'd created, having struck two pieces of flint together afew times in a vain attempt. Ok, so she wasn't too good at lighting fires.. nothing a nice shot of Fire magic couldn't see to! 'Lord Braska? Could you please--'  
  
Raising a hand swiftly, a band of transparent magic swirled in the air around Braskas' fingers and ribboned it's way over to the dry twigs and branches infront of Rikku.. before she'd even finished the question - setting the wood alight with a bright orange spark. 'Light it for you? Sure.' Rikku giggled and flashed him a smile.  
  
'Thank you.' She paused for a moment, pressing the pad of her index finger to her lips in silent contemplation. 'You know.. I'm also really grateful that you've all been so accepting of my Al Bhed heritage..' she lowered her eyes momentarily, hiding the bittersweet expression that crossed her face at her own words.   
  
Even if it isn't entirely true for all three of you.., she thoughts sadly - recalling the way that Auron had taken to acting around her since she'd joined Braskas' pilgrimage, I could never hold it against him.. my heart just wouldn't allow it of me.  
  
'I mean..' she broke the silence that had followed her initial confession, making eye contact first with Braska and than Jecht, but avoiding Aurons sharp gaze that she could feel burrowing into the back of her head. 'Most people would immediately shun me because of my race.. without even getting to know me as an individual. And.. although I strongly believe in the ways of my people, I would never let my heritage prevent me from thinking for myself.' Rikku took to chewing on her bottom lip before she finished up, 'So.. I guess what I'm meaning to say is.. I'm happy that you can see me for.. me.'   
  
Braskas eyes crinkled with warmth whilst Jecht released his usual trademark chuckle before motioning to the space next to him. 'Come here, Rikku.'   
  
Shifting over to the darkly-tanned Blitzball ace, she was taken by suprise when he gave her a gentle hug from where he sat, offering her another genuine smile when he drew away.   
  
Rikku wasn't the only one who was a little shocked at Jechts sudden outward show of affection - Braska's eyes had widened slightly, whilst on the other side of the fires flickering flames Aurons eyes narrowed slightly - although they both remained wordless at what they had witnessed.  
  
After the initial suprise had subsided from the blonde Al Bhed, she decided that the warm comfort of Jechts' embrace was actually quite welcomed by the loneliness she harboured in the depths of her heart.. and so she couldn't help but grin a little. Of course, after seeing Jecht as he was in Braska's travelling spheres during Yunas' pilgrimage, Rikku would never have guessed that a man as rough-cut as he had been could in fact be capable of.. a genuine hug!  
  
Unaware of how fatigued she'd become from the long days' ordeals, Rikku stifled a yawn and climbed to her feet slowly. 'Is it okay with all of you if I hit the hay now?' she asked her three travelling companions, receiving a round of agreement in response. 'Okay! I'll see you tomorrow.. bright and early!'  
  
Rikku took a quick glance at Aurons shadowed face before she left, watching as the light of the fire flickered against his skin - setting his eyes aglow with radiant warmth and causing her to sigh quitely to herself. As if sensing he was being watched, Auron's gaze slid from it's place on the fire to meet with hers, bewildering her with the unavoidably dark confrontation it instilled between them. Tearing her eyes away as she felt her stomache burst out with a fresh batch of butterflies, Rikku hurried off towards her tent and dissappeared from view - leaving Auron to return to his inner sanctum of thoughts just as swiftly as he had left it.  
  
Some time later the remaining guardians and summoner decided to retire for the night themselves, putting out the smouldering remains of their fire and stretching respectively.  
  
'Right, I'll be taking the other tent,' Jecht informed his friends with a smile, 'along with Braska. Auron, you're sleeping with Rikku.'  
  
'Sharing a tent, you mean.' Auron growled in annoyance, fixing his fellow guardian with an unappreciative look. Jecht chuckled in his raspy voice, holding up his hands defensively.  
  
'Right, right. That's it. What did you THINK I ment?' the blitzballer teased, enjoying Aurons discomfort secretly. He's such a stiff sometimes!  
  
Braska simply shook his head at his guardians continued heckling and bid them both goodnight.  
  
'I'm going now.' Auron stated plainly, ignoring Jechts last barrage of playfully-taunting comments as he strode toward the tent containing Rikku.  
  
'Have fun!'  
  
Rikku was fast asleep when Auron entered, her delicate face a mask of pure serenity in her state of oblivion. The Yevonite guardian watched her sleeping form impassively for a short moment, before settling down into his own bedroll on the opposite side of the tent.   
  
She was an Al Bhed.. and Auron wanted nothing to do with her.  
  
..But how was he to know that his unfair judgement wasn't to last?   
**************************************************************************  
©Erica Runge, 28th of February, 2003. All characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFX. Songwords ©Delta Goodrem. 


	6. Untold Truths

AUTHORS NOTE: *sighs* ah love! ah Auron! *dreamy grin* ^.^ In this ficcy his current weapon is the Kotetsu instead of the Katana. Reason being that atm I'm playing ffx and it's my FAVE weapon. Deathtouch, Evade And Counter, and Piercing (works well for me! ^.^).  
Thanks to-  
Rinny Leonhart/Rikku: Ya, you guessed the triangle! -_-" lol.. but that's fine (pretty obvious anyway!). I'v got it all planned!  
Blurry: Enjoy!  
Until than.. I'm off to conquer that darn sphere grid! *cheesy*  
(I loved desciribing Auron asleep!! *lubblubb* #^____^#)  
  
******************************************************  
******************************************************  
'The Power Of Change'  
*a Rikku and Auron romance*  
******************************************************  
Chapter Six: 'Untold Truths'   
******************************************************  
Sono kao  
sotto furete,  
asa ni tokeru  
yumemiru. *  
~"Suteki da Ne" - Final Fantasy X ~  
******************************************************  
Rikku awoke the next morning to glorious weather. The sun outside her tent was so bright that it lit up the canvas around her as if it were a stained-glass window, shafts of it shining softly down onto the sleeping form of Auron - laying some distance away from her own residing. Admiring the fine muscular contours of his arms that rested casually against his side, Rikku quitely crawled towards him - her eyes never leaving the peaceful mask of sleep that was set apon his face.  
  
As she watched him in silent fascination, studying the long lashes that kissed the beginning of his cheek.. silky dark hair that swept back from his face and pooled onto the canvas floor about his sholders, and lips that were parted slightly due to his hushed breathing, she reached out a single finger. Hesitating for a moment, as if testing to see wether he really was asleep, Rikku allowed a sweet smile to slip across her lips. Auron.. .  
  
A quiet breath was drawn in to ease the way her hand trembled, and she touched the skin above Aurons right brow lightly, allowing her finger to ever-so-gently trace it's way over his lidded eye.. the place which, in the future.. would be marred by a deep, vicious scar.  
  
From Aurons parted lips a quiet sigh was omitted as Rikku caressed his skin, indicating he was in the process of awakening. From fear of being caught in the act the pretty blonde Al Bhed quickly scrambled to her feet - collecting her few belongings together and making a hasty retreat into the world outside.  
  
Jecht was standing outside his own tent and stretching, obviously having just woken up like she had, but looking very different indeed. Rikku supressed a giggle at the blitzballers long mop of hair - which was poking out in all directions in some sort of giant rats-nest, partially covering his face in some places.   
  
'Hey kid,' Jecht mumbled in a sleep-ridden voice, 'sleep well?'  
  
'Uh-huh! Like a log!' She grinned. 'How about you?'  
  
'Terrible!' he moaned, brushing some of the dark flaxen strands back from infront of his eye, 'Braska was tossing and turning as if he was fighting fiends all night long.. he kicked me in the gut twice, and once in the.. yeh.' Jecht winced as he spoke the last bit, making it only too obvious what he was talking about. 'I ended up over the opposite side of the tent and was STILL getting hit!' Rikku laughed, flashing him a compassionate look afterwards.  
  
Braska soon appeared in his usual clean-cut summoner style, not a single silver hair out of place. 'Good morning to you all.' He announced, bowing in the traditional Yevonite style before looking around. 'Auron.. where is he?'  
  
'Oh, just coming I think,' Rikku replied, hearing the crunch of his heavy boots behind her as Auron approached - confirming her words. He carried his Kotetsu slung over his right shoulder, as always, and fixed Rikku's back with a penetrating gaze.. slightly unnerving the young Al Bhed as she stood waiting.  
  
'I'm ready. Lets go.' Short and simple.  
  
'Right! Guadosalam and breakfast awaits!' Braska announced, laughing as Jechts' stomach growled loudly in response.  
  
So they continued on their journey. Braska, Jecht and Rikku chatted back and forth between each other whilst Auron walked a slight distance behind - taking this oppertunity to examine the Al Bheds behaviour a little.  
  
Having spent most of his life as a monk in the order of Yevon - Auron was naturally opposed to the Al Bhed race. Even after he was excommunicated and banished from Besaid villiage, his dislike for the machina-using desert dwellers never faultered. There had only been one Al Bhed that Auron had ever trusted - Lord Braskas wife - and she was no longer alive.  
  
Now another Al Bhed had entered his world, dispite his unwillingness to let them.. and this one was a real puzzle. Usually Auron could put off anyone with his aloof manner and perhaps the occasional swing of his Kotetsu.. preferring to only truly accept those he felt closest to, and no more. Why did this particular Al Bhed insist on testing his patience to such an extent?  
  
Than there had been the matter of that very morning.  
  
He KNEW it had been Rikku.. kneeling beside him and running her finger down his face.  
  
Yet, he had neither done nor said anything to show he was aware of that contact. Instead, he'd lain there.. feeling the strange tingling sensation following the warmth of her fingertip.. breathing evenly.. and trying to think of how he could make it stop.   
  
Because.. Because he had liked it.  
  
Now as he remembered it all, his stomach churned slowly. It was a strange feeling.. one Auron only got on very rare occasions - when he was nervous.. or afraid.   
  
So he studied her. Watching silently in an attempt to decifer what it was about her.. that made his steely resolve to completely ignore Rikku almost completely invalid.   
  
She was twirling with a smile on her face, joining in with Lord Braska and Jechts prolonged laughter over all manner of past events, and never seeming the slightest bit aware of the stoic gaurdians close scrutiny of her. Occasionally Auron would hear his name being mentioned, and a frown of dissapproval would cross his face at the knowledge that he was perhaps the subject of somebody elses' ridicule. However, for the majority of the time they all journeyed, Auron was left alone with his thoughts.  
  
Perhaps that was his flaw at that moment.  
  
Rikku heard it first. Hailing from the desert and working for long hours in the hot sun on some piece of machina year after year, surrounded by nature.. she had become extra perceptive of the smallest noises - it was an essential ability when in an area crawling with fiends.  
  
So continuing to listen impassively and allowing the sounds of Braska and Jechts voice to fade into the distance, she focused on which direction the fiend was approaching from - her eyes darting about suspiciously for any sign of foreign movement in the shadows.  
  
Finally.. as the faint sound grew just that decibel louder, she whirled around in a half-circle - facing Auron with wide eyes.   
  
A strangled cry escaped her lips and she began to run towards him, ignoring Jecht and Braskas' suprised shouts and the way the dark gaurdian narrowed his eyes into a puzzled glare.  
  
'Auron!!'  
*******************************************************************  
©Erica Runge, 2nd of March, 2003. All characters, songwords, etc ©Squaresoft and FFX.  
*[translation: 'My dream of your face/that I softly touch/melts in the morning.'] 


	7. Undaunting Resolve

AUTHORS NOTE: *cheesy* who's a dedicated writer than?! ya, me! lol. 2 chappies of 2 diff stories! *contented sigh*  
Now all I need is LOTSA REVIEWS!! *puppy dawg eyes*  
Ooh.. looks like someones feelings are becoming more apparent for a certain Al Bhed! Nyeeheehee! (as opposed to kya/gyahaha ©FFVII ^.^).  
=Goriness Alert= that's it *points* has gore! Well.. tame gore ^.^ and Rikku gets hurt.. badly.. *sighs* poor thing! But dun worry.. all will be well! MORE than well! ~.^  
Thanks to-  
MaxMyu: Glad you like the fic! Nyo! ^.^  
Blurry: Ah! A frequent reviewer/reviewee (whichever it is)! You guys are great! As for the fact that Cliffhangers seem be my speciality.. I promise you there'll be plenty more! *evil grin* ^.^ Why don't you like cliffies anyways? dun they make the story abit more exciting/less dull? ^.^  
CardMistress Sakura: Don't sigh! Sighing gives you wrinkles! Oh wait.. that's frowning! lol ^.^ But here *throws her an Auron plushie* enjoy this chappy!  
Ah tartar sauce! *grumbles* only 3 reviews this time round! *shakes her fist angrily* where are you all? ah anyways - review this time round 'kay? now enjoy the chappy! *glomps Auron and Jecht*  
  
**************************************************************************  
"The Power Of Change"  
*a Rikku and Auron romance*  
**************************************************************************  
Chapter Seven: 'Undaunting Resolve'   
**************************************************************************  
Wherever you go,  
Whatever you do,  
I will be right here waiting for you..  
Whatever it takes,  
Or how my heart breaks,  
I will be right here waiting for you..  
~"Right Here Waiting" by Monica feat. 112~  
**************************************************************************  
Rikku pushed Auron to the ground in a flying tackle, winding him severly but drowning out the whoosh of air with her shrill scream of agony. Having sheilded him with her own body, Rikku bore the full brunt of wickedly sharp and heavy talons piercing her skin deeply in several places, the flying fiend releasing a loud wickering wail of joy at having done grievous bodily damage to its' prey - flapping it's dirty wings in enthusiasm.  
  
Although Braska was a summoner and had fought many battles on his pilgrimage so far, he was unprepared for the ghastly creature confronted his sight, hovering close by with it's ugly face turned down and studying Auron and Rikku with unconcealed hunger.  
  
Jecht was the first to react at the scene, his eyes filled with both fear at Rikku's wounds and anger at the fiend who had dared to inflict them. 'You're done for!' he rasped loudly, swooping his brotherhood sword down in a winging arc apon the strange birds plump body and ignoring the possibility of a powerful counter-attack.  
  
Luckily for him, it never came. Instead the infuriated fiend lashed out once again at the bloodied form of Rikku, shattering some of her bones in the process with several audibly cracks.  
  
Auron, who had been temporarily put out of action after hitting his head against an impeding rock - thus rendering him unconcious for a short time - gripped onto Rikku's now-stilled figure, scrambling from the merciless attack raught apon her lithe body and placing her on the grass some meters away - for the time being ignoring the fear that ravenously clawed at his stomach, due to her sustained injuries, and rushing back to aid Jecht with his battle while Braska tended to the wounded girl.  
  
He couldn't deny the shock that assulted and froze his mind at that moment, running towards the bird and seeing the scene of Rikku pushing him out of harms way playing in slow motion infront of his eyes as he did. Why? Why did the Al Bhed do that? he wondered, emotional thoughts running rampant through his mind. It was crazy.. oh Yevon..! please don't let her be dead!  
  
The feelings coursing through Aurons body, as the heavy Kotetsu brandished in his powerful hands was brought down apon the fiends bony shoulder, were unknown to him before this very day. Fear? Was that it? He did not know. He'd certainly never felt as emotionally vulnerable as he did at that moment - the only thing binding him together was his steely resolve for revenge on this hideous beast.   
  
The heavy blade, laden with a potent dose of deathtouch he'd applied just afew days previous, severed the fiends entire left wing cleanly off - the fresh spurts of blood shooting over Aurons clothes and mingling with that of Rikkus'. A strangled shreik erupted from the animals long, folded throat, echoing hollowly between the dense trees of the forest on either side of the path and causing Aurons ears to ring loudly in the process.  
  
Jecht, who was sweating profusely after having hacked randomly at any part of the bird he could reach, breathed a sigh of relief as it finally landed. Grounded due to the loss of its' wing, the fiend was now a much easier target - so the tanned blitzballer delivered much more effectively damaging blows - not that it mattered after what came next.  
  
Auron had been sorely dissappointed when the toxin on the edge of his sword hadn't taken effect on the beast - it was usually alot more reliable than that - but in this case he figured it was purely lady lucks' decision on which strike would vent a dose powerful enough to end the bloody struggle.  
  
So he took his chances again.  
  
Knowing that the fiends' neck was much too thick to sever due to it's size, and it's body fat too plentiful for a shot at its' heart - Auron decided to try it's other wing.. realising his mistake too late.  
  
The fiend had sensed the direction of the dark gaurdians assult as soon as he started it. Whirling around with blazing eyes and temporarily ignoring Jecht - who's sword delivered much less damage than Aurons' Kotetsu - it shot a bloodied beak towards the ex-monks unprotected midriff with amazing force.   
  
Obviously it ended on using this as the blow to finish Auron off.  
  
Unfortunately for the fiend, the day certainly wasn't shaping up as it had planned. Perhaps Lady Luck had taken a liking to the persistant guardian? Whatever the reason, Auron managed to jump clear of the birds sharp beak and whilst in the air, bring his Kotetsu down heavily on the fiends unarmoured back - severing it's spinal cord clean through with that single stroke.  
  
The animals giant body collapsed on the spot, catching Jechts sword under it as it fell.  
  
'Ah CRAP!' Jecht exclaimed, trying to pull his weapon out with little success. 'A little help, Auron!'  
  
The dark guardian had already began to head over to where Braska held Rikkus' limp form in his arms, stopping shortly to help Jecht with his problem before continuing back.  
  
'How is she?' he asked Braska shortly, his voice showing no hint of emotion.  
  
'Not good.' The summoner stated grimly. 'We must hurry to Guadosalam if she is to live.'  
  
'So what are we waiting for?!' Jecht demanded, trying to control the annoyance in his voice. 'Give her to me.'  
  
Pulling Rikku gently but quickly from Braskas' arms, Jecht began to ran as smoothly as he could - towards Guadosalam.  
  
'Don't die on me, kid.' He murmered gruffly, extending worried eyes over her palid face. 'Just you hang in there.'  
  
Auron followed after Jecht, jogging at a steady pace fast enough to prevent being left behind. He had gotten himself into a real predicament. Now that Rikku had saved him like that.. Yevon.. he was indebted to her! Still.. it was the least he could do after her trouble.  
  
'Auron,' Braska began, having moved up beside him. 'Surely you can see the valor in this Al Bhed? How many women do you think would risk their very existance in order to save a strangers life? Please find it in your heart to look past her race and at least treat her civilly.'  
  
The stoic gaurdian pondered it for a moment. Perhaps it wouldn't be such an impossible thing for Auron to at least consider.. after all, there had been times when he'd forgotten she was Al Bhed altogether.. even times when he'd.. liked her a little. Oh Yevon. He was going to have to push THOSE thoughts right out of his mind!  
  
Auron depended on noone to make him happy. It had been his way since the days of being a monk - it would not change now.  
  
Yes, he would repay the Al Bhed for her generous sacrifice this day.. but he would do it with no emotional attachment whatsoever.  
***************************************************************************  
©Erica Runge, 6th of March, 2003. All characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFX. Songwords ©Monica & 112. 


	8. Unduly Feeling

AUTHORS NOTE: Ooh! Here ya go! The next chappy! & look! *points* Cyndi Lauper lyrics! ^_________^ I grew up listening to her music & it suits this chapter well! *sighs* romantic ^.^  
REVIEW PLEASE!!! Next chappy up VERY soon!! Thanks to-  
Blurry: *OUCH!* quit it! *snaches his stick away* ^.^ Oh, and about the brotherhood sword - Jecht could have one. Reason being that I made a second brotherhood sword in ffx by adding special abilities to one of the lesser swords (if you'de like, I can find you the 'recipe' ^.^). SO.. who says that Jecht couldn't have done that? *pokes her tongue out*^.^  
MaxMyu: Aw man.. would you all quit complaining about the length of my chapters?! lol isn't it enough that i submit a new chappy about once a day?! sheesh! *grumbles* awww.. but i still luv yas all!  
Rinny Leonheart/Rikku: I assure you that this ficcy will be completed, as will 'Angel Reborn' so dun worry!! I hate it when stories go unfinished - so you have my word, k?  
tuatha: thanks for the lesson! lol, although could you email me the mistakes next time? it's abit embarrassing seeing this huge review filled with all my spelling & grammer mistakes!! err.. make that two reviews! lol.. *blushes furiously* i'd appreciate it! (I do still want to have them pointed out but - just not on *that* page.. if possible! thanks)  
Rinoa's Girl: ya, that IS a huge mistake!! O.O -_-" lol.. *runs to change it* and don't worry - this fic will be going for a looooooong looong time (really!).. unless i drown in my mistakes! lol  
now everyone enjoy!! *huggles her Auron plushie* (I really do have one you know.. 2 actually.. tho ones sorta.. lacking some of it's stuffing! lol)  
  
*******************************************************************************  
"The Power Of Change"  
*a Rikku and Auron romance*  
*******************************************************************************  
Chapter Eight: 'Unduly Feeling'   
*******************************************************************************  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me,  
Time after time.  
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting ,  
Time after time.  
After my picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to gray,  
Watching through windows you're wondering  
If I'm OK,  
Secrets stolen from deep inside,  
The drum beats out of time,   
If you're lost you can look and you will find me..  
Time after time.  
~"Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper~  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Auron and Jecht were relaxing in the Guado doctor's house, sipping tall frothy mugs of beer and awaiting his permission to go and see Rikku, who was in the other room being tended to. Braska had exhausted himself with his attempts to revive and heal the pretty Al Bhed girl when she'd first sustained the injuries, so he'd taken to resting in the inn they'de booked for the night - afew doors down.  
  
Whilst Auron ran his eyes over the decor of the Guado's home, studying the strange antiques the doctor kept nestled in every available place in the room, Jecht sat in his chair frowning unabatedly.  
  
Dammit, how much longer do I have to wait before I can see her?  
  
Auron noticed his fellow guardian's apparent distress and decided to say something. 'Jecht, you know she'll be okay - it'll benefit you none by worrying incessently like that.'  
  
'What do you care Auron? You've never lost a wife and child before, never known what it's like to know they're still alive - one-thousand years in the past!' Jecht sighed, pushing the dark hair off his forehead and adjusting the bright red band holding it. 'I can never go back to them, no matter how much I want to.. I'v finally accepted that, even if i'm not overjoyed by the fact! But.. to risk losing another one.. another person I'v began caring for.., ' he trailed off, slamming his fist onto the bartop he sat at.  
  
Auron couldn't help but feel a little shocked at the blitzballer's confession. Jecht had feelings for Rikku?! No, of course not in THAT way! Or.. was it really possible that..  
  
'She's a great kid,' the tanned guardian rasped, an almost invisable smile crossing his lips.   
'Since she'd been with us.. there's more energy in the group - reminds me of life in Zanarkand a little.'  
  
Auron had never seen Jecht get so emotional over anyone before, save the time he first found out that getting back to his home was not an option. Oh sure, there was no doubt that he would have shed his share of tears when he was alone.. but infront of Auron - he'd always been too proud. Now, in an instant.. over a woman still foreign to their group.. he was choking up.. incredible.   
  
Auron than did probably the worst thing anyone could have possibly done in the situation at hand.   
  
He laughed.  
  
A deep, rich bout that pulsed from his soul and filled the silence of the room, ringing foreign in his own ears and resulting in a piercing glare from the blitzballer.  
  
'What's funny?' Jecht demanded, reminding Auron of the position he was currently in. The two guardians had a friendship, yes - but usually it was on somewhat shaky ground, concluding that the occasion deep-and-meaningful they shared had to be taken seriously if all relations weren't to be severed indefinately.  
  
Auron simply rose to his feet, draining the last of his beer and making his way towards the door. 'Let me know when she awakens.'   
  
Jecht glared at the younger guardian's retreating back and sighed, turning his downcast eyes to the bartop and leaning heavily against it.'Insensitive bastard.'  
  
Just than the Guado doctor came padding out heavily - it was just how their race walked, as if they weighed a ton. He nodded towards Jecht with a reassuring smile. 'The one you call Rikku is sleeping still.. however, if it will ease your mind you may visit her.'  
  
'Right. Doc, she'll be okay?'  
  
'Yes, undoubtably so. She's quite strong for such a little thing, and although her blood loss was quite severe when you brought her in - all shall be as normal after a day or two of rest.'  
  
Jecht thought about that for a moment. He was certainly happy to hear the news, but he wasn't sure how Auron would react knowing that the pilgrimage would be set back afew days.. dispite the fact that Braska would probably be less concerned than the guardian himself!  
  
Making his way into the dimly lit room - as was common to Guadosalam houses due to the restriction of light in these parts - Jecht spied Rikku's slightly pale face sunken down into a fluffy great pillow, the mass of blonde strands usually arranged neatly atop her head now brushed out to lie softly by her shoulders.   
  
The blitzballers' stomache did strange little flip-flops at the sight.  
  
Even as those two brilliant green orbs of her eyes were softly covered by richly-lashed lids - hidden from the world - the complete tranquility written over her face was beyond beauty itself.  
  
Jecht had to physically shake himself to snap out of the trance he'd fallen into as he looked at her.  
  
Taking a seat by the bedside, he took Rikku's small hand from it's position by her side and held it in his resonably larger ones, delighting in the feel of the tender skin against his own.  
  
He began to think about where she may have come from before her unfortunate meeting with Sin. Perhaps she had a family out there somewhere who were worrying about her, wondering where she could possibly have gone to not be returning home.. missing her terribly. Maybe.. maybe she had a significant other.. someone who loved her with all of his heart and mourned every day she failed to come back to him.   
  
Oh, Jecht knew how that felt.   
  
He hoped that she wouldn't be unfortunate enough to have anyone like that alive.. the pain would be unbearable should she ever appear at her home.. only to remember nothing of what she had ment to that person.  
  
To many people, Jecht seemed the sort of man who was somewhat uncaring and brash. In a way.. similar to Auron. But he was human - flesh and blood and most certainly feeling - and much like the younger guardian.. he did hurt.   
  
He wasn't as skilled with concealing it as Auron.. but it was enough for his son, Tidus, to believe.. and hate him for it. Throughout his years in Zanarkand.. living the crazy life as a Blitzball star, Jecht had had little time for the child - during that period he had believed that this emotional neglect he bestowed apon his son was a type of remedy, shielding him from the pain feelings could trigger. It was only after he knew that Tidus was lost to him forever  
that Jecht realised his error.. began to wish he would have treated his son a little differently.. .  
  
But it was no use mourning over that now, it was in the past.. and thus - unchangeable.  
  
Jecht watched Rikku's peaceful face for a short while longer, smiling wryly before running his hand gently down the side of her face and exiting the room.  
  
Better go and get Auron, he thought - feeling some annoyance rise. Although knowing him.. he'll probably try and smother her.. . Jecht sighed and left the house, heading to where Auron sat on the edge of a bridge leading towards the Farplain - seemingly off in his own world.  
  
'You can go and see Rikku.' Jecht stated, stopping behind the seated figure and crossing his arms forebearingly.  
  
'She's awake?'  
  
'No, but I don't know how long it'll be before she is.., ' the tanned guardian chuckled deep in his throat. 'Visiting hours will probably end soon.'  
  
Auron slowly pushed himself onto his feet, eyeing Jecht slowly before nodding. Without another word or backwards glance he made his way down to the doctors cottage, walking at an easy pace that suggested he was in no immediate hurry to reach the Al Bhed.  
  
On entering the room, Auron was suprised at how small the figure lying on the roughly-hewn bed appeared in comparison to all around her - as if the slightest breeze could lift and sweep Rikku out of the open window.  
  
So he took to staring down at her sleeping face as he stood by her side, taking in the gentle contours of each individual feature. Undoubtably she was a beauty of sorts - Auron could finally admit that to himself - but nevertheless, it did nothing to change his views of her or her race.   
  
Besides, he'd known many attractive women during his life - most of which had developed an interest in him and openly showed it - but he'd been detached from those feelings himself. As for the matter of the Abbot's daughter.. well, Auron had been far too busy with his duties as a monk of Yevon to even begin to feel the way she did about him. He'd explained this to her.. and although she had been rather upset for some time, she'd eventually understood and let him be. Of course, the Abbot had been furious at Auron's refusal.. and thus - banished him. The man had never been able to accept anyone going against his will.  
  
At that very moment Auron was forced back to reality by a subtle murmer from the lithe figure reclined infront of him, although she remained fast asleep. He stared down at the blonde woman with a mixture of suprise and curiousity.. What had she just said?  
  
Straining his ears a little, the whispered words came again.. slightly louder this time.  
  
'Auron..'  
  
The guardian felt a feeling of unease rise in the pit of his stomach as the word registered. Was she having a dream.. about him?  
  
Her head tossed back and forth a little, the mask of serenity cloaking her face dissappearing fast - only to be replaced by swiftly forming tears. They slid effortlessly down her palid cheeks as her face screwed up involentarily, causing her to grip onto the access bedding tightly in both hands. 'Auron..! please.. please.. '   
  
Than her body grew still again, beginning to relax as she whimpered softly.   
  
Auron stared at her with unshrouded confusion written clearly over his face. What in Spira was she dreaming about?!  
  
Some minutes passed, the dark guardian continuing to observe Rikku and awaiting any further words to be spoken - but instead a small sigh escaped her lips, her eyelids fluttering gently before opening to reveal the sparkling green orbs beneath. For a moment she stared up at Auron as if trying to make sense of the face she saw, but than she simply smiled wanly, and carefully reached for his hand.  
  
He hardly noticed as her fingers brushed against his at first, so focused on the enchanting green eyes that looked deep into his own that he was unaware of anything besides, but when she clasped one of his large hands in both of her smaller ones he couldn't supress the tremble that worked its' way through his body.  
  
'Hello Auron. What.. what am I doing lying here?' she asked quietly, her luminescent oculars taking in the room around her with some confusion before moving back up to man's face.  
  
'You do not remember?'  
  
Rikku shook her head once slowly, indicating that she didn't.   
  
Auron sat down in the seat by her bed and looked down at her hands holding his, unsure of what to do in the situation. Did she expect him to comfort her? Should he let go of her hand?  
It was so smooth and soft compared to the rough skin of his own.. and.. it was nice.   
  
Seeing her in such a vulnerable state.. Al Bhed or not.. just made Auron want to protect Rikku. The feelings stirring within him as she stared up at him so trustingly.. they were driving him crazy.  
  
Rising from the chair just as soon as he had sat down, Auron removed his hand from hers and began to leave the room. 'I'll send in Lord Braska to explain it all. Rest.'  
  
Than he was gone.  
*******************************************************************************  
©Erica Runge, 8th of March, 2003. All characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFX. Songwords ©Cyndi Lauper. 


	9. Unforseen Occurance

Authors note: Hiya all! Sorry this chapter was a while in coming - my puter had to be fixed so I didn't have it for afew days *grumbles* but anyway - here I am now.. and you should be able to expect a new chappy every day! Huzzah!  
NEWSFLASH** ya.. I'm in the process of beginning a new Auron/Rikku/Wakka ficcy (set after ffx) and a new Aerith/Cloud ficcy (based on the characters from KH ^.^) so i'll keep you updated!  
Thanks goes to:  
Blurry: Not mad are ya? I updated asap anyways - considering my circumstances ^.^"  
Aurora Lockwood: Pretty name! Thanks for putting me on your list too! *glomps* I'll try extra hard to make my loyal readers happy! ^____^  
Ater Serpens: Ya, I like Jecht in here too! lol I'm happy that my story could portray Jecht in abit of a diff light too.. I personally dun think that his reasons for being the way he was in ffx were ever really delved into enough in the game.. but meh - just my opinion ^.^  
Demon Star: Don't worry ok? Rikku will get her way with that sexy stiff Auron soon enough ^.^ it'll just take a little effort.. where's the fun if there's no challenge for her?! hehe.. not long now anyways.. so dun cry! ^.^  
Target: Your complaint about the Brotherhood is perfectly valid - but i already answered it in the previous chapter's A/N - go see ^.^  
Oracle Thunder: Relax! this is most definately an Auron/Rikku ficcy - that won't change ever! Jecht is just thrown in spice things up abit! *grins* wonder if he'll get any? lol ^.^ But dun worry, I love the A/R pairing too much to ever go with anything else for either of them!  
Oh deary me.. this is a long A/N! I'm sorry peoples!! But thank you all for your patience! Oh and..  
  
This chappy is dedicated to Tuatha Danaan! For all the pointers and sweetness - Thank you! ^.^ .. hope i got the whole 's' thing right - at least mostly!  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
"The Power Of Change"  
*a Rikku and Auron romance*  
*************************************************************************************************  
Chapter Nine: 'Unforseen Occurance '   
*************************************************************************************************  
..There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors,  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours..  
~"Can You Feel The Love Tonight" by Elton John~  
*************************************************************************************************  
NOTE: for those of you who haven't been reading my A/N's - if you have queries as to why Jecht has a brotherhood sword - check my chappy 8 A/N!!!! Plz - no more asking about it now! lol  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The next morning found Auron and Lord Braska by the edge of the Farplain - paying a visit to the summoner's deceased wife.  
  
The stoic guardian had taken to leaning against a gnarled root some distance away from where Braska stood, his dark eyes shut as he attempted to block out any thoughts plaguing his mind and simply doze a little.   
  
The previous night had been spent lying awake in that uncomfortable bed at the inn - his mind completely overtaken by visions of a certain Al Bhed girl - it had suprised him at first. After he'd left Rikku to rest and speak to Braska, Auron had busied himself with cleaning and remodelling his current sword into a stronger and more efficient one - searching the shops and merchants nearby for any useful items he could use for it. This seemed to have calmed the emotions he'd felt earlier sufficiently and so he'd eventually concluded them to be merely reactions to the event that had taken place, something which Auron had figured was than in the past - and forgotten about.  
  
However, as the day had drawn to a close and Jecht and Braska had both retired to their sleeping quaters, Auron was left with nothing but silence, himself and his faithful jug of Sake by his side.. and so the jumble of feelings somehow found their way into his mind above the varying crescendo of Jecht's snoring in the background, where they had remained for the duration of the night. The longer he sat in the dark, and the more he drank.. the more Rikku had appeared infront of his eyes, in his thoughts.. everywhere around him.  
  
Abruptly Auron was jerked out of his reminiscence by a delicate sneeze coming from the direction of the path leading back to Guadosalam. His dark eyes drifted over to make contact with a set of deep green ones - holding a look he couldn't interpret at that moment. Rikku had clasped her hands over her nose and mouth in an attempt to muffle the sound, but Braska had heard it too and turned to the Al Bhed as his wife's image vanished in a burst of pyreflies.  
  
'Rikku! You're out of bed? You know that the doctor specified that--'   
  
'Yeh, I know..' she quickly broke in, snuggling further down into the fluffy white robe she'd wrapped around herself on leaving the house, 'but please, Lord Braska,' the girl pleaded quietly, shifting her eyes from Auron's to the summoner's, 'Any longer in there and I would have forgotten what sunshine looked like! ..Besides, I had a cramp in my leg!.. and Jecht said that exercise helps with those types of things,' she half-heartedly skipped on the spot, nearly tripping in her still-weakened state but gathering herself together with an embarrassed laugh. 'Oh and.. who knows when I'll see Guadosalam and the Farplain again?'  
  
Braska laughed and shook his head, a smile softening his handsome features. 'You sound just like my late wife when you talk like that! Such determination! Very well, guardian, but you must promise me that you'll be careful today - we can't have you weak and lagging when we cross the Thunder plains tomorrow.'  
  
Was it just Auron's imagination, or did Rikku's face pale at Braska's last words?  
  
Nodding in agreement to the summoner's terms as he walked the path back towards Guadosalam, she faced Auron with a delicate smile on her lips - taking afew steps closer to him.  
  
He's so.. perfect.   
  
Even in her weakened state her being craved to be closer to Auron.. craved to mean as much to him as he ment to her. It seemed all those hours alone in that prickly old bed had sent Rikku's mind spiralling into overdrive - driving her crazy with need and had eventually resulted in a dull pain within the depths of her heart when he didn't visit again.  
  
Now that Auron was here - and Braska and Jecht weren't - what would she do? she finally had him alone and completely to herself!  
  
The dark guardian fixed his eyes on Rikku's with the same feeling that hadn't let up for hours. It was one he couldn't describe.. both longing and loathing.. but as a single emotion and with more intensity than anything he'd ever felt before.  
  
What in Spira is wrong with me..? This woman is driving me crazy.. .  
  
'Auron..,' she began - tentitively reaching towards him with a trembling hand and brushing a single strand of hair from his face with a delicate sigh. He could feel the bed-warmth radiating from her body as she stood so close, hightening the desire he was trying so hard to supress and causing him to screw his eyes shut tightly.  
  
Yevon.. I think.. I think that I'm in..   
  
'Rikku..don't.' Auron's voice came out forcefully, suprising Rikku with the undertone of anger she could detect in his words. He stepped out of her reach and pushed her hand away roughly, turning eyes filled with emotion away from hers and drawing in a harsh breath.  
  
Than Auron was heading back for Guadosalam, taking long strides and clenching his fists by his side as he moved. What had he almost convinced himself that he'd felt? He couldn't believe that was true! That he was really..? No! The feeling was just caused from lack of sleep! This is what Auron finally chose to believe as he walked towards Maester Jyscal's manor for the meeting they had scheduled with him. On his way there he'd noticed Jecht heading up towards the Farplain and so felt sure that the blitzer would notify Rikku of their plans - thus allowing him some time alone to speak with Braska in the foyer of the luxurious building and hopefully a small intermission from the Al Bhed's presence.   
  
The summoner stood silently in the center of a circular room when Auron arrived, turning his head to regaurd the expression on the dark guardian's face with some curiousity.  
  
'Trouble with a certain female Al Bhed?'  
  
Auron felt a little suprised that he'd been so easy to read. Is that what emotion did to you? made your feelings so blatantly obvious to people around you?  
  
'It isn't important, my Lord.' he simply answered, resisting Braska's probing gaze and instead taking to studying the portraits of past Maesters that hung on the walls of the room.  
  
'I know that look.., ' the summoner spoke, 'It was the very same one I carried after first meeting my wife.' A ghost of a smile appeared on Braska's face as he turned back to face the door from which the Maester was to appear in due time. 'The feeling gets harder to resist over time - you'll see.'  
  
'Hmph. There is no feeling, ' Auron husked. 'Even on the off-chance that there ever was.. I do not care for it. My lord, this pilgrimage is my only concern - nothing else matters.'  
  
Braska sighed and shook his head slightly. 'I understand your dedication.. and thank you for it, but it isn't everything that's important in your life - you'll come to see that at some point.'  
  
The double doors behind Auron slid open to reveal Jecht and Rikku, who hurried in ahead of their fellow guardian without a word or glance toward him. He was grateful for this - one look from that Al Bhed would probably stick with him for the rest of the day.. Auron didn't want to spend another sleepless night thinking of her.  
  
Rikku looked over at Jecht afew times and smiled as they all waited - the dark guardian noticed through narrowing eyes - a guesture which the blitzer returned with suprising warmth.  
  
It made Auron uncomfortable.  
  
Finally, in an attempt to break the exchanges between the two, he came to stand between their line of vision and addressed the doorsman nearby with an impatient tone.  
  
'How long must we wait? Has the maester forgotten that we're here?'  
  
The small group was shocked at Auron's blatant question - the guado by the door regaurding him with a look of warning before simply replying, 'you'd do best to hold your tongue and be a little more patient, guardian.'  
  
'Hmph.'Auron felt the color rising in his cheeks when he heard a quiet giggle to the side of him, quickly covering it up with a scowl but daring not to look at the Al Bhed girl who found the situation somewhat humorous. Braska chuckled too, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he did.  
  
'Auron.. we have the time - just relax a little!'  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
©Erica Runge, 14th of March, 2003. All characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFX. Songwords ©Elton John. 


	10. Unlike Seymour

Authors Note: Nyeeheehee *is in a goofy mood* That was fun to write! ^______^  
I put in some Al Bhed too ( I love Al Bhed to bitz! ^_^) - and included the translations and pronunciations at the VERY bottom! Fun!  
Thankies go to:  
Era Yachi - *opens the door & lets her in* enjoy the chappy!! ^.^ I LOVE 'Turbulence'! *huggles* My only suggestion is.. understand aurikku pairings.. pweeeze?! ^.^  
Rinny Leonhart/Rikku - Ya, making Auron jealous is real fun! I like writing those types of bits!! *grins* You'll be seeing more of that NEXT chappy!! (plus.. "It begins!" *que mysterious music*)  
Blurry - Hi again! *points to the chappy* for you! ^.^ Hope you like it!  
Unknown person - lol.. a name would have been nice, but meh ^.^ glad you like the story too!   
Aurora Lockwood - I really enjoy writing from both Rikku and Auron's point of views! I especially like writing about Auron's inner turmoil! I just find Au to be sooo cute (not cos of my fic - I mean in general!)  
*grins* Sorry if I'm abit lax today.. just tired I guess - but anyways - forget that & enjoy the chappy!  
  
Oh and.. I wanted to make Maester Jyscal nice - cos that's how he seemed in Seymour's sphere - as well as that I thought that the Guados deserved a fair go after how they were made to look in ffx! Hope nobody has a problem with that! ^.^  
  
NEXT CHAPPY IS REALLY GUNNA BE ONE FOR AURIKKU FANS!!!! DON'T MISS IT!! ^______^   
*************************************************************************************  
The Power Of Change  
a Rikku and Auron romance  
*************************************************************************************  
Chapter Ten: 'Unlike Seymour'   
*************************************************************************************  
You are always gonna be my love,  
Even if someday you'll fall in love with someone else ..  
I'll remember to love -  
You taught me how.  
~"First Love" (translated) by Utada Hikaru~  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Maester Jyscal finally recieved them after the lengthy wait - bowing in the tradional Yevonite way and bestowing each of them with a nod of acknowledgement after they had entered the room.  
  
Rikku decided, following afew minutes in his company, that she liked Maester Jyscal. He had all the majesty of a true leader of Spira, yet modestly covered it up with informal robes and a factual outlook to life - as well as which he seemed to be a genuinly nice man - unlike Seymour would turn out to be!   
  
It made the Al Bhed sad to know that one day he would depart for the Farplain.. at the hands of his own son.  
  
'It gives me great joy in knowing that soon the Calm shall be apon us again,' the Maester was saying to Braska, laying a hand on his shoulder with a smile before running his sunken Guado eyes over the entire group. 'A truly noble sacrifice! You are Spira's hope and pride.. may Yevon look kindly apon you all.'  
  
Rikku allowed her own gaze to take in her friend's reactions with silent curiousity.   
  
Braska was, as always, returning the smile he was offered by the Maester - although he looked to be a thousand miles away with his thoughts. She could guess what was on his mind too.. it had been the same horrible truth that plagued her own for some time now. The worst thing is, Rikku thought sadly, that even though I know how to prevent it from all happening.. I wouldn't dare try from fear of screwing up Yunie and the other's entire lives back in the future. Deep sigh. Still.. how many people's lives would be spared if I did share the plan with Braska?  
  
Rikku's eyes moved on to Jecht, leaning against the wall with a look of unconcealed disinterest on his face. The blitzer had certainly shaped-up to be alot different to how the Al Bhed had originally seen him on Braska's travelling spheres - almost caring at times.. it was nice. At first she'd been a little afraid of the tanned guardian, especially by the moonflow that day when she'd arrived back in time - after all - his visage alone was enough to warn most people off on sight! But compared to a certain OTHER guardian.. .  
  
Auron. He was watching the current interaction between Braska and Jyscal with a thoughtful expression on his face - at least, that's what it looked like from the angle Rikku was at, and for about the hundredth time that day she wondered what he was thinking about.   
  
Her merciless inspection must have been so intense that it was burning a hole into his back or something, because Auron promptly turned to stare right back at her, catching the Al Bhed off guard and making a blush rise up apon her cheeks. Rikku silently cursed herself for that - since the first day she'd ever met Auron she'd never been able to interact with him without going beet red. Even when they'de had a disagreement during Yunie's pilgrimage - a mere flashing of his dark eyes would set it off! Would he have this affect on her forever?!  
  
The visual contact was fleeting, interrupted with the slight raising of Maester Jyscal's words. ' ..And these are your guardian's, summoner? ..a curious looking bunch.' The last observation was made as he looked straight at Rikku - making her heart sink into the soles of her shoes.  
  
Than he began to inspect them all.  
  
Oh no.. here we go. I can just imagine it, Rikku thought with rising dread, Maester Jyscal walks up to me - takes one look at my eyes and send me out of Guadosalam to the cries of 'heathen!' ..and that's probably if I'm LUCKY!  
  
While a thousand horrible possibilities began to filter into the Al Bhed's mind, Jecht was being drilled mercilessly by the Maester - and was looking extremely uncomfortable.  
  
'Ah yes, Jecht! You're a player of blitzball.. and quite the champion it seems! Your reputation precedes you!' The Guado leader chuckled dryly, amused at the expression of suprise printed on the tanned guardian's face, 'Our 'Glories' where full of praise over your performance when they returned after the last tournament.. word travels fast around here. I imagine a star player such as yourself is already under contract?' Jecht finally allowed himself to relax somewhat - although still suprised over the Maester's knowledge of him.  
  
'Nah, I'm a free agent.. just.. taking some time off to help my uhh.. Lord Braska here,' he commented casually - trying to make it a formal reply.. but slipping short in a manner that caused Rikku to giggle from where she stood to the side.   
  
She was finding it all kinda cute. Had Jecht EVER referred to Braska with the title of 'Lord' before?! The word in itself sounded alien coming from his lips.. sort of like he was doing a really bad imitation of a certain dark guardian!  
  
Rikku felt pretty sure that the Maester didn't buy it either!  
  
Jyscal had moved on to Auron after speaking afew last words of encouragement to the blitzer, affixing him with a scrutinising look that would have unnerved most anyone faced with it. 'Auron. A monk of Yevon before the pilgrimage, correct?' The Maester's question was answered with a firm nod from the stoic guardian - a quaint smile appearing on the Guado's face at this, '..And a man of few words, I see.' Auron's lack of speech didn't discourage or phase Jyscal in the least, he could see the respect this man held towards him dispite that, and continued to question him thoughtfully. 'You shall prove to be a invaluable asset to this pilgrimage, I'm sure. Yevon looks down on you with favour I believe, as do we all. '  
  
Is he kidding?! Doesn't he know about..  
  
Maester Jyscal had stepped up to Rikku as she thought, snapping her back to reality and causing a nervous laugh to escape her lips.  
  
'Ah, you must be Auron's wife! It is an honor to meet a woman of such loveliness - Truly he has chosen well. The abbot knows when he spots potential in a son-in-law.'  
  
Fryd eh Spira?!*  
  
Rikku's face colored red at his words, but the Maester had bowed his head slightly after he'd spoken - rendering him sightless to the Al Bhed's shock. Auron, however, stared back at her with complete suprise mirrored in his own eyes, unable to speak even as the heat crept up onto his cheeks and Braska and Jecht could be heard laughing in the background.  
  
'Maester Jyscal.., ' Rikku began, tearing her gaze from Auron's and breathing deeply to slow her swiftly beating heart, 'Auron isn't.. Auron isn't my husband.'   
  
Why did her words sound so laced with sorrow as they slipped from her lips?  
  
The Maester now studied her quizically, realisation hitting as she spoke the words. 'I'm no abbot's daughter.. I'm.. an Al Bhed.'  
  
'Ah yes! I do apologise for my carelessness!' He spoke, suprising Rikku when he didn't take offence in hearing of her heritage. 'I must say, it is rather surpising to find an Al Bhed in a summoner's party - but I have no objection to it.'  
  
No objection?! Ur fuyr..* how can this possibly be Seymour's relation?! He's so.. nice!  
  
Auron was now being addressed again. 'Is your wife not accompanying you on this journey?'  
  
'No, Maester Jyscal. I am not married.' He spoke the words slowly, dark eyes fixed on Rikku's all the while. 'I was.. banished from my life as monk of Yevon.' The Guado simply nodded in understanding.  
  
'I see, I had not heard of your refusal to the proposition.. but.. I do understand why one would decline marriage were it not for love.' Maester Jyscal chuckled as he looked back at Rikku., '..But for the life of me I cannot understand why none of you gentleman have tried your luck with this young lady!'  
  
Three sets of eyes fixed on the Al Bhed.   
  
All Rikku could do was blush uncontrollably.  
*************************************************************************************  
*AL BHED TRANSLATIONS AND PRONUNCIATIONS:  
Fryd eh Spira?! (FE-raae-de eay-ha spee-ra?!) = What in Spira?!  
Ur fuyr.. (OO-ra feooae-ra..) = Oh woah..  
*************************************************************************************  
©Erica Runge, 16th of March, 2003. All characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFX. Songwords ©Utada Hikaru. 


	11. Undeniable Love

Authors Note: Whew! Well here it is! *wide grin* hope I did okay!! ^.^ Dun bash me if i didn't though! lol.. *groans* the lemons are gunna be hell to write! ^.^ But fun all the same *blushes*  
No of course there's no lemon YET! Let's be realistic here folks, it'll happen - but give it some time!  
*sighs* it's so dreamy writing about kissing Au *lubblubb* What I wouldn't give to be Rikku! lol  
Now for the thankies! Oh! and I might not be able to do the next chappy for afew days - my computer is having problems -again- so it has to be checked out -again-.. so yeh.. hope you're a patient person, reading this ^.^  
Blurry - I know how much you wanted romance to finally come up.. so i hope you're happy!! Just.. be aware that it's Auron in question here.. and that can mean just about ANYTHING *subtle hint in no particular direction* ^.^  
Cherry Bunny - dear me! Alotta posts there! *deep breath* ^.^ For a start - I didn't say there will be ALOT of lemon in here, i just said there would be SOME (could mean once.. twice.. maybe more! ^.^) but i would NEVER use sex to cover up the romantic aspect in my story - I'm a hopeless romantic myself, and couldn't imagine one of my stories with sex but no romance behind it! It just wouldn't happen. Hmm.. I'm not too sure if your comment about my chapters was a put-down or not.. but I assure you that I don't make them 'short' with the motive of getting more reviews - that's just how I write - and i enjoy writing that way! ^.^ Besides, in the end the story comes out - and quickly too, seeing as i usually post a chapter a night. I'm not sneaky and i don't have any ulterior motives for writing the way i do - it's just how i do it *shrugs* hope that didn't seem harsh or anything, but I started writing some of my stories long before i'd even known about fanfiction.net, and so they were always that length! ^.^ Thanks for the reviews but, I hope you can look past length and focus on content ^.^  
Rinny Leonhart/Rikku - *giggles too* Ya, i liked the 'auron isn't my husband' bit too! How horrible am i - putting them in all these crazy situations ^.^  
Ater Serpens - lol.. Auron blushing ^.^ ya, it is kinda funny when you think about it! I couldn't imagine him doing it at 35 or anything.. but at 22 it's still plausable imo ^.^ It wouldn't be a full on blush tho (like rikku could prolly do! ^.^) just a little redness on his cheeks! *kawaii overload* waiiiiii! ^.^v  
M.Stygianstar - Here's your romance mr./ms./mrs./miss./sir/madam/lord/lady (yeh yeh! *sweatdrop*) romantic! ^.^ just a tidbit for now!  
FactorMatrix - *grins* ah yes - the juicy goodness of a love triangle! ^.^ I'm gunna be writing another aurikku (well actually aurikka [auron/rikku/wakka!]) soon too! *grins*  
Dat's all of 'em! ^.^ Thanks guys!  
Remember - Al Bhed translations & pronunciations at the very bottom! ^.^  
Now enjoy! Till next chappy - Ciao! *runs off to polish off her jar of Nutella* ^.^v  
  
*************************************************************************************  
*************************************************************************************  
The Power Of Change  
a Rikku and Auron romance  
*************************************************************************************  
Chapter Eleven: 'Undeniable Love'   
*************************************************************************************  
..And I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder..  
If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cos you know I'd walk a thousand miles,  
If I could just see you..   
If I could just hold you..  
Tonight..  
~"A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton~  
*************************************************************************************  
  
The next day brought another challenge to the small summoner's party - their inevitable crossing of the Thunder Plains.  
  
Currently they all stood at the edge of the gloomy expanse, slightly sheilded by the edge of the tunnel from Guadosalam and watching as the bright bolts crackled into the resisting earth mere meters away, sending handfuls of rock and dirt into the air following each viscious assult.   
  
Rikku shivered at the back of the group, her eyes squeezed shut and hands trying desperately to block out the sounds that wormed their way between her tightly pressed fingers. Even after Yunie's pilgrimage - and the additional six years following it - Rikku still hadn't been able to dismiss her phobia of the storm's yellow fury, cringing at its mere mention. She'd been overjoyed after the last Plains crossing was finally behind her.. but now she had to face its wrath all over again.. .  
  
'Right, we cross quickly - understood? Stick to the conductor spires and don't look back.' Braska explained, his eyes shifting between each of his guardian as he did. 'Rikku.. are you okay?'  
  
The terrified Al Bhed bit her lip harshly as she answered. 'Y-yes.. let's g-go.'  
  
Jecht pumped his fist in the air enthusiastically. 'Yeh! This is my kinda challenge!' He chuckled, tightening his protective armband as his eyes flashed with excitement. 'Here I go! Watch and weep!'  
  
'Jecht!' Braska warned, as the blitzer began to slowly walk towards the first spire - daring the heavens to take him on. 'Don't be a fool - remember what I just told you! A dead guardian is no use to anyone!'  
  
'Geez Braska, don't get your knickers in a twist! I'll be just fi--'  
  
CRASH!   
  
Jecht lept out of the way just in time, the bolt zapping into the ground where he'd stood seconds previous and making the tanned guardian whoop loudly.  
  
'OH YEAH! Ya see that?! Didn't I tell ya!' He grinned triumphantly, even puffing out his chest a little boastfully.   
  
Braska shook his head and sighed, pulling out a travelling sphere and handing it to Auron. 'If he gets hit, I want it captured- okay? Should be a good reminder of what happens when a fool goes against the words of someone with his best interests at heart.'   
  
Auron raised an eyebrow at the words of his summoner, but nodded anyway. 'Okay.'  
  
Rikku, who was still shivering further back in the caves enterance, let her fright abate for a moment while she remembered the results of Auron's capture on the sphere.. when she'd watched it during Yunie's pilgrimage. Just a pity that he was too busy filming the lightning in the distance to actually capture the very moment one stray little bolt happened to make contact with the champion blitzer. She chuckled quietly.. if only!  
  
'Auron,' she began, wobbling slowly towards him on legs of jelly, 'Could.. I do the filming?'  
  
The dark guardian looked down at her for a moment, before handing her the sphere and turning away slightly.  
  
Still distant.. Sigh.  
  
Rikku peered through the strange gooey vision that met her gaze as she drew the object up to her face, strange at first, but she quickly got accustomed to it. 'Here goes!'  
  
Jecht was doing some sort of weird victory dance.. or so it looked through the oozing lens. Rikku couldn't help but laugh, What a goof! This is going to look great on film!   
  
He'd began kicking a blitzball around in the open whilst Braska lectured him from the first conductor spire, a look of strong dissapproval on his handsome face as he spoke.   
  
'Jecht! One of these days--'  
  
CRASH!  
  
The blitzball went flying from the tanned guardian's grasp as he got slammed heavily into the hard ground beneath him, Braska gaping in suprise before beginning to laugh loudly.  
  
'The all-mighty Jecht isn't so all-might NOW, is he!' the summoner chuckled, walking over to help his friend up.  
  
'Ah geez, that one just came out of nowhere.. .'  
  
Rikku flipped the recording switch off and was suprised to find Auron smiling at the recent events, such a rare happening.. shame, he has such a nice smile too..   
  
So she clicked the device on once more.. and moved the lens to capture the look on the dark guardian's face, not stopping even as he turned around and the smile slipped away.. to be replaced with a frown.   
  
'What are you doing?'  
  
'Filming. Obviously!' Rikku grinned at him and handed the sphere back to Braska as he rejoined his other guardians.  
  
'Enough time has been wasted, let us cross.'  
  
Auron, Jecht and Braska began to dash towards the first spire, stopping shortly when they reached it before preparing to run to the next. But where was Rikku?  
  
'Rikku?' Jecht spotted the pretty Al Bhed peeking out from the tunnel's entrance, a look of fear etching heavily into her features. 'Ah.. are you coming or what?'  
  
'I have a choice?' a glimmer of hope lit up her face.  
  
'No. Unless you want to be left behind.' That was Auron. 'Do you want to be left behind?'  
  
Ur kaa..* Is that hopefulness I hear in his voice?  
  
'No!! But I'm.. kinda afraid.. of lightning.. is all.. .' Rikku jumped back with a yelp as a bolt struck the earth mere inches from where she was situated. Auron just sighed in response, and stared off into the distance.  
  
'Just run over, it isn't far.' Braska shouted - finishing with a chuckle, 'Than you can use Jecht for shelter!'  
  
The blitzer rolled his eyes at the feeble attempt at a joke, but Auron - who was still staring at the glowing spires on the horizon, felt his stomache turn slightly at the suggestion.  
  
'U-ugyo..*' taking a deep breath and shutting her eyes, Rikku hesitated for a fleeting moment before running at full speed towards the tall structure - failing to see a rock in her path and tripping over it with full force.  
  
Rikku went crashing into the small group, falling heavily against Jecht and sending him sprawling to the ground due to the impact. Auron and Braska had been merely knocked aside, turning to stare down at the two guardians with suprised expressions.  
  
Rikku groaned and rubbed her elbow, it had hit against something hard during the fall and was now throbbing gently with pain, but she forgot about the minor injury when she became aware of her current position - face down on top of Jecht.   
  
'Ur so-- Cunno!'*  
  
The blitzer peeked up at Rikku and grinned cheekily, winking as the Al Bhed's eyes widened. 'I have no idea what you just said.. but you can stay put if ya want!'  
  
Auron's eyes flashed darkly from his place over the two guardians. 'Enough! Let's go.' He reached down and pulled Rikku to her feet by the back of her top, hardly caring if she was opposed to the action in any way.  
  
'Hey! What are you doing..! don't be so rough!' She shot Auron a harsh look as she brushed herself off, helped Jecht up and holding on tightly to his arm. 'Okay.. NOW we can go!'  
  
The two dashed off ahead, clinging tightly together as they weaved their way from spire to spire - leaving Auron and Braska where they stood.   
  
The summoner just chuckled as he glanced at the look of annoyance on his friend's face. 'There's a little agency built in the middle of these plains - I'm sure they'll wait for us there, let go.'   
  
Auron started out suprisingly fast, but was unsure of why he was rushing.  
  
Of course it's because of her.. that crazy Al Bhed woman! Damn that Jecht.. he must be interested in her.. but why in Spira do I care?  
  
Just as Braska had guessed, Rikku and Jecht had stopped at the agency half-way across the plains - but unknown to the summoner and Auron, they'de also booked rooms for the night.   
  
'Rooms?! Jecht, we were only going to stop here for a rest.'  
  
'Exactly, a rest - that's what the rooms are for.'  
  
'Not overnight! A rest as in.. to get supplies.'  
  
'We didn't buy any supplies in Guadosalam because the shopkeepers and merchants all marked their prices up when they heard that a summoner was arriving,' Auron broke in.  
  
'Well, Rikku's tired.. so let's just stay already.'  
  
'Since when do you care about anybody!' Auron confronted, annoyed that Jecht had brought the Al Bhed into it.  
  
'Since I met somebody who ISN'T just anybody!' he shot back, delighted in the reaction it got from the dark guardian.  
  
'Hmph.' Auron clenched his fists tightly and marched into his own booked room, slamming the door behind him angrily.   
  
As it had turned out, Braska was sharing the room with him whilst Rikku and Jecht had the other. Not really something Auron was too happy about - although he would never admit it!  
  
Time passed and Auron gradually complied to the sleep that threatened the clarity of his thoughts. Dragging himself up from his seat, he stretched out on the cool sheets of his bed and fell into a torrid slumber.  
  
A soft clicking sound finally woke him up some moments later, clouded eyes slowly focusing on a blurry figure by the door.   
  
'Sorry Jecht,' the figure whispered, as Auron's vision cleared to reveal Rikku standing by the lock and bolting it shut tightly. 'I didn't mean to wake you, it's just that my Pops always told me that it's dangerous to leave the door un-- AURON!'  
  
She'd turned around and now stood facing him, her bright green eyes widening to enhance the swirling pattern inside them tenfold. Although fully clothed, her hair was unbound and lay softly against her shoulders - slightly damp from the shower she'd just taken.  
  
'Uh.. gosh, I must have the wrong room..' she murmered, a blush rising on her cheeks as the devistatingly handsome guardian stared at her. 'I.. I'll go than, I guess.. bye..' the sound in her voice as well as the fact that she made no attempt to move displayed her unwillingness to make good with her words.  
  
'Stay.'   
  
The words spilled out of Auron's lips before he could even contemplate their meaning, but as it was.. he was hardly contemplating anything besides the beautiful woman that stood by his door.. .  
  
Than Rikku smiled nervously, and slowly walked over to him - taking a seat by his bed and staring into his eyes. At that moment, partially relaxed as he lay propped-up on his side, his oculars were soulful and warm. Beautiful... more beautiful than Rikku had ever seen them before.  
  
'Are.. you sure?' she murmered in almost a whisper, unsure wether to ask the question knowing it was tempting her fate.. but at least give him the chance to back out if he'd changed his mind.  
  
A slight nod. 'Yes.'  
  
Rikku's heart began to beat more swiftly as she lent down towards him.. seeing the light of the bedside lamp flicker across his tanned skin, afew strands of his dark hair boardering the side of his face being gently brushed away by her delicate fingers.. and than being lost in his dark iris' as they met her own.  
  
She'd often spent lazy summer days daydreaming about the feeling of his lips against hers, but they could never have prepared her for the wonder of the real thing.   
  
On contact, Auron released a quiet groan - his eyes shutting gently as the soft sensation washed over his body, causing him to reach up and cup her chin in his hands in an attempt to ensure that it wouldn't stop. Rikku's tender lips slowly parted, allowing the tip of her tongue to run moistly over his mouth before tilting her head to the side and indicating that she wanted to kiss him more deeply. He obliged -powerless to stop her in any case, his free arm slipped around her slim little waist - drawing her body down closer to his.  
  
'Rikku..' he whispered softly, desire coloring his words and making the stoic guardian seem just a shadow of his former uptight self. 'Rikku..'  
  
The Al Bhed girl had come to kneel by the bedside, fingers gently teasing the fine hair at the nape of his neck as she sighed happily against his mouth - but now she slowly pulled herself up to lie next to him, shivering at the warm contact of his strong body as she pressed closer.  
  
Their mouths continued to fuse, tongues running softly against one another for several more moments until Auron finally broke it off - slowly looking up into deep green eyes that mirrored his look of longing.. and loving.  
  
As if afraid that to go any further would be to defy some unbreakable rule, Rikku simply sighed with a smile, bending down to brush the dark guardian's lips with her own before whispering gently in his ear.  
  
'I love you, Auron.'  
  
*************************************************************************************  
*AL BHED TRANSLATIONS AND PRONUNCIATIONS:  
Ur kaa.. (OO-ra kahah..) = Oh gee..  
U-ugyo.. (OO-oo-geaeoh..) = O-okay..  
Ur so-- Cunno! (OO-ra seeoh.. KUoonnoh!) = Oh my-- Sorry!  
*************************************************************************************  
©Erica Runge, 17th of March, 2003. All characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFX. Songwords ©Vanessa Carlton. 


	12. Unhappy Aftermath

AUTHORS NOTE: hi! *waves & plonks hervacation bags down* lol.. nah, my computer finally got fixed (hopefully for good this time! -_-) ..so here I am ^.^  
Thanks to all who reviewed - sorry i couldn't thank you all individually this time.. running short of time! But i really appreciate your trouble!  
  
COMING SOON:  
( 'x(m)' means that's a mutual feelings - ie. whomever it's between.. they're the couple in the story!)  
'Single Emotion Divided' - pairing: Squall x Quistis x(m) Laguna x Rinoa [ff8] (Love-square!! but essentially a QuistisXLaguna - a long chapter story!)  
'Eternal Hearts' - pairing: Cloud x(m) Aerith [Kingdom Hearts] (no love-triangles or squares.. but a HUGE twist! Long chapter story & pre-KH!)  
'Untitled' - pairing: Freya x(m) Fratley [ff9] (once again - simple.. but no big twist, and prolly quite a short chapter story.)  
'Heart Of Wutai' - pairing: Yuffie x(m) Vincent x Tifa [ff7] (Love-triangle, long chapter story!)  
'Untitled' - pairing: Lulu x Auron x(m) Rikku x Wakka [ff10] (another square!! set pre-game.. and long!!!)  
PLUS.. the sequal of 'The Power Of Change' when it's done - of course!! ^.^  
  
*points above* I'v started all of those above! (except for the sequal of course! ^.^) so here's to the near-future in writing! ^___^  
  
CONSIDERING:  
Irvine x(m) Selphie x Seifer [ff8], Edgar x(m) Terra x Seltzer [ff6].  
  
Like either of the ones on the 'considering' list?.. or have a pairing you'de like me to write about?.. tell me about it if you have the time (in a review? ^.^)  
  
Now enjoy this!! and please review!!!  
*************************************************************************************  
This chappy is dedicated to 'faded jae' & 'Yaya-meet-Nana', two of the very best writers out there - and i really mean that!! Read Jae's Aurikku bedtime story! *grins* and Yaya (Kat)'s fantastic Cleris 1-shot!! *cheers*   
  
*************************************************************************************  
*************************************************************************************  
The Power Of Change  
a Rikku and Auron romance  
*************************************************************************************  
Chapter Twelve: 'Unhappy Aftermath'   
*************************************************************************************  
  
My head's full of thoughts..   
Thoughts of you,   
And I'm distracted so easy-   
Thinking what to do..   
So unsure, so unfamiliar,   
Am I wrong to think that something could happen?   
  
Will you fall for me?   
I need to know, the way I'd like you to..   
Baby, will you fall for me?   
The way I've fallen for you..   
  
I'm not like myself,   
And I'm playing the role of someone else..   
And my hearts beating so fast,   
I can't stop it..   
And Im so unsure,   
So unfamiliar..   
Am I wrong to think that something could happen?   
  
Will you fall for me?   
The way I'd like you to..   
Will you fall for me?   
The way I've fallen for you..   
The way I've fallen for you..   
The way I've fallen for you..   
  
Fallen for, fallen for you..   
  
For you..   
  
So unsure, so unfamiliar,   
Am I wrong to think..   
That something could happen?   
Was I wrong to think I..   
  
~"Will You Fall for Me" by Delta Goodrem~www.deltagoodrem.com~  
*************************************************************************************  
Rikku awoke the next day with a contented smile printed on her lovely face. Feeling refreshed and energetic, she threw back the covers and shifted to a seated position on the edge of the worn agency bed, stretching slowly and rubbing her eyes.   
  
Jecht was sprawled out across the room, having slipped half out of his own residing at some point during the night, and was snoring so loudly that Rikku could hardly believe she'd slept through it.  
  
Heading towards the bathroom with that dreamy smile still plastered to her face - courtesy of a certain legendary guardian - the pretty Al Bhed began to ponder how she'd go about greeting Auron when she saw him.. .  
  
In the room across the hall, that very man was abruptly woken by another of Braska's fitful sleep-conversations.  
  
'.. Gn.. six-hundred gil?!!..' The silver-haired summoner thrashed about abit before rolling onto his other side and continuing his muttering, '..two-hundred ..sngh ..two-fifty..' Afew smacks of his lips followed before he trailed off into silence.  
  
Auron sighed and slowly rose to his feet, raking his fingers lightly through his hair as he decided that it was pointless trying to sleep anymore - Braska made it impossible.  
  
Clad in his black shirt and pants, he made his way over to the bathroom to shave - amid thoughts of a beautiful Al Bhed woman.  
  
He could still taste the sweetness of her mouth on his lips, and felt a faint pain at the nape of his neck where she had pulled a just little too hard on the sensitive hairs while locked in his embrace.   
  
Than Auron remembered..   
  
Rikku had told him that she loved him.  
  
A frown crossed his darkly-handsome features, causing him to nick his chin with the razor as his hand began to shake. Dropping the offending object into the sink, Auron cursed quietly and stared at his reflection in the small bathroom mirror.  
  
Yevon.. when Rikku said that.. I nearly choked on my own saliva, He recalled solemnly. How can she love me?! I mean, sure.. I feel something for her too - but.. it's just too soon for anything that serious.. isn't it?  
  
After some time had passed deep in thought, Auron finally made his way into the other room, collecting his belongings and heading out for some fresh air while he waited.  
  
Leaning heavily against the agency's wall and sheltered by the roofs small overhang, he silently watched the lightning flash brightly across the dusty plains - lifting his jug of sake to his lips and taking afew slow gulps as he continued to drift in and out of emotions.  
  
Auron didn't usually drink this early in the morning.. but sometimes it helped dull thoughts that plagued his mind..  
  
Like thoughts of Rikku.  
  
It had felt right when he'd been with her yesterday - at the time he'd wished it would never stop - but now, given a chance alone to think.. he didn't feel so sure that at it had been the best thing to do after all..  
  
'Boo!'  
  
Auron felt a pair of delicate arms wrap themselves tightly around his waist - stopping him mid-thought and causing the jug of sake he held to fall from his grip, it's contents emptying thickly onto the ground by his feet.   
  
'Rikku..!' he gaped - shocked that she'd managed to creep up on him unheard - but quickly shook it off. Instead, he fixed her with a wary look and asked abruptly, 'What do you want?'.  
  
A confused look flashed across the Al Bhed's face for a second, before she chuckled delicately and stared up at him with a blush rising on her cheeks. 'I think you already know the answer to that question!' Wink.  
  
Auron's eyes widened slightly as Rikku carefully rose up on tippy-toes, closing the gap between their faces. A faint musky scent filled his nostrils as some silky strands of her hair brushed his face, her mouth just inches from his own. She smiled softly, slightly parted rosey-pink lips being slowly moistened as the tip of her tongue ran over them - and atop them.. the most beautiful sparkling green eyes he'd ever seen.   
  
'You.. make me feel amazing..' Rikku's voice was hushed and throaty as her hands came to rest over the well-defined contours of Auron's collarbone, fingertips lightly brushing the base of his neck as she drew herself closer against him. 'All I see is you.'  
  
Yevon.. Auron certainly shared her views there - he was drowning in this woman.. and it was scaring him half to death.  
  
It didn't help that he was basically glued to Rikku, either.  
  
Just as her eyes fluttered closed in anticipation for the moment her lips would touch his.. Auron turned his head to the side..   
  
..and pushed her away.  
  
She uttered a small cry of suprise, taking a hold of his arm to steady herself as she was caught off balance by the motion. 'A-Auron?'  
  
'Rikku.. ' he began, unable to meet her eyes from fear that his resolve would falter. '..Don't.'  
  
'What do you mean?..' she carefully studied his visable features, wanting to know what he was so afraid of.. 'What's wrong?'  
  
'Last night..,' Auron slowly worded after some time, focusing on the lightning in the distance intently. 'It.. it was a.. mistake.'  
  
gasping quietly, Rikku narrowed her eyes a little, 'No.. you.. you don't mean that!' She laughed nervously, shock imprinted heavily in her voice. 'You can't.. truly believe that!?!'  
  
'I'm.. sorry.' Auron began to feel sick to the stomach with the guilt that washed over him, but still managed to convinced himself that what he was doing was the right thing for the both of them, finishing up slowly whilst trying to stem the tide of emotion that threatened to overcome him completely. 'We both weren't thinking straight at the time.. so, it's best we just forget what took place.'  
  
Rikku felt like her heart was being ripped in two with those words - hearing that the events of yesterday had ment absolutely nothing to him - but instead of recoiling violently in the hurt and anger she felt, the young Al Bhed merely voiced a trembled sob and turned away.  
  
Six years of one-sided love, finally broken by a single night of tender closeness.. only to be trampled underfoot the very next day when it was voiced as nothing but a mistake - an accident brought about in the heat of the moment.  
  
It was almost too much to bear.  
  
Unable to continue standing around in the shroud of heavy silence that had fallen between herself and Auron, Rikku made her way back towards the door of the agency - hoping to find comfort in the friendship of one of the other men within.  
  
It came in the form of Jecht.  
  
Presently he was trying to explain a certain aspect of Blitzball to a seemingly confused Braska, but when he spotted the downcast Al Bhed, he immediately stopped to scratch his head and look at her with a hint of worry. 'Seeing you upset.. it's just not natural.' Folding his arms briefly across his tattooed chest and tilting his head, Jecht allowed his gaze to linger on Rikku's saddened features - before abandoning the pose to stride over to where the young Al Bhed stood and engulf her in a tight embrace.  
  
Unable to resist the wave of tender emotion that filtered through his system, the tanned blitzer softly buried his face into the silky plume of blonde hair atop Rikku's head. Feeling no resistance from the younger woman, he remained this way for some time - eventually sighing and whispering gruffly into the Al Bhed's ear.  
  
'Y'know.. I'm not the best at comforting people when they're down.. but.. I'd still like to try.'  
  
A short silence ensued, Rikku breathing in the salty scent that clung unwaveringly to Jecht's skin.. imagining it was Auron who was holding her, cradling her.. comforting her. Despite the difference in how it felt being held by the blitzer - it certainly wasn't unpleasent, and the pretty Al Bhed actually found herself smiling against the warmth of his shoulder. 'I-It's nothing..'  
  
She was happy that SOMEONE cared.  
  
Braska had watched Jecht's advances with mixed feelings. He was truly the only one who knew about his two male guardians mutual attraction for the petit blonde - hoping silently that nothing damaging would result from it.  
  
Otherwise, the pilgrimage could result in chaos.  
*************************************************************************************  
©Erica Runge, 1st of April, 2003. All characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFX. Songwords ©Delta Goodrem. 


	13. Unprepared Confrontation

Authors Note: *Jumps around* Here you go! Another chapter for y'all!! I have to say.. Jecht really cracked me up in this installment!! *giggles* Oh, and dunno if any of you have noticed.. but all of the songs i put before the story usually have a connection with the content of the chapter! 'Love Is A Battlefield' is so fitting - don't you agree?^.^   
Thanks so much to these lovelies:  
Tuatha Danaan - ah yesh! The almighty queen of Aurikkus'!! *grins* Loved chappy 24 hun - when's 25 gunna be up? *greedyishness* ^.^  
DracusXero - Lol, ya, I do have alotta twists and turns in here huh, hope nobody minds.. I just thrive on drama (and romance too of course - bucketloads of that to come!!). I din mean to make Auron come across as mean or anything before.. just really mixed up with his feelings. After all, he was a monk for years.. and unaccustomed to romance I'm guessing ^.^  
faded jae - ARGHH - how long are you gunna keep me waiting for the next chappy of your Aurikku?! *jumps around impatiently* It's totally great! *glomps Jae* Glad you like how Jecht is too - such a sweetie! ^.^  
blazingIcEph0eniX - *salutes* sir yes sir! Enjoy dis!!!  
Ater Serpens - Aww nah!! You guys aren't slave drivers!! I love writing for everyone (and for me of course!!), so I get annoyed with myself if I don't update fairly regularly anyways! All my reviewers are just wonderful - you're what keeps me going! Feel free to push.. but dun forget to review too!! ^.^  
Demon Star - *innocent look* Evil? me? ..curses! I'v been found out! ^.^ But like I said before - I didn't mean to make Auron come across as being mean, just abit suprised and unsure over Rikku's confessed love ^.^ (oh man.. wait till he finds out the extent of it! *grins*)  
Rinny Leonhart / Rikku - demanding little thing, aren't ya! Heehee - but ya, Auron will experience jealousy yet! Just wait and see!  
  
Review peoples! I beg of ya! ^.^ oh.. and enjoy the chappy too! (Al Bhed translations & pronunciations at the bottom!)  
  
MAJOR *WAI* ROMANCE NEXT CHAPTER! Teehee! ^.^v *sighs happily*  
  
*************************************************************************************  
*************************************************************************************  
'The Power Of Change'  
*A Rikku and Auron romance*  
*************************************************************************************  
Chapter Thirteen: 'Unprepared Confrontation'   
*************************************************************************************  
You're begging me to go, you're making me stay..  
Why do you hurt me so bad?  
It would help me to know,  
Do I stand in your way? Or am I the best thing you've had?  
Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why..  
But I'm trapped by your love, and I'm chained to your side.   
  
We are young, heartache to heartache we stand..  
No promises, no demands -  
Love is a battlefield.   
  
We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong,  
Searching our hearts for so long.. both of us knowing..  
Love is a battlefield.   
  
We're losing control,  
Will you turn me away or touch me deep inside?  
And before this gets old, will it still feel the same?  
There's no way this will die,  
But if we get much closer, I could lose control -  
And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold..   
  
~"Love Is A Battlefield" by Pat Benatar~  
*************************************************************************************  
  
The Macalania Woods were simply dazzling during the early morning - pale shafts of light filtering softly through the dense foliage of the canopy above and reflecting brilliantly off of the giant sparkling crystal orbs at their base.   
  
The transformation it brought about the usually gloomy forest was truly breathtaking - all the colours of the rainbow warmly surrounded the group of travellers in a flurry of twinkling beams.  
  
Rikku was speechless, she'd never seen Macalania wood like this before. Leading the group with the occasional twirl of enthusiasm, she only drew to a standstill when the light had receded from it's peepholes into the world below the canopy and returned the woods into its usual mystical gloom. Than the Al Bhed simply smiled and turned to Braska.  
  
'I'm feeling abit peckish.. what do you say we take a little rest and have a snack?' Rikku drew out a few juicy berries from the items pouch by her side that she'd managed to steal from a fiend shortly before they'd come to stop, presenting them to the men with a pleased smile. 'I ate a few of these a moment ago - they taste really nice!'  
  
Braska nodded in reply and led them over to a small clearing just off the path, seating himself against a sturdy tree root and beginning to speak in a reminiscing tone. 'When I was a boy, I used to come into these woods with my friends occasionally - when my duties as a budding summoner weren't too demanding. We'd all go exploring and swim in the springs, than lean up against a tree like this - dreaming about the future and eating these.' He held up the small tart fruits Rikku had given him with a smile, shaking his head gently. 'I knew what would happen.. someday, but despite that.. I'd still dream about the alternatives - you know?'  
  
The little group were silent for a moment, all reflecting on his words in their own way. Finally, it was Rikku who spoke quietly and drew all of their attention to her.  
  
'You don't have to, you know.. sacrifice yourself.'  
  
She regretted speaking the words immediately, knowing full-well that installing false hope in her friends as well as voicing something which only she ought to know in this time, would inevitably lead to great problems in the future. Oh, why hadn't she thought before she spoke?  
  
Whilst Auron and Jecht continued to eyeball her with unabated surprise, Braska merely waved the suggestion away lightly - a softly saddened smile still shadowing his warm features.  
  
'I have known it from childhood, Rikku - and learnt to accept it long ago. Knowing that I can bring happiness to the population of Spira.. and perhaps the chance that Sin will not be reborn.. this is what I live for.. what I've trained for.'  
  
The young Al Bhed was sniffling quietly to herself, not wanting anyone to see her cry. She was twenty-two years old.. AND a guardian - it wasn't something that she considered right to do in the presence of others. Despite this, she soon found herself wrapping her uncle in a comforting hug.. something she guessed was probably more for her own benefit than his - but Braska understood and patted her back gently, allowing her tears to flow freely against the feathery cloth covering his shoulder.  
  
After some time had passed and the initial emotion had died down, the little group began on their way again - somewhat re-energised from the short break, but all drifting off into their own worlds of thought.  
  
'Fyed..*,' Rikku whispered in her native tongue. Having reached a branch in the path they were walking along, the Al Bhed had hesitated for a moment - picking up on a noise that sounded strangely foreign in the heavy stillness that cloaked them all. It was a constant but barely audible whirring.. that seemed to fill the air around her completely - making it impossible to detect from which direction it was coming, or even to distinguish what was making it.  
  
Just as Braska stepped up to ask what the problem was - Rikku thrust out both arms to bar his way and shrieked, 'YSPICR! - AMBUSH!'  
  
Having been discovered, and fully intent on making the most of the situation while they still had the chance - nine giant wasps shot out from the foliage that had concealed them from view, surrounding the small group with sharp barbs bared.  
  
On instinct, guardians and summoner backed up against one another as they began, forming a tight circle facing their offenders in preparation and slipping into their respective attacking stances.   
  
'These guys are really agile,' Rikku shouted to her companions above the now deafening whirring the fiend's wings made as they circled their prey. 'Magic and surprise attacks will work best.'  
  
Braska took the opportunity to power up a fire spell as himself, Jecht and Auron were eventually confronted with two fiends each - sizing their opponents up momentarily.   
  
The remaining three targeted in on the weakest and most vulnerable of the group - Rikku.  
  
Undeterred by the oozing barbs that seemed to always be facing her, and preventing the most direct line of offence - the agile Al Bhed shot underneath the violent jab that the first icy wasp aimed at her, twisting quickly as the fiend's unprotected back was exposed for her disposal. With a loud squelch, Rikku's Kaiser knuckles buried themselves deeply into its fleshy body - resulting in a splatter of pungent watery blood that rained down upon her arm and upturned face. Shaking off the urge to hurl as some of the oozing liquid was propelled into her mouth, the Al Bhed turned to face the remaining fiends with steely resolve.  
  
Meanwhile, Jecht had successfully managed to cut down both of his oppressors with a single airborne swipe - a technique the guardian had been perfecting in an effort to make up for his lack of playing blitzball lately. 'Yeahhh! That's how it done!' He grinned triumphantly and pumped a fist in the air, despite the fact that he was covered with insect guts and being severely glared at by Auron.  
  
'That's my line!' The dark guardian stated gruffly, attempting another unsuccessful chop towards one of the fiends.   
  
Wasps.., Auron thought dismally as he continued his assault unfazed, haunting me through the ages.. .   
  
As a monk of Yevon, the stoic guardian had been plagued by the insects twice. Once during a gathering - when a whole nest of them were found in the dome of Bevelle temple and he'd been the unlucky one chosen to get them down.. with hazardous results.   
  
Than when the Abbott's daughter had walked with him in the grounds, and he'd followed suit when she'd picked a flower and sniffed it..  
  
with hazardous results.  
  
Therefore, Auron simply hated wasps.  
  
Braska was met with success when fighting his fiends - blasting them with a few shots of fire magic before their scorched corpses fell to the ground and burst into flurries of pyreflies. His elementals had not only saved him from bodily harm.. but also from the state Jecht was currently in.  
  
I wonder if insect innards stain skin? Could give a whole new dimension to Jecht's look.. the walking mosaic! Braska chuckled at the thought.  
  
Rikku was grinning as another fiend fell at her feet - blown to kingdom come with a lightning marble she'd drawn from her items pouch the very moment before it had prepared to attack.   
  
Two down.. one to go! she observed with a satisfactory rush of adrenalin, this is kinda exciting!  
  
The remaining wasp proved not as easy to hit - dodging quickly out of the way of each and every swipe that the Al Bhed aimed at it and still managing to slip in a few jabs of its barb between assaults.  
  
'Tnyd!*' Another miss.. and another. Without realising it, Rikku had slowly been backing off of the path as she ducked and swerved out of the way of the insect's agile counter attacks - soon finding herself in a real predicament.  
  
Her back touched against the unyielding trunk of a tree - hard - and she lost her balance completely, flailing to the ground awkwardly.  
  
Jecht had begun to make his way over to assist the pretty Al Bhed - and Braska headed towards Auron - when it happened.  
  
The wasp's long, sharp barb - oozing plentifully with gleaming poison - met its target, biting deeply into the tender exposed flesh of Rikku's stomach.  
  
Her scream tore the dark guardian from his own attack - snapping his head over to glimpse the crumpled heap that lay at the base of a tall tree with widening eyes. They hadn't exactly been on speaking terms lately - something which had secretly plagued Auron no-end - but he forgot that fact in a heartbeat.  
  
'RIKKU!!'  
  
The very last thing that the petit Al Bhed was aware of at that moment, amidst the searing pain of the poison as it spread rapidly through her bloodstream, was the sight of her beautiful dark guardian as he rushed to her side - features ridden with both fear and sorrow.   
  
Than there was only darkness.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
*AL BHED TRANSLATIONS AND PRONUNCIATIONS:  
Fyed.. (FEaeeay-de..) = Wait..  
YSPICR! (AE-SEE-PEEE-KU-RA!) = AMBUSH!  
Tnyd! (TEnae-de!) = Drat!  
*************************************************************************************  
©Erica Runge, 2nd of April, 2003. All characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFX. Songwords ©Pat Benatar. 


	14. Unwell, Unsure

Authors note: Awww! *nudges her readers* You can guess what's gunna happen next!! ^.~ Oh, and ya - sorry the full-on romance wasn't in this chappy, it just wouldn't have worked.. so instead, it's in the next chapter!! Wai! (PS - Jecht so craaazy! lol)  
Thanks goes to:  
Blurry - Did you ever realise how demanding you are?! lol ^.^ But I still lubb ya! *glomps*  
tuatha danaan - Hey, always look forward to your reviews! Oh and, I check your site like, every day - to see if the next chappy will be up, honestly - you sure know how to drive me crazy! lol ^.^ subtle hint: *cough*chappy 25*cough* ^.^  
Deathalletta - Lol, well thanks! I'm really pleased that the triangle aspect has been met with such favourability by most, it's truly fun to write aswell!! As you can see.. Jechty is pushing it along nicely in this chappy! lol. Ta for your opinion on the other stories/ideas i'v started on aswell - the Quaguna will be up soon!  
DracusXero - Oh, thanks for the subtle hint about what i should have done with the start of this chappy, lol - but by the time i'd gotten your review I'd already written the start anyways.. hope you still like it? *glomps* thanks alot though!!  
Demon Star - Coda - Yufsters - lol.. woah.. that's a long name O.O Call me evil again and i'll sic a wasp onto ya! lol j/k.. that's too predictable! *schemes* ^.^  
  
Oh hey - anyone heard of the ffx-2 character that's part of Nooj/Nuji's group (i think) - Gipple? lol, well - that's his name in Japanese anyways - he's the one with short blonde hair and an eye-patch. Anyways.. That just struck me as funny (his name), cos call me immature - but it reminded me of the Seinfeld episode where Jerry dated that girl he didn't know the name of, the only thing he knew was that whatever it was, it rhymed with a female body part.. turned out to be 'Dolores'. lol.. but one of his guesses was 'Gipple' ^.^ Just made me wonder if they're gunna change Gipple's name for the english version!  
  
Anyways, R & R & Enjoy! Al Bhed translations & pronunciations at the bottom! The song below is from my fave J-rock band 'Luna Sea' - hope you like it! ^.^v *Sugi lurvishness!*  
*************************************************************************************  
The Power Of Change  
A Rikku and Auron romance  
*************************************************************************************  
Chapter Fourteen: 'Unwell, Unsure'   
*************************************************************************************  
I still can't believe,  
That I'm not all alone -  
I still doubt it...  
  
I couldn't even see myself,  
Until I met you.  
  
I used to walk all by myself,  
And I didn't even see this blinding light before me..  
I was scared to hold you all in my arms,  
  
(I miss you) I can still see..  
(I love you) your eyes.  
  
I'm going to fight my way through,  
Life is all about fighting and hurting,  
...That's what I believed -  
Until the day I met you;  
Even if we got hurt on the way,  
Our love was still strong..  
I want to keep on embracing  
this dream that's not going to end just yet,  
But...  
  
(I miss you) I know that someday..  
(I love you) your wound will heal.  
  
~"Love Song" by Luna Sea (translation)^.^v~  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Auron sat quietly on a fallen log some distance from the rest of the group - trying to perform his lookout duties as best as he could despite his constant concern over a certain Al Bhed woman. He could see Jecht kneeling next to her through the partially opened tent-flap, gently mopping her brow with a damp cloth whilst holding her hand reassuringly.. and couldn't help the strong pang of jealousy that hit home.  
  
The only thing stopping Auron from relieving Jecht of his current commitment was the strange fear he felt. Fear of the cluster of emotions Rikku sparked in him with a single lingering look, whispered word.. touch. It wasn't that the feelings were bad - no, no - but rather that they removed him from the rock-solid foundations and focus that he'd stuck by all his life.. and thrust him into a world of uncertainty..  
  
How could he know if it really was love that he felt for her if .. if he'd never felt love before?  
  
Beside Rikku, Jecht's face held a look of undisguisable worry over her current state. Sure, he knew that she wasn't a quitter - raising the odds of a speedy recovery immensely - but having sat beside her for so long.. watching the poison glow greenly as it ran through the veins under her pale skin and waiting for the antidote to slowly take effect.. well, it wasn't exactly the most heartening experience! As well as that, Rikku still hadn't shown any signs of regaining consciousness..  
  
Jecht felt his eyes being yet again drawn to the placid beauty of the Al Bhed's face as he pondered her current state - extending his hand to gently brush away a few strands of hair that clung moistly against her forehead. Involuntarily, he found his fingertips tingling lightly as they lingered against her soft skin, causing his breath to waver at the tremble that washed over his body..   
  
Beautiful..  
  
Unable to resist the urge that took hold of him and pushed all other thoughts aside.. Jecht slowly lent over Rikku's unmoving form - his face hovering above hers in silent contemplation for a single extended moment.. before gently leaning in and brushing her lips with his own.  
  
A subtly reaction was almost immediate - the pretty Al Bhed's closed eyelids beginning to twitch softly against her cheeks as Jecht drew back guiltily, reddening visibly despite his darkly tanned complexion.   
  
Some minutes passed before Rikku's eyes finally slid open, faintly clouded as she struggled to focus on the figure that squatted beside her.  
  
'How ya feelin'?' a voice spoke quietly, tinged with sheepishness - although she could hardly tell in her current state of awareness.  
  
'Jecht?' Rikku smiled up at him as the recognition came to her and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. 'W-What happened?' a faint sigh was expelled from her lips as she tried to shift up into a seated position - finding that her arms wobbled weakly and were unable to support her. 'Kucr..* I remember..'  
  
'Hey, just take it easy..' Jecht insisted, rubbing his neck nervously.  
  
Geez.. I shouldn't have just kissed her like that.. damn..! What was I thinking?!  
  
'Ah, I see that sleeping beauty has awakened! Good to see!' came Braska's relieved voice as he ducked into the tent and smiled warmly at Rikku, 'You're still a little pale though, so you should take some more of the antidote from time to time - that particular wasp had quite potent poison and we wouldn't want to risk it causing permanent damage.'   
  
'Leave it to me,' The blitzer replied, uncapping a flask of pale green liquid.  
  
Turning to Jecht and viewing his gaunt features with a critical eye, The high summoner shook his head. ' ..You need to take a break, or you'll get ill as well - I'll go and get Auron to take over.' With that, he left.  
  
Meanwhile, the dark guardian still sat perched on the same old log, one knee drawn up against his chest as he leant against it - tracing swirling patterns into a patch of soil with the tip of his sword and lost in thought as he attempted to sort out his feelings.  
  
Like.. Love.. When did a casual thing turn more serious? Had it already happened to him?  
  
'Had I been a fiend, you'd most likely be dead now.'  
  
Auron scrambled to his feet clumsily at the sound of a voice interrupting his thoughts, and faced the strangely amused high-summoner Braska - a look of guilt spreading quickly across his face as he bowed apologetically. 'My Lord - forgive me.'   
  
A quiet chuckle bubbled up from deep within the summoner's throat as he studied his guardian's repentant actions, waving them away good-naturedly. 'Never mind, just see that it doesn't happen again. For now I've come to relieve you of your lookout duties - you've been reassigned to bedside-company.'   
  
Nodding in compliance whilst hiding his pleasant surprise as best as possible, Auron made his way over towards the quiet corner of the clearing where the tent was pitched - feeling his stomach erupt into butterflies at the sight of a certain feminine form within.  
  
At first glance, Auron thought that Rikku had fallen asleep, but as he lowered himself into a seated position beside her, her eyelids flickered open - deep green oculars taking him in with sharp fiery alarm.  
  
'Tysh ed* Auron! Did you have to creep in like that? You scared me half to death - I thought you were a fiend!' She glared strongly in annoyance as her eyes held his, seeing the same look mirrored on his face as her words registered.  
  
'Leave me be - I'm only here because Lord Braska wished it of me.'  
  
After some more moments passed between the heated visual exchange, Rikku finally gave in - training her eyes back onto the peaked ceiling above her and sighing.  
  
'I'm sorry.. I'm just feeling abit uptight at the moment - It's my hormones I guess..'  
  
He continued to study her in silence, the look of annoyance eventually being replaced by the hint of a smile on his lips.  
  
'Hormones - right. I wasn't born yesterday you know.'  
  
Hearing those words coming from Auron struck Rikku as being strangely contradictory to his usual stoic manner, and she couldn't help but giggle quietly as her eyes turned back to his. He was right naturally - blaming it on her hormones was just the easy way out.  
  
'Yeh.. but sometimes it just seems better to deny the truth- you know? Even.. even if it hurts to try..' An anguished look slid over the petit Al Bhed's face at extent of her own honesty, fully expecting to be cruelly turned away yet again.  
  
But instead she felt the tender sensation of Auron's fingers brushing against her own, gently taking her small hand into his considerably larger one and holding it delicately.  
  
'I think.. I'm getting know that feeling a little too well.' The dark guardian's deep voice wavered slightly at the confession, and Rikku's complexion brightened somewhat beneath despite her sickly condition -blooming with a hint of red.  
  
So a lingering look ensued, the hint of smiles gently washing away to expose an undeniable longing they both felt for each other.. and they did so without regret. Rikku found her blush stepping up a notch as she spoke the next words.  
  
'What I said to you in the agency last night.. well, I.. I meant it, Auron.'  
  
A shiver crept over her body at that moment - cutting the dark guardian's reply short and causing the skin of her hand that he held so gently to grow suddenly icy. Rikku's eyes took on a slightly glazed look and she slumped softly back against the softness of her pillow.  
  
'Tysh..* what's happening..? I.. feel strange suddenly.'  
  
Pressing his hand against her forehead, Auron's eyebrows knotted together in concern. 'Yevon.. you're burning up!'  
  
Pulling his coat of quickly, he slid it over the Al Bhed and searched for the damp cloth Jecht had used. Gone.  
  
Growling in frustration, Auron pushed himself to his knees and scooped up Rikku's lithe form in his arms - carrying her out of the tent with him.  
  
The natural spring was situated amidst the privacy of a shady grove, bathed in moonlight and home to an array of pale blue butterfly varieties that quickly flittered off as Auron pushed his way through.  
  
He lay Rikku's heavily breathing form down beside the water's edge and tore some material from the bed sheets surrounding her, dipping the material into the cool water he pressed it gently against her forehead, sighing quietly with relief when she smiled in gratitude - at least she hadn't lost consciousness again.  
  
And now.. they truly were alone together.  
*************************************************************************************  
*AL BHED TRANSLATIONS AND PRONUNCIATIONS:  
Kucr.. (KUKoo-ku-ra..) = Gosh..  
Tysh ed (TEae-see-ha eay-de) = Damn it  
*************************************************************************************  
©Erica Runge, 3rd of April, 2003. All characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFX. ©Luna Sea. 


	15. Uncharacteristic Trait

AUTHORS NOTE: Oh dear lordy! I've finally submitted this thing! ^.~ *sees about 20 glares aimed in her direction* Heeey.. Sorry okay - I honestly didn't mean for it to take this long! ^.^  
  
Ok - after this chapter things will start getting really interesting - you can count on it. ^.^ Some stuff you'll never suspect to happen!  
  
Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it, and don't mind Auron's little "reactions". Heehee. I decided that even though he was a monk of Yevon and all - he IS still human, and male and.. ahem.. have I said too much?? *sweatdrop*  
  
Enough talk - read! ^.^ Please review too! I love you all for being so kind as to take the time to post your little messages! I really apprecite it greatly, and where it not for the last few I recieved I would most likely have taken a lot longer in posting this chapter.  
  
The next few chapters should be quicker in coming, I just have to get back into the swing of things!  
  
*glomps all* thanks again!! don't forget - review!!!  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
The Power of Change  
  
A Rikku and Auron romance  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Fifteen: 'Uncharacteristic Trait'   
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Right before my eyes,  
  
You are sparkling with delight -   
  
It's making me dizzy and blind,  
  
Baby, tell me, where are we?  
  
Don't fade away into the noises in the background,  
  
I can't hear anything now -  
  
But I can feel you breathe;  
  
It's surprising how we came to this,  
  
'Cause it's unlike me to do this -  
  
But my heart is beating for more to happen to us...  
  
Oh, oh, my heart is beating...  
  
I wanna be here eternally,  
  
Here with you, just wanna look at each other like this;  
  
I can feel you close to me,  
  
But we won't be together forever, you see -  
  
I want this moment to last for eternity...  
  
Take a little rest together,  
  
Before we take on each "battle",  
  
I want to spend this precious time with you -  
  
And make a promise for the next time;  
  
Can you hear me breathe?  
  
It isn't surprising how we came to this...  
  
'Cause we are meant to be,  
  
But I'm moved uncontrollably...  
  
Oh, oh, I'm moved...  
  
I wanna be here eternally,  
  
Here, nobody can find you and me -   
  
I can see you're all I need,  
  
Until tomorrow, I won't need anything else...  
  
But even this moment with you,  
  
Might be just a fantasy...  
  
I can feel you close to me,  
  
Even if I cannot come back here again,  
  
I want this feeling to last for eternity...  
  
~"Eternally" by Utada Hikaru (English translation)~  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Rikku remained in her feverish state for some time longer, accepting the soothing green antidote that Auron gave her in small doses with hidden disgust - it tasted like dirty old socks. Thereafter she began relax somewhat, eventually drifting off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Auron stayed with her for a few moments longer - partly out of concern should her condition worsen, but also for what he would do next.  
  
Satisfied on both accounts, the dark guardian finally walked some meters away and began to unfasten the clips that held his chest armor securely in place over his body - slipping the unbreachable material free of his skin underneath and sighing quietly. A thin sheen of sweat clung damply to his exposed flesh and caused a slight shiver to run through his system as the cool night air softly touched against it.  
  
Quickly moving down to his waist, Auron unbuckled the tightly strapped belt he always wore to prevent any damage during his heavy sword attacks. The durable slip of material was surprisingly effective against the injuries gravity and a weighty swing of his Kotetsu could cause his insides with each swing. No indeed, it wasn't solely to hold his pants up and coat closed!  
  
The belt fell with a metallic 'clank' against the formerly shed armor, causing Auron to glance up sharply in the hope that he hadn't woken the Al Bhed dreamer.  
  
But he had little to fear, Rikku still slept soundly - occasionally breaking the silence within the glade with an odd murmur or grunt and smacking of her lips.  
  
Unsure of whether to undress further, Auron stared down at his pants with a slight frown creasing his brow. The piece of clothing was faintly tainted with the strange iridescent poison of the wasp that had attacked Rikku - obviously having rubbed off as Auron had carried her. Convinced that it was better to rid himself of the garment rather than face the possibility of becoming ill as well, the dark guardian found himself pulling his pants off quickly and throwing them on the ever-growing heap beside him.  
  
The mildly-warm water of the spring felt wonderful against Auron's skin as he waded in up to his waist and felt the dirt and grime of the past few days slowly wash away in the receding ripples. His rigid muscles began to relax bit by bit as he allowed his chest and arms to be completely enveloped by the waters, before plunging his head under and resurfacing to casually wipe away the crystal droplets laced upon his dark lashes with the back of a hand.  
  
Rikku awoke from her nap a short time later feeling somewhat better, besides the dull ache from her wound that was radiating onto the skin surrounding it. Her vision and focus remained clouded for an extended moment before she slowly took note of the magical stillness around her - reminding the petit Al Bhed of what had happened and where she was. It also brought up the subject of Auron's whereabouts - and with some effort and a slight gritting of her teeth, Rikku managed to go against the persistent aching from her stomach and rise to a seated position where she had lain.  
  
Where is he??  
  
A soft splashing sound from somewhere in the spring behind her caught the Al Bhed's attention and she proceeded to turn around somewhat reluctantly - expecting full well to be pounced on by some hideous water fiend at any given second - and as she did, a touch of panic slithered coldly around her stomach and up across her face.  
  
But the look quickly subsided. Rikku's eyes flew wide open at the sight that met them, one delicate hand rising up to cover her gaping mouth as the breath caught in her throat and that ever-returning splash of crimson vividly painted her cheeks.  
  
Some distance away - waist-deep in the spring's placid waters and silhouetted by the shimmering beams of moonlight that shone down upon him - was the dark guardian himself. Presently he seemed to be scrubbing furiously at some dark garment of his, grunting in annoyance when his efforts proved fruitless.  
  
Biting her lip softly and smiling at the beauty of the scene before her, Rikku lowered herself down into the mild spring and slowly waded towards Auron. Every small detail of his turned back was taken in with undeniable interest, her senses now starting to recover from the bout of clouded clarity that the poison had caused her and allowing her to feel more than just a sense of relief at overcoming the problem. Her splayed fingers raked gently at the water as she moved, the cool sensation easing the throbbing of the blood in her veins - but as always that splash of color on Rikku's cheeks remained, ever so slightly highlighting the wonder contained in her emerald irises.  
  
Finally, when Rikku was but half a body-length from Auron, he seemed to notice the sound that wasn't quite right. Obviously his first thought was the same as Rikku's had been - that some hideous fiend was just waiting to pounce on him - after all, he wasn't to know that Rikku had awoken. Auron's muscles visibly tensed at the realization that he was completely defenseless in his current state; could he possibly overcome whatever awaited him with brute strength alone?  
  
Swinging around with features set in hard determination, Auron brought his hand up - hoping to strike the fiend with a heavy blow to the head. Instead, the sudden movement caused him to lose his balance, arms flailing in the air as his legs began to give out. He heard a gasp being omitted from where the creature stood, and moments later felt his elbow being grasped roughly to prevent him from being enveloped by the mild surrounding waters.  
  
"You have no idea how comical that looked!" bright green oculars sparkled with delight as Rikku laughed at the spectacle. "Too embarrassed to wash your underwear in front of me?"  
  
To this Auron felt his chest contract and a slow body blush creep over his darkly-tanned skin.  
  
"Rikku, you mustn't creep up on me like that - I thought you were a--"  
  
"Oh relax! I won't bite! Unless you want me to?" She winked and chuckled quietly, to which Auron only blushed even deeper - forcing a frown to his face in the hope of hiding his vulnerable position.  
  
"Come - now that you've awoken and clearly feel a lot better, we'd best get back to Lord Braska and Jecht. They may be concerned as to our whereabouts." Rikku's grin widened as Auron made to walk past her, only to have his way barred.  
  
"I don't think we'll be doing that... We're all grown up; we can take care of ourselves. Besides, as long as you're with me they won't worry - because you're big and strong, right?" Her delight grew as his dark iris's widened in surprise, all hope of saving this situation being thrown to the wind. Auron began to wonder whether washing his pants had been such a wise thing to do after all, when his train of thought was interrupted by a cool sensation traveling down his chest.  
  
Rikku ran her fingers over his taught stomach with a tightly drawn-in breath. She simply could not have imagined that he would be so wonderfully formed under all that thick armor... but now seeing it with her own eyes....  
  
"Rikku!" Auron quickly brushed her hand away as at last his full vulnerability in this situation dawned on him. His eyebrows furrowed for a moment, confronting the Al Bhed with a harsh glance, but the look wavered and disappeared completely the very moment her misty green oculars stared up into his own. They were filled with such feeling that it made a flurry of butterflies erupt in Auron's stomach. "Rikku..."  
  
"Auron, don't you want to be here with me?" The words were spoken softly, her gaze breaking away from his momentarily as she too felt a slight wave of nervousness. "Don't you want to be here with me as much as I do?"  
  
Of course he did. He knew it was the truth; he'd wanted to be alone with her like this since the very first moment after he'd turned her away. Auron could lie about it as much as he desired, but in the end he could never lie to himself. He could never just switch off his feelings.  
  
He cleared his throat quietly, tossing the saturated pants over by the heap of his formerly shed clothes and armor. "You know I do."  
  
A smile brightened Rikku's soft lips at these words, and her slim arms reached up to encircle his neck gently. Drawing him down to her, their lips met in a tender kiss - surprising Auron somewhat with the suddenness of it.   
  
As her fingers gently began to twirl themselves through his luxurious long hair in its current dampened state, occasionally a strand would catch and the legendary guardian found himself kissing her more fervently - easing himself out of the current discomfort it had caused. Slipping one eye open, he could make out a blissfully contented look on the Al Bhed's face - signifying that she didn't want this to end anytime soon.  
  
It may well have been that way had Auron not suddenly noticed the heaviness of her bust pressing ever so insistently against his bare chest - causing a reaction... ahem... that he had hoped he could keep at bay.  
  
But that just wasn't going to happen, and rather then risk taking it all too far - Auron broke of the kiss right there and then - leaving a very puzzled Rikku to stare up at him in dismay.  
  
"Why did you stop? Did I... did I do something wrong?" her large green eyes darted across his face in search of a clue to why he'd drawn away so abruptly, but the older guardian merely waded to the side and made towards the shore. "What are you doing?! Are you getting out already?"  
  
"I think I heard Lord Braska calling."  
  
"But it's the middle of the n--"  
  
"It's best we head back to camp anyway, I'm sure standing around in wet clothes will hardly help you in your current state - you aren't fully recovered yet...."  
  
"But Auron... the water's really warm - and I can always take my clothes off if--"  
  
"No!" The words were ripped from Auron's throat at the mere thought of clothes-free Rikku - and that familiar stirring down below began again. Oh Yevon....  
  
"...Are you angry at me again?" Rikku asked quietly, a slight tremble marring the sentence as she spoke it.  
  
"Of course not." Auron turned back around to face the Al Bhed as he secured his chest plate firmly back in place, feeling a sense of annoyance at himself for having his bodies reactions make him so vulnerable around her. "Come, you should dry off with some of the cleaner sheets I had you wrapped in so we can head back to camp."  
  
Finally giving in, Rikku waded over to the shore of the spring and trudged out, gently drying her injured stomach when she reached the pile of formerly-shed bedding and trying not to wince at the small stabs of pain it still caused her.  
  
Auron watched her from where he stood, allowing a rare smile to cross his normally harsh features.   
  
Ahh... Rikku had acted so strangely moments before - a mixture of her usual innocence... and the more rare longing. The way she'd barred his way like that - a slight woman like her expecting that that would render him unable to pass. He had no real desire to leave anyway - but it was this simple action which allowed her to think she had the upper hand, and the way she'd taken control like that... heh.   
  
Auron felt himself stir... yet again. He gritted his teeth.  
  
Yevon… this is crazy - how do I stem this desire I keep feeling at the mere thought of that Al Bhed?!  
  
It was times like this that he really began to wish his life as a monk of Yevon hadn't left him so handicapped in the relationship department.   
  
In the future, it would undoubtedly prove to be no less then a complete pain in the butt.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
©Erica Runge, 22nd of July, 2003. All characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFX. Songwords ©Utada Hikaru. 


	16. Undulating Converse

AUTHORS NOTE: Chapter 16! Huzzah!  
  
This chappy, as you may notice, is shorter then most of the previous - reason being that it consists mainly of dialogue (hence the title). I decided that afew things had to be put out in the open to make way for events to come in later chapters, so don't think for a second that any of the content is irrelivent! ^.^  
  
Oh and, there's a "cliffhanger". Surprised? Sorry, I just couldn't help myself - aren't I horrible?! XD Also I just had to slot in some Jecht, to complicate everything a little more, of course! My hope is that although thsi is focused quite strongly on AuronxRikku, that you'll all be able to value Jecht just as much! I think both guys are great! ^.^  
  
BIG warm *hugs* go to:  
  
Era Yachi - This soon enough for you? ^.^ And yeh, it would be weird to have Rikku denying her feelings for Auron in a ficcy! Although, can you really imagine Auron bringing his feelings out into the open if he had no prompting? It seems to me that if Auron ever did feel that way he'd most probably keep it to himself and somehow try to push it to the back of his mind. The reason why Rikku isn't having as hard a time with young Auron as she would with future Auron is that young Auron hasn't fully developed his resistance to emotions. Alot of future Auron's hardness was caused due to the loss of Braska, Jecht and his own life - that's what i believe anyways!  
  
MeowMix - I'm glad you like the Aurikku coupling! It reminds me alot of the Yuffentine (yuffie x vincent - ff7) and Zelia (zelgadis x amelia - Slayers) pairings that I love so much. All three feature a somehat cold, mysterious and unemotional male; and a lighthearted, bouncy & cute girl. It works well together!  
  
Blurry - Aww, dun be sad! I'll update as often as I can now! ^.^  
  
Rinny Leonhart / Rikku - huzzah!! Finally someone commented on Auron shedding his clothes! I was WONDERING if anyone would drool! *glomps* and hey, dun be jealous - if I could give you Auron I would! *grins*  
  
cool-kitsune - Of course I'll continue! Especially cos you love it! ^.^  
  
kingster0517 - lol, you said it - it IS a slow relationship ne? but hey, I think that's only fitting for Auron! I can't imagine he'd be all over Rikku at first sight!  
  
Desdemona - I'm happy you like the story! *hugs*  
  
ANYWAYS - onto the ficcy! Enjoy! And don't forget to groan at the end! lol! ^.^  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
The Power of Change  
  
A Rikku and Auron romance  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Sixteen: 'Undulating Converse'   
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
This small fragment in my hand shows me a strange dream  
  
And when I grasp it tightly,   
  
A nostalgic landscape melts into my memory  
  
If you look up to the night sky,   
  
The flurry of the stars softly rains down upon you  
  
Putting your hopes into a single ray of light,   
  
At that moment you lift your hands to the heavens  
  
A red sparkle...   
  
My overflowing emotions illuminate the stairway that leads to the end of dreams  
  
White stairs to the sky  
  
The distant forbidden garden...   
  
Guiding you through the midst of a widening labyrinth,   
  
Garnet in the Eden  
  
Walking through the time that I can never again return to,   
  
to the place where you will return...  
  
~"Garnet -into the forbidden garden-" by Malice Mizer (translation)~  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Auron awoke the next morning to find Rikku already stoking the small campfire in preparation for the mornings breakfast. For a moment he just remained where he was, regarding her lithe form with gentle affection. She must have felt his eyes probing her though, because she turned around and looked straight at him.  
  
"Well, are you just going to sit there staring, or do you want some breakfast?"  
  
The hint of a smile played along Auron's lips, before he crawled out of the tent and leisurely stretched. Frankly he was a little surprised that Lord Braska wasn't already by the fire - Jecht he knew was usually a late riser without prompting - although he shrugged off the fact without complaint. Right now he was just happy to have some more time alone with Rikku.  
  
"Braska got up a little while ago," she began, as if having read his thoughts. "He went to take a dip in the spring we were at last night."   
  
Auron raised an eyebrow at this. "Lord Braska went swimming? Strange...." Rikku laughed.  
  
"I'm sure he occasionally did things other than study the teachings as a budding summoner - don't look so surprised!"  
  
Pulling on his red coat, Auron merely shrugged the thought off - allowing his eyes to wander the area where they sat in search of something to eat.  
  
"I'll make breakfast once Jecht's up." Rikku stated, noticing this with a smile. "How about some tea while you're waiting?"  
  
"Tea?" Auron raised that eyebrow again, another hint of an amused smile playing at his features. "How do you figure I like tea?"  
  
Rikku blushed and lightly punched his arm, before rising to sit a little closer to her dark guardian.  
  
"Don't tell me you drink sake this early in the morning?" a wrinkling of her nose displayed her distaste.  
  
"Sake is... nice."  
  
"Erghh! Nice? It's bitter and horrible!"  
  
Auron gave her a disapproving look, to which she retaliated by poking out her tongue.  
  
For a moment the two simply sat where they were, enjoying the cool stillness and serenity that hung over Macalania Woods. By night this made the forest seem mystical and strange, by day it gave it such a gently awe-striking quality that one could draw in a breath and barely realize it.  
  
After a few minutes had passed, Rikku quietly moved in and placed a soft kiss on Auron's cheek - taking him by surprise.  
  
"Wanna kiss me?" she grinned, her eyes sparkling as single shafts of light met them.  
  
"It's too early in the morning for kissing." He simply replied, trying to mask the smile that nearly broke out.  
  
Rikku just seemed to have that effect on the (usually) stoic guardian as of late - he found that smiling just seemed to happen when he was around her.  
  
"You're no fun!" she pouted, shooting Auron a look of mock-annoyance.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"You know what?" Rikku waited until he turned to face her, before replying. "You might not get to kiss me for a long time after this if you don't now! Who knows what could happen in the future, I might fall off a cliff or something!"  
  
Auron gave her a stern look. "Don't joke about such things."  
  
Reaching out, he gently took hold of her chin in thumb and forefinger - moving his mouth down to softly press against Rikku's.   
  
The young Al Bhed emitted a quiet moan at this, gently forcing his lips apart with her insistent caress. Her arms wrapped around Auron's neck and drew him closer, allowing her to fully revel in the warmth of Auron's mouth when his tongue met her own. Their sudden passionate hunger continued for a while longer, barely permitting either of the guardians a breath of air in that space of time.  
  
But it was Auron who eventually broke it off, untangling Rikku's arms from around him and straightening his coat as Jecht finally emerged for his cocoon of sleep.  
  
Slightly disorientated after the intensity of the kiss, the pretty Al Bhed took a moment to realize the Blitzer's presence - but when she did her formerly abandoned seat was once again filled.  
  
"Morning Sleepy Head!" Rikku sung out cheerfully, allowing herself one last wink at Auron before entirely shifting her attention. "How did you sleep?"  
  
Jecht mumbled something incoherent and indicated towards a bruised spot on his side, absently scratching his disheveled mop of hair with a free hand. Rikku grinned and shook her head.  
  
"Braska's un-summonly dance, huh?" she guessed, to which Jecht laughed.  
  
"That's it."  
  
The Blitzer ambled over to his fellow guardians and plunked down in a vacant spot, yawning loudly as his eyes trailed over the camp site in the same fashion as Auron had done. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"What would you like?"   
  
"Everything! I'm starved! Look at me - man, I'm all skin and bones!" Jecht grinned lazily and winked at Rikku, earning a strong glare from Auron that he missed entirely.  
  
"Okay, I'll see what I can prepare."  
  
As the Al Bhed sorted through the bag of food items by her side, she caught Jecht eyeing her stomach with interest - causing a blush of embarrassment to highlight her cheeks.  
  
"Can I see it?" he enquired curiously, pointing at her body.  
  
Auron chocked on the cup of tea he'd chosen to try after all. Rikku reddened even more.   
  
Realizing that he'd been entirely misunderstood, Jecht laughed and tried again. "I meant your injury!"  
  
"It's a little high up - sort of around my upper rib-cage."   
  
"Oh, so I can see it than?" he sounded disappointed, earning an even stronger glower from Auron.  
  
"Enough Jecht! Rikku's body is her business, not yours."  
  
Rikku giggled and secretly shot Auron a shy glance. "It's okay, it's not as if there's anything private there."   
  
Hoisting her top up a little, the reddened injury came into view, still looking as painful as ever.  
  
"That must hurt!" Jecht murmured, feeling his gaze threatening to travel to the smooth plains of skin around the injury and...  
  
"It's okay, only abit sore now."  
  
Auron's own view was on Rikku's body as well, having caught a peek of her lacy brassier that left his mouth dry.   
  
He felt ashamed... but unable to contain his interest. The image was burnt into the back of his retina. It was lacey and white, that was all he knew - and from the way his member was acting, it was all he wanted to know right now!  
  
Feeling suddenly exposed, Rikku pulled her top back down and went back to preparing breakfast.  
  
Jecht sat back on the ground and looked thoughtful, to which the Al Bhed inquired.  
  
"Gil for your thoughts?"  
  
"Hm? Ah nothin', just thinking about Blitzball." An expression of pure nostalgia passed over his face at those words, and he omitted a low sigh.  
  
"I always wanted to try that...," Rikku replied.   
  
It was true, whenever she'd watched Tidus show his stuff in the Blitz stadium in Luca she'd always been on the sidelines cheering him on, imagining it was herself that was zipping through the water - dodging the opposition's defense and zooming in for that winning goal.   
  
"Have you been to Luca?" she inquired curiously, to which Jecht nodded.  
  
"Yep, although we were only passing through. That's where Braska pilgrimaged to after he left Bevelle."  
  
"He went to Luca from Bevelle? Isn't that kind of out of the way?"  
  
"He was honorary guest of Maester Mika," Auron broke in - fixing his gaze on Rikku. "There was nothing we could do. However, while there we ran into some trouble with the Al Bhed." He practically spat out the last words, his voice ingrained with such malice that it made Rikku feel sick.  
  
"What exactly do you have against the Al Bhed?!" she shot, trying to disguise the hurt she was feeling. "You aren't a monk anymore, so why are you so avid after believing whom Yevon deems to be good or evil?! Don't you have your own opinion?"  
  
Auron failed to hide the annoyance he felt. "I do, but I also have my faith - my Yevonite faith."  
  
"Well one of these days you might just have to choose between your faith and your newly found belief." She murmured quietly as she stood up, speaking in a tone that only Auron managed to pick up, and in a way that only he understood.   
  
He visibly paled at those words. "Rikku..."   
  
But she'd already walked away.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
©Erica Runge, 25th of July, 2003. All characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFX. ©Malice Mizer. 


	17. Unsecured Emotions

AUTHORS NOTE: Who do you love? yeah that's right! ME! XD Chapter 17! ^_______^  
  
I found this chapter extremely fun to write - invisioning young Auron all moody is so kawaii! - plus Rikku all dolled up was fun too! Purdy girl! Lol - hey, she even got a reaction out of Braska! ^.~ Let me know what you think of it!! *wants to own the rights to young Auron! Sob!*  
  
Big fuzzy hugs go to:  
  
Blurry - Yeh, Auron does have a big mouth! Lucky Rikku!! *sigh* XD Ok, retrieving my mind from the gutter now! ^.^ Too bad you can't set him straight ne? Such a stubborn sexy guy! ^.^  
  
Auron's Biggest Fan - Oh oh! Looks like you judged Auron too soon! He has his pride too you know! ^.^ besides, it would hardly be fun for me if there wasn't a HUGE chunk of turmoil to spice it all up! Heehee  
  
Era Yachi - Yes, the cows, the poor poor cows. When WILL people learn? XD I think they have sorta long lives - kinda like horses (20-25yrs). Yeah, Braska swimming is unusual too - but he wasn't really swimming, more LOUNGING in the water kinda.. well that's how I envisioned it while writing that part. I think that future and young Auron aren't THAT different really - they both have that resistance to emotions to some degree and don't look THAT different (except that young Auron is even more dishy! XD), but remember, when Rikku met Auron when she first travelled into the past, he didn't act THAT different from future Auron - and by the time he finally started showing SOME emotion she'd already fallen for him. Past and future may seem different, but they are still both Auron! ^.^  
  
kingster0517 - You said it - a very big oopsies indeed! Young Auron is a duffa! XD 'duffa'.. haven't said that in a while! ^.^  
  
DracusXero - Oh stop! You're making me blush! ^.^ I'm really happy you like my writing too. When i first started submitting this story i really didn't expect people to react all that much to it - but seeing all these reviews makes me so happy! Motivates me too! ^.^ *glomps*  
  
cool-kitsune - aww, the Wakka accent is cute! Wakka is so clueless - I like him!! Good you brought him up too - read what's below these 'thanks' messages!  
  
AFTERMATH: Chaotic Wind - lol, you really think about this alot huh! Me too, I'll just be doing something during the day and an idea will pop into my head and I think of how I can formulate it into the story - which leads me to my little announcement! :  
  
********  
  
THE POWER OF CHANGE SEQUEL. As yet it's unnamed, but I'm already in the planning stages, so as soon as this fiction is finished I'll be able to get straight into posting it up! This will be a really interesting change from TPOC! Obviously it takes place back in Rikku's 'current time' (6 years after the events of FFX game). You'll be able to see just how much Rikku's actions in the past have effected Spira! If you're currently thinking of what will change, it'll probably be hard to imagine for one key reason: You aint seen nothin yet! What's coming up in this fiction (keep in mind that it'll be over 100 chapters) will really change alot. Oh, and now for the spice: Auron x Rikku x Wakka pairing in the sequel. ^.~ ...and what will become of Tidus? ^.^  
  
ANYWAYS - enjoy this chapter my sweeties! Al Bhed translations/pronunciations at the very bottom! Ja! ^.^v  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The Power of Change  
  
A Rikku and Auron romance  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Seventeen: 'Unsecured Emotions'   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Let's put our dreams on high, you and I, forever   
  
Only in your future do I want to be contained in, forever   
  
Now, just look at only me   
  
I'll never let go of you   
  
On those nights when you're not with me, all that surrounds me is blurred   
  
Even the sound of the rain that beats at my heart is muffled   
  
Why is it that only you can take my heart the way you do?   
  
Forget everything as if it were all tangled together   
  
We've been reborn in the light   
  
For as great as my loneliness is or will be,   
  
I will always feel you,   
  
Through all space and time   
  
We are forever bound together...  
  
~"Inside You" by Luna Sea (translation)~  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Auron was in a state of confusion. For the past hour that he'd been traveling through Macalania Woods with Lord Braska and his guardians, a fierce battle had ensued within. The feelings consisted of both anger and dismay - each equally as strong as the other and thus preventing the dark guardian from settling on any solid conclusion.  
  
The Yevonite faith played a large part in Auron's life, even now after he'd been banished from monkshood. It had been true that he could not bring himself to love - much less marry - the Abbot's daughter, no matter how attractive she'd been or how strongly he held to the ways of Yevon.  
  
But this... Rikku was an Al Bhed, and as surely as he'd enjoyed the time they'd spent together - perhaps he'd been entirely too ignorant of his faith and dislike of her race during that period. Could Auron really afford to turn his back on everything he believed in for a second time?  
  
He'd just been so wrapped up in Rikku's presence while he'd been with her. She'd managed to make all unpleasant thoughts the dark guardian felt just drift away like the tide, as if they never even existed in the first place.  
  
Yet... did he love her?  
  
As a monk of Yevon he'd never had to deal with relationships. His faith was his whole life - nothing else mattered besides spreading the holy word and ensuring that Spira was free of doubt and sin. Whilst his fellow monks had taken the time to marry and raise a family - Auron had tirelessly studied the scrolls of ancient wisdom, learning the laws of religion that governed the earth. Through it all he came to know of the unspeakable practices the Al Bhed partook in - using forbidden machina in the home and workplace as if it were a perfectly acceptable thing to do!   
  
Had they learnt nothing from Spira's war-torn history?  
  
It was because of people such as this that Sin kept returning time and time again after each summoner's sacrifice. Did they truly believe that working against Yevon would help contribute to repenting for the actions that had caused this whole Sin fiasco in the first place?  
  
Of course, the fact that the Al Bhed didn't even BELIEVE in Yevon made it even worse. Auron wasn't sure if he could stand being with a girl who thought that way....  
  
The dark guardian slipped from his thoughts for a moment as he felt a sudden blast of icy wind against his face, signifying that once having left the shelter of Macalania Woods the group would have little protection against the harsh elements of the snowfields. After crossing this vast expanse, much of which was treacherous to travel in even the calmest weather - Braska would receive his third Aeon from the temple situated there.  
  
Even as they took the first few steps into this unknown territory, a light veil of snow began to fall - as if testing the group's dedication to the task they wished to fulfill. It was a known fact that the weather here usually became worse before it became better.  
  
One thing it succeeded in doing was making a certain under-dressed guardian feel worse than she already was.  
  
"It's so cooold" Rikku whimpered through chattering teeth, rubbing her arms in an attempt to keep the blood circulating. "This is no place for an Al Bhed!"  
  
Auron, who had sympathized and began to remove his coat to lend her, recoiled at the mention of her race - pulling the garment back on without a word and receiving a glare from Rikku that was icier than the land through which they journeyed.   
  
Jecht, on hearing her woes, also decided he had service to offer - jogging back to her from his place behind Braska and draping an arm around her shoulders with a wink. "How's this?"   
  
"Better! Thanks," Rikku smiled, despite the fact that it made little to no difference to her body temperature, she hoped it would go a way in the direction of annoying Auron.   
  
Which of course it did.  
  
Scowling at the Al Bhed's back - and shooting daggers at Jecht's - Auron picked up his speed and pushed past the two guardians, hearing the Blitzer talking of the time he scored a goal using his butt, and Rikku's laugh in response.  
  
Auron gritted his teeth.  
  
"Well this is a rare occurrence!" Braska grinned, as the scowling guardian appeared by his side. "I trust things can get pretty quiet and uneventful at the back of the group."  
  
No thanks to Rikku! Auron thought moodily, gripping his Kotetsu a little tighter to fight the wave of annoyance that washed over him.  
  
Braska noticed this, and responded with a raised eyebrow. "Something the matter?"  
  
"No, nothing my Lord - I'm just anxious to reach the temple."  
  
The summoner studied his guardians face for a moment, unsure whether to believe that to be the real reason for his strange behavior - but he chose to let it go without comment.   
  
"Which Aeon will you be receiving this time, my Lord?" Auron asked, eager to change the subject from where it would undoubtedly lead.  
  
"Hmm, Shiva I do believe," Braska spoke, looking thoughtful for a moment. "She's an enchantingly beautiful maiden that rules over the element of ice."  
  
"What's this about an 'enchantingly beautiful maiden'?" Jecht broke in, jogging up to the two males with a look that resulted in Auron groaning inwardly.  
  
Meanwhile, Rikku was kicking at the snow as she walked, still steaming over Auron's tactless remark about the Al Bhed.  
  
Stupid monk! She thought angrily, why does he have to be so harsh?! At least the Auron I came to know during Yunie's pilgrimage was respectful towards the Al Bhed - he'd long since given up on Yevon's ridiculous teachings.   
  
A tear trickled down Rikku's icy cheek as she once again recalled the day that he was taken from her - taken without even knowing how she felt....   
  
And now! Now she had a chance to make the move she couldn't before, and that pig-headed fool had to ruin everything!  
  
Hearing Jecht hollering ahead of her, the Al Bhed looked up to see a small shack on the roadside. By the looks of it and where it was situated, it must have been the early stages of one of Rin's Travel Agencies. Rikku couldn't help but twirl on the spot after her realization, visualizing herself seated in front of a roaring open fire with a hot drink... and brand new WINTER clothes! She couldn't possibly go on wearing the ones she was currently, unless she intended to catch pneumonia!  
  
Zipping past the rest of her little group, Rikku reached the agency and flung open the double doors with a wide grin plastered on her face.  
  
But just as soon as the look had crossed her face, it disappeared.   
  
She was still standing there, frozen in the same spot when Braska and his guardians caught up.  
  
After taking a look past Rikku, the summoner merely turned to her with a casual expression. "Well what do you expect? This branch of the agency only opened very recently."  
  
Inside the shack there was boxes and crates everywhere - strewn across the floor without order. The shelves on the walls were all but empty, aside from a few hastily placed jars of preserves and essential supplies needed to keep the workers alive.  
  
There was no fire.   
  
There were no hot drinks  
  
...and there were certainly no racks of winter clothes for Rikku to buy.  
  
She looked to be on the verge of tears.  
  
"This can't be happening!" She wailed in anguish, surprising her fellow guardians and summoner with the outburst. Frankly they hadn't expected her to have reacted with such dismay over something this minimal.  
  
But it was really a little of everything that was taking its toll. Rikku just couldn't believe how badly she was lacking in the luck department as of late.  
  
Auron resisted the urge to take her in his arms after seeing her distress, remembering at the last moment how annoyed he was with her. So he merely folded his arms and turned away slightly.  
  
"C'mon kid," Jecht finally spoke up, placing a hand on her trembling shoulder, "Lets see what they can do for us, ok?"  
  
Through her dismay, Rikku felt a twinkle of hope and looked up to give the Blitzer a dazzling smile. "Yeah!"  
  
The shop keep, a young female Al Bhed that couldn't have been older than ten years of age, regarded the summoner's group with a wary look - particularly Auron.  
  
"Ruf syo e ramb oui?*" she asked, getting straight to the task at hand.  
  
"Just the regular supplies for now. We can stock up on the essentials when we get to Macalania Temple." Braska replied, having understood the language from the days when his wife still lived.  
  
After passing on their request, the girl merely nodded, shooting Auron a look of distrust as he picked up a preserve and studied it.  
  
"Damm ouin yhkno-muugehk vneaht dryd ev ra pnaygc dryd zyn, ra'mm ryja du pio ed!*"  
  
Rikku laughed, causing the dark guardian to look up suspiciously.  
  
"What did she say?" he demanded, glaring back and forth between the little girl and her fellow Al Bhed.   
  
"She wants you to put the jar down." Braska grinned, patting Auron on the shoulder. "She's a little intimidated by you, I think."  
  
Placing the preserve back on the shelf, the dark guardian scowled and took a seat on a nearby box - irritated that he had to take orders from a ten year old Al Bhed girl.  
  
Than, each of the men did their own thing as they waited for the supplies to be gathered together. Braska retreated to a quiet corner where he seemed to be studying his magic a little and noting how long it would take before mastering his next invaluable spell. Jecht had found a stray ball lying amongst the crates and boxes and was currently trying a few simple Blitzball maneuvers outside of the agency. Auron remained where he was and sank deep in thought.  
  
But Rikku stood at the counter, eager to have at least one of her simple requests fulfilled.  
  
As it turned out, there was no source of warmth in the little store. The Al Bhed girl explained that between cleaning and small tasks that required her attention, she sat in the back of the agency wrapped in some warm blankets and alternated between reading books and daydreaming. Because of the complete lack of heating devices, there were also no hot drinks - although the girl did offer Rikku some chilled chocobo milk - which she gratefully declined.   
  
Much to the pretty guardian's delight, she was informed that there was indeed a set of winter clothes available - which she happily bought for one-thousand gil. Following the shop keep into the back of the store, the bundle was pointed out to Rikku and she was left to get changed in peace.  
  
"Phew! Cold out there!" Jecht declared when he returned, as if no one would have guessed.  
  
"I'm surprised at you, Jecht." Braska informed him, smiling and shaking his head. "You're dressed as if it was the height of summer, yet you're not even shivering." The Blitzer grinned in response, puffing up his chest a little.  
  
"You seem to be forgetting that I'm the number one Blitzballer in all of Spira!" He boasted unabashedly, "I'm used to swimming in sub-zero temperatures."  
  
"Is that so..." Braska smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Funny, I recall hearing that they heat the water before every match."  
  
"So where's Rikku?" Jecht inquired, changing the subject and looking around for a glimpse of her blonde mop.  
  
"Right here..." came the sullen reply. The Al Bhed was standing in a place where the light didn't reach - hiding in the shadows.  
  
"Heeey, come on out and model your new outfit!" Jecht invited, taking a few steps forward to get a better look.  
  
"I'm... not sure I want to." She murmured, backing up a little.  
  
This caught Auron's interest as well - rising from his seat he quietly joined Jecht at the counter - remaining silent as he watched.  
  
"Come on Rikku, surely it cannot be that bad." Was Braska's response.  
  
Deep sigh. "Okay... but don't say I didn't warn you... oh! And don't make fun either!"  
  
Slowly she moved towards the three curious men, stopping short when she was fully visible.  
  
Silence greeted her.  
  
"Whoa... that's... some outfit!" Jecht chocked out, his eyes nearly dropping out of his head.  
  
Auron spoke not a word, but the voices in his head were having a field trip.  
  
Braska simply smiled and blushed a little. "It's very nice, Rikku. Truthfully."  
  
The garment was a one-piece dress made of a heavy rich-red material that reached down to her ankles and was fringed with wool along both the bottom and sleeves. The cloth sat against Rikku's waist and hips as if it were a second skin, accenting her curves beautifully and making her truly look a vision of elegance.   
  
"You don't think it's too fancy or... revealing?" she whispered, blushing and folding her arms across her bust protectively.  
  
"Of course not, keep in mind that the tighter it's set to your skin, the warmer it will be. By eliminating any space between your skin and the cloth, it seals the warmth in." Braska explained, failing to hide the blush that turned his cheeks a light pink.  
  
"Yeh, it's ahh, nice!" Jecht blabbed, unable to deny his interest.  
  
Auron just glanced at her in silence.   
  
He'd never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
AL BHED TRANSLATIONS AND PRONUNCIATIONS:  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Ruf syo e ramb oui? (RAoo-fe seeaeoh eay raahm-bae ohooee?) = How may I help you?  
  
*Damm ouin yhkno-muugehk vneaht dryd ev ra pnaygc dryd zyn, ra'mm ryja du pio ed!   
  
(DEahmm ohooeen ae-ha-kuknoh moooo-geeay-ha-kuk funeayah-ha-te de-raae-de eay-fu raah penahae-ge-ku de-raae-de zaen, raah'mm raae-jaeah deoo peeeoh eay-de!)   
  
= Tell your angry-looking friend that if he breaks that jar, he'll have to buy it!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
©Erica Runge, 27th of July, 2003. All characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFX. ©Luna Sea. 


	18. Unknown Fate

AUTHORS NOTE: Hiyo! How is everyone? Good I hope! ^.^   
  
Short note about the song featured in this chapter: If you haven't heard it, you should take the time to track it down online or something - 'Art of life' runs for a staggering 28 minutes and 58 seconds. The longest song I've ever heard! It's also a fantastic song - all X-Japan's works are ^.^ If you have a POP3 email address, let me know & I'll send you the song! ^.^  
  
Hehe.. I'll be interested to hear what you guys think of this chapter!! ^________^  
  
Ok, big warm hugs to the following fantastic people!  
  
kingster0517 - Aww, Auron isn't really such a silly old guy! He's just uber cautious because of the teachings.. but moreso due to certain circumstances to do with Rikku's race that occurred in the past. Can't say any more at this point though, don't want to give anything away!^.^ Thanks for enjoying the fic too! *glomp*  
  
Rinny Leonhart / Rikku - You really do wanna be Rikku? even when Auron and herself get pysical later on? (or her and Jecht! XD) Actually.. that sounds kinda tempting... heehee. As you know from FFX, Auron has let go of his Al Bhed discrimination by that point - so no doubt it'll happen in the course of this ficcy - I'm just not saying when! ^.^  
  
Blurry - Oh, so your mind's in the gutter too huh? So we've met? ^.^ Anyways, you'll get your mush soon enough you greedy little reviewee! ^.^   
  
AFTERMATH: Chaotic Wind - You know I love you, right? XD You're being too nice to me i think! Do I deserve all tha praise? *grins widely* You bet i do! XD Anyways, you'll eventually realise/see just why Auron dislikes the Al Bhed to the extent that he does - it runs deeper then just the teachings!  
  
Era Yachi - The cows do indeed need somewhere to poop. From experience that's been on me once or twice - I worked at a dairy for a week once.. and that fresh grass they eat goes straight through them! XD I'm not talking your average cow-pat either - think runny - REALLY runny - water-consistency runny. Ok ok.. that's just gross. XD Hey um, thanks for reviewing like always, ne? You know I love you too! ^.^  
  
DracusXero - You'll get your hentai, don't worry - I'm just not the type of gal who'll slot a whole heap of sex into a story before the characters are well enough aquainted and would willingly wanna do it! :P I would never risk sacrificing the story for that kind of thing. Ta for the nice review!  
  
arcander - glad you're enjoying the fic! Don't be sorry about getting hyper - I'm hyper so often, and i don't even need sugar to get that way XD  
  
Anyways - read on my sweets! -Berry x  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Power of Change  
  
A Rikku and Auron romance  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter Eighteen: 'Unknown Fate'   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Desert Rose  
  
Why do you live alone?  
  
If you are sad  
  
I'll make you leave this life  
  
Are you white blue or bloody red?  
  
All I can see is drowning in cold grey sand  
  
The winds of time  
  
You knock me to the ground  
  
I'm dying of thirst  
  
I wanna run away  
  
I don't know how to set me free to live  
  
My mind cries out feeling pain  
  
I've been roaming to find myself  
  
How long have I been feeling endless hurt?  
  
Falling down rain flows into my heart  
  
In the pain I'm waiting for you  
  
Can't go back  
  
No place to go back to  
  
Life is lost. Flowers fall  
  
If it's all dreams  
  
Now wake me up  
  
If it's all real  
  
Just kill me  
  
I'm making the wall inside my heart  
  
I don't wanna let my emotions get out  
  
It scares me to look at the world  
  
Don't want to find myself lost in your eyes  
  
I've tried to drown my past in grey  
  
I never wanna feel more pain  
  
Run away from you without saying any words  
  
What I don't wanna lose is love  
  
~"Art of Life" by X-Japan~  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A number of days had passed since the small summoner's party had started out across the vast snowfields towards Macalania Temple.  
  
Their progress had been severely held back due to a terrible blizzard that had started half a day after leaving the traveling agency, and it was frustrating them all a great deal. Not only was it making everything take that much longer, and requiring much larger portions of their stamina to walk against the wind - it also made the whole trek several levels more treacherous then usual. The current path they walked was well known for steep precipice's that lay hidden under the snow, on a regular day the signs were visible if travelers proceeded with caution... but in a blizzard such as this... .   
  
On the first night they set up camp, the small group huddled in one of the tents they'd set up - sapping what little warmth they could from a modest oil lamp. It was little consolation for the energy they'd lost, but all four travelers where grateful nonetheless. Over the course of a few hours they debated whether it was best to just turn back and continue on with the pilgrimage when the blizzard had passed, but Auron and Braska had been adamant that waiting for that could take up to a week, and thus they'd surrendered the plan. After that idea was put to rest they'd sat in silence for a time, each milling over what could possibly be done to make the most out of the bind they'd gotten themselves into.  
  
But eventually they gave in to the fact that... the only way to go was forward.  
  
Currently the group had just passed the half-way mark of their endeavor against nature - by now the toll that had been taken from their precious energy was immense - every step taken was a feat within itself.  
  
Rikku stumbled every few steps, and although Auron kept a watchful eye on her all the same - he had his own health to worry about.  
  
Over the course of twenty-four hours, the dark guardian had developed quite a bad cold - causing his eyes to turn bloodshot, his eyesight blurry, his immunity against the temperature almost nullified and in general, his whole system had been severely weakened. Despite this Auron pressed on without complaint - and kept what little focus he had alternating between the path he walked and Rikku's back.  
  
Braska and Jecht where generally of good health, therefore they took the time to look over their shoulders in concern for their friends safety - although the Blitzer often felt his patience growing thin when their pace could not have matched any more than that of a snail (a handicapped snail).  
  
"Braska, how much further is the temple?" he rasped - the same question he posed numerous times during the day. As usual Braska replied with coaxing patience - refusing the truth to bring him down.  
  
"If the weather keeps up, another one-&-a-half days."  
  
That seemed like a lifetime to all of them.  
  
Rikku wrapped the scarf she'd bought with her new outfit more securely around her neck, taking a glance back at Auron in the process.  
  
She was worried about him. Since their little dispute a few days ago they'd taken the time to make amends... but something was different. Auron seemed more distant then he'd been before.   
  
He would leave sentences unfinished, shrug questions she posed off, or just change the subject.   
  
It troubled her endlessly.  
  
Perhaps it was something I did…; Rikku found herself thinking quite frequently. But it didn't make sense really - when they'd settled their previous disagreement with simple apologies, she'd truly felt like everything was resolved - like things would get back to normal.  
  
But they hadn't.  
  
Now Auron was treating her like a mere friend - nothing more.  
  
At first Rikku had felt comfortable with that... well, for all of half a day. Then she had started missing little things - like those half smiles he'd flash her way when he thought she wasn't looking, or the way he'd make subtle contact with her in the presence of Jecht and Braska, or even just the way he smelt when he stood close to her - that special manly scent he had that was so alluring.  
  
After that things became more serious - this was around a day and a half later, quite close to the present. Rikku began to long for the pleasant weight of Auron's muscular arms wrapped around her shoulders - those special embraces that as of yet hadn't been overly-affectionate, but had been all his style. She pined for the feelings he invoked within her whenever his mouth met hers in a kiss filled with unbound desire.  
  
She was thinking of all that and more when her foot shot through a hole in snow.  
  
Although she had been deep in thought at that moment, her body reacted perfectly with the expectancy of what would happen at the end of the fall into the precipice.  
  
Yet it never came.  
  
Rikku's tightly shut eyelids flickered open to view Auron above her - his arm extended down to grasp firmly onto her slender wrist - a look of worry printed across his face.  
  
"Thank you..." she murmured gratefully, as she dropped to her knees in the snow after being pulled out. Her heart was beating an erratic tempo, and she welcomed the crimson warmth that spread swiftly across he cheeks. Rikku only blushed when she was close to Auron - and being close to him was something she'd missed terribly.   
  
"You should be more careful." He stated, although his voice held none of its usual lecturing hardness that went hand-in-hand with such a comment - and looking up, the Al Bhed noted his features held a look of undisguisable shock at what had nearly happened.  
  
In reply Rikku merely nodded, expecting Auron to begin one of his speeches about her actions endangering the whole group - but it never came.  
  
He pulled her to her feet instead, and without further notice - began to walk over to where Braska and Jecht stood waiting.  
  
Rikku didn't know whether to laugh at her good fortune (the fact that today hadn't been her last one alive), or cry at how Auron hadn't embraced her like she hoped he would (considering the circumstances). So she just released a deep sigh and joined the group again.  
  
"I didn't know I could come to detest any other element of nature as much as I do lightning," Rikku commented, after some moments had passed, "but I think I found one." Jecht chuckled, a dry raspy sound due to the effects of the weather.  
  
"You can't have anything against ice! Ice is a component of water... and water is a component of Blitzball!"   
  
"How can you think of water and swimming in it at a time when all our extremities are basically frozen solid?" Rikku grumbled, wrapping her arms around her body and shivering even harder at the thought. She turned to see how Auron was fairing; only to realize that he'd began to trail off to one side of the path they all walked.  
  
"Auron?" Her eyes took on a look of concern.   
  
He didn't reply.   
  
"Auron, are you okay?"   
  
Still nothing.  
  
Rikku prepared to inquire again - the words were on the tip of her tongue - when something horrible happened.  
  
Auron's foot shot through an unstable area in the snow, just as hers had, and he disappeared from view - the last trace seen of his hand shooting up in reflex, clawing for a handhold where there was none.  
  
Without stopping to think, Rikku dived toward where he'd fallen through, sliding to a halt and reaching down in vain for the heavy grasp of Auron's hand. "AURON!!!"   
  
He was gone.  
  
She heard nothing of him.  
  
"AURON!!!!!" Tears of shock and fear cascaded down her cheeks as she lay on the spot, her arm still plunged down into the hole where he'd disappeared. "AURON, SAY SOMETHING!! PLEASE!!!"  
  
She prayed she'd hear something, anything, to indicate that he'd made it through the fall alive.  
  
But there was only the merciless howling of the wind that greeted her.  
  
Braska and Jecht had failed to hear the commotion taking place behind them over the noise of the storm, and only now as they performed one of their routine checks on the guardians behind them, realized what had happened.  
  
Fear was etched heavily across their faces as they hastily made their way back to where Rikku was, still reaching down into the darkness - refusing to believe that Auron was gone.  
  
"AURON!!! NO, PLEASE!!!"  
  
They had just reached her when another disaster occurred.  
  
The ground on which Rikku lay gave out.  
  
Both Jecht and Braska reactions where far too slow to save her from the same fate as Auron.  
  
Her screams as she fell echoed hollowly throughout the chasm into which she fell - the sound reaching the remaining members ears as a shocking reminder of actions carried out too late.  
  
The Al Bhed and dark guardian were gone.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
©Erica Runge, 29th of July, 2003. All characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFX. ©X-Japan. 


	19. Unsure Outcome

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm kinda surprised how quickly I'm managing to bring these chapters out! *pettles self* ^.^  
  
Thankies time!  
  
Ruki The Sake Fairy - Haven't heard from you in a while! *pokes* but thanks for reviewing again! ^.^  
  
Rinny Leonhart / Rikku - Hmm, you'de think Auron and Rikku would get mushy down in that chasm.. but i dunno.. hmm ^.^  
  
Era Yachi - *blush* You really like my ficcy that much? I'm flattered! *hug* ^___^ As if I'd kill off the two main characters in the first 5th of the story! XD Shame on you! ^.^ Do you THINK someone should be killed off? *ponders* Heehee, kidding o'course.  
  
MeowMix - Damn, it's getting really hard to think of original comments to say here! XD So I'll just stick with a big friendly THANKS! XD  
  
Blurry - Do i deliver or what?! ^.^ Ok, so it was a large amount of 'every few hours', but I did my best - hope you like the result!  
  
AFTERMATH: Chaotic Wind - *Watches Aftermath lying on the floor unconcious after hyper-ventilating* Hmm, you should calm down! *pettles* And dear me! You thought Auron and Rikku were gunna be dead too?! XD This is quite humorous - I doubt I could find the same delight writing about just Braska and Jecht and the pilgrimage after the deaths of Auron and Rikku! Excitement overload! (that was sarcasm! Dah! XD). Anyway, thanks once again for all your kind words! I'm really happy that you feel inspired to write your own ficcy, although I have no doubt that you could easily make it as good as this - if not better! Have some faith in your writing! Look forward to reading your work!  
  
DracusXero - heeeey, don't worry ok? I wasn't having a go at you with my last comment to you! I myself am looking forward to writing the 'zesty' scenes between A & R! XD I just find it fun to describe all that! ^.^ But yeh, the storyline and building of it takes priority - I can't ignore that. Anyway, just know it WILL come, okay? ^.^ *hugs*  
  
Orrite! Now read and enjoy/fall asleep! ^.^ Ja w/ mwah's! -Berry x  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Power of Change  
  
A Rikku and Auron romance  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter Nineteen: 'Unsure Outcome'   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Stay in the rain  
  
so that I think of you  
  
and disappear into the stridently hitting sound of the rain   
  
nostalgia of your warmth  
  
will it likely be forgotten?  
  
With the rain  
  
Rain   
  
days of gazing at each other smiling  
  
already in recollection  
  
still it rains  
  
the tenderness that fell from the middle of my hand  
  
even if I try to look, even if it is still somewhere  
  
it will only leave me painfully wanting to escape  
  
Stay in the rain  
  
so I think of you  
  
only the painful love that holds on tight  
  
flows within my heart right now  
  
is it likely to break  
  
with the rain?  
  
~"Stay in the Rain" by Klaha (translation)~  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Rikku awoke from darkness with a shivering gasp. Although momentarily dazed and disorientated, the trapped air that seemed to wrap the whole chasm in a veil of iciness soon brought her to the present.   
  
She remembered her desperation at not being able to save Auron when he initially fell, how her mind had been trapped in a cage of shocking disbelief. She'd just reached and reached - grasping nothing but thin air all the while. Then the ground of which she lay had caved in - and she'd plunged to the same fate as the dark guardian. Before she'd met the floor of the precipice the screams that where ripped from her throat where so alien to her own ears that she failed to realize it was her. The wind that ripped past as she fell - clawing at her fine blonde hair with its icy grip - wove such a powerful spell over her body that she simply had no control. She'd blacked out in mid flight.  
  
Now as Rikku shifted into a less awkward position where she lay, she felt all manner of aches and pains emanating from various parts of her body - causing the Al Bhed to intake small portions of the surrounding icy air through clenched teeth. She felt terrible.  
  
Strangely though, as she once again settled - feeling relief as the aching slowly dulled - Rikku came to notice that the spot on which she sat was strangely soft for a chasm floor. She guessed that she hadn't noticed sooner due to the terrible fatigue she was suffering - it had a way of clouding her perception - but now that she had she took the risk of irritating her injuries further to turn and stare at what she was sitting on.  
  
A red coat.  
  
No, a red coat attached to a pair of legs.  
  
Rikku gasped, ignoring her discomfort as she rolled to the side and viewed Auron's sprawling figure on which she'd lain.  
  
"Oh... oh kucr!*" she whispered in shock, realizing that she must have landed on him when she'd fallen.  
  
His eyelids where shut tight, his mouth closed and his face horribly pale.  
  
"Oh no! Auron? Wake up!" She shook him gently by the shoulders, but received no response. "Come on, please, don't leave me here all alone!"  
  
Strangely, the air in the chasm - which until now had lain stale and dormant around her - suddenly picked up into a rush of icy wind that left Rikku weak and wracked with endless shivering.  
  
The gentle shaking of Auron's shoulders turned more intense as her desperation began to show, and when that still would not work, she took to pattering his face roughly with her stiff fingers.  
  
"Come on! PLEASE... wake up already!! I don't want to die down here!!"  
  
Then a thought occurred to her. What if... what if Auron wasn't responding because he was...  
  
"NO!" She forced that horrifying possibility out of her head with a violent shake of her head, crawling closer to the dark guardian's unmoving bulk and wrapping her slender arms around him.  
  
"You can't die you big oaf!" she cursed weakly, luke-warm tears dribbling down her face as she wrestled with keeping the tide of emotions that washed over her at bay. "You can't just leave me to live without you..."  
  
Her small frame was wracked with endless sobs as she buried her face in the damp material of Auron's shoulder - unable to stop the pain she was feeling in her heart.  
  
"I can't lose you again... I just can't -- I-I won't! Please... I don't want to lose you again... not again..."   
  
A few hours passed by as she sat there, huddled against Auron and praying for his life. Tears that had once fallen against the hard, unyielding chasm floor having long since hardened into tiny crystalline deposits on her pale cheeks.   
  
The temperate was steadily dropping as nightfall approached, and there was nothing the little Al Bhed could do but press closer against the dark guardian and hope above all hopes that things wouldn't end like this.  
  
She knew that Braska and Jecht would never have abandoned herself and Auron - no matter how high the risk of them being found too late to be saved - but she had no contact with them whatsoever. A number of times she'd gathered together precious reserves of her energy to cast a desperate plea towards the chasm's skyward maw - but the call was so faint that it was whipped away in the passing draughts of air before it had even reached up halfway.  
  
It was only as Rikku felt fatigue tighten its grip on her that she decided action had to be taken. If she stayed like she was then neither she nor Auron stood a chance at surviving.  
  
Climbing shakily to her feet, the Al Bhed stood a moment to steady herself before leaning down towards the dark guardian's still figure. After strapping her Kaiser Knuckles to her hand Rikku began steadily hacking at the icy floor by his side- eventually satisfied when two rough indentations had formed there. Then, taking hold of one Auron's arms and wedging both heels into the footholds she'd created, she leaned back with all her weight and hung on.  
  
At first not much happened - Rikku just lent there straining against the dark guardian's considerable balk for a time, fingers aching from the strain - but then slowly she was met with success, feeling her body slipping a little lower as Auron's lifted off the ground.  
  
Suddenly she heard a low groan escape his lips, followed by a rasping whisper.  
  
"L-leg."  
  
Rikku nearly dropped him in her sudden over joy at finding he was indeed still alive, as she'd hoped, but at the last minute slowly lowered Auron back to the ground. She came to kneel next to him and wiped some strands of hair from his face. "Auron! You're okay!"  
  
He wheezed a little and finally cracked open an eye. What Rikku saw as she peered up at him was a look of serious pain.  
  
"You're hurt?" her stomach clenched as she spoke the words.  
  
Auron slowly shifted to look down at the lower half of his body. "...My leg."  
  
Following his darkly pained gaze, the little Al Bhed stifled a gasp.   
  
The lower half of Auron's left leg was twisted at an unnatural angle from the rest of his body. She knew immediately what had happened.  
  
"It's broken! Oh... I'm so sorry!" Rikku spoke, feeling terrible for causing him what must have been excruciating pain when she'd tried to lift him moments earlier. She hadn't inspected him closely enough to notice at the time - all she'd thought about was getting him out of that same position so he wouldn't freeze over as nighttime approached.  
  
"Forget it." Auron rasped, his lidded eyes scanning her face quickly. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No, I mean… only a few aches and pains - nothing serious."   
  
The dark guardian nodded, staring off into the distance for a moment. "Yevon, we've gotten ourselves into a real predicament."  
  
Rikku's eyes had begun to overflow with fresh tears, and without warning she lent forward and wrapped her arms around Auron's shoulders - embracing him tightly. "I'm so glad that you're okay! I was so worried!!"  
  
In response, the guardian merely wrapped one arm around her and patted her back. "Save your tears," he instructed quietly - a gentle smile crossing his serious features, "You'll need that energy to get out of here - Becoming emotional will merely sap it."  
  
"You're right, as always." Rikku smiled with admiration up at Auron - it was amazing that even in their current desperate situation he still managed to stay level headed and calm, as if things really weren't as bad as they looked. "So what should we do?"  
  
"You'd best try and eat a little for the moment. I'll think of something."  
  
Pulling a small satchel of emergency rations from the items pouch strapped against her hip, she dug around in it and came out with some bags of dried fruit. "Hmm, these will do. Oh! Say, you're carrying that little oil lamp aren't you!"  
  
Auron raised an eyebrow down at where Rikku sat beaming at him. "Yes, and?"  
  
"We can light it and get warm and--"  
  
"Not a good idea."  
  
"Why not?!" She pouted with annoyance. "I thought it was perfectly brilliant one."  
  
"Yes. So brilliant that it could cause some of the ice above us to melt and drop down upon us."  
  
"...Oh." Rikku blushed crimson. "I didn't think of that."  
  
Shrugging it off, Auron stared down at the food rations. "You have instant coffee too, correct?"  
  
"Yes but..." she made a disgusted face, "I can't stand coff--"  
  
"Rikku, I think the situation goes beyond what your palate does or doesn't agree with. You'll need the caffeine to stay awake - we can't afford to drop off at a time like this," he lectured.  
  
She nodded weakly, but secretly was grateful that Auron was taking charge over them both - Rikku felt safe when he did that. It seemed that although the difference between their ages was so very minimal, in survival-knowledge Auron far exceeded her - despite her (secret) veteran status when it came to pilgrimages.  
  
"Here, have an apricot." Rikku stated, poking some of the dried fruit against Auron's tightly-shut lips. He looked at her strangely.  
  
"You couldn't just hand me it?" he chuckled, finally accepting the morsel she held.   
  
"I prefer the direct approach."  
  
"So I noticed," He mumbled, with a roll of his eyes. Rikku stared as she passed him the full bag.  
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing. Never mind. Eat your fruit."  
  
Rikku pouted - feeling like a little kid who was being dictated by a parent - but she shrugged it off with a sigh. Eventually her eyes found their way back down to Auron's crippled leg and she began to worry. "What are we going to do about your leg?"  
  
"Nothing at the moment."  
  
"Doesn't it hurt though?"  
  
"That's currently irrelevant, I'm thinking of more important things."  
  
Rikku had finished the dried food, leaving her with the prospect of somehow gulping down the cold, gluggy instant coffee that Auron had requested of her.   
  
Sigh. The things I do for love! ...Oh yeh... and survival!  
  
It tasted even worse then it looked, and she fought back the urge to hurl several times - much to Auron's amusement.  
  
"Why are you smiling at me? It's not funny!" she protested, her face taking on another grossed-out expression.  
  
"Of course not. Not funny at all." He grinned and patted her on the shoulder - which brought Rikku upon an idea.  
  
"Hmm, well, seeing as I'm drinking this disgusting beverage - I don't see why you can't as well!"  
  
Auron shrugged, accepting the cup she offered him and raising it to his lips. For a moment he smiled down at her as if he'd won some sort of little victory - but then ever so slowly the guardian's face turned an interesting shade of green. He spluttered the foul liquid onto the floor some distance away.  
  
"Ah-HA!! See?!" Rikku gloated, grinning madly.  
  
"Did it always taste this bad??" Auron gaped, staring down at the cup as if it were some alien substance.   
  
"Yep, ever since I can remember! Oh! And you have to finish it off too." She smiled - her first little victory of the day.  
  
Auron's face just paled a few shades. Sighing, he accepted the order and drooped his head. "I pity myself."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
AL BHED TRANSLATIONS AND PRONUNCIATIONS:  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
*kucr! (kukoo-ku-ra!) = gosh!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
©Erica Runge, 30th of July, 2003. All characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFX. ©Klaha. 


	20. Underground Plan

AUTHOR'S NOTE: CHAPTER TWO-OH! Ah yes, this is such a hallmark moment! XD Hmm - it's a sorta short chapter, peoples - but don't worry, because the next chapter will be pretty damn long! *sigh* I hope everything sounds okay, I wasn't feeling very well today (sickishness) so it might have shown in my writing or something. Lets hope not.  
  
Hehe.. for the first time I decided to go outside of my music collection to find the 'theme' to go with this chapter - I wanted one that described the situation A & R are both in atm.. and I think I hit the jackpot! XD I couldn't help laughing as I put the lyrics up though - imagining Auron with icicles hanging from his... his.. knees.. yes, knees - NOT what you were thinking! XD Ok - directing my mind OUT of the gutter now! ^.^  
  
Auron & Rikku plushies to the following Auronites! (I dub thee my Auronites! ^.^):  
  
DibMagician - Glad you like the fic! Hope you'll continue to read it!  
  
Era Yachi - If you have to resort to using half the sugarbowl to make your coffee drinkable, why don't you just drink hot chocolate like Rikku? XD But whatever floats your boat.. (or coffee in the case of how many sugars you put in! Heehee.).  
  
kingster0517 - Aww, missed you while you were gone! (Ok, so i didn't even know you were gone, but meh XD) You know I wouldn't have Auron die - who would there be to get jealous of Jechts little advances on Rikku then? ^.^ *glomp*  
  
arcander - Thanks for reviewing again! I love getting new reviewers! Everyone's opinions are so interesting for me to read - they make my day! So i hope you continue to leave your comments!   
  
MeowMix - Hmm.. foldgers - hang on - I'll ask the expert. *turns to Rikku & taps her on the shoulder* "Was that Instant coffee you were drinking by any ch--"; Rikku *in a screaming-growl*: "Let me tell you where you can SHOVE your Instant coffee!"; Auron (to Berry-sama): "If you don't mind, we're kind of busy saving our asses at the moment." - So there you have it! From fear of having Instant stuffed where the sun don't shine I think I'll have to leave that question unanswered! XD  
  
Blurry - You always smell mush! ^.^ Mush doesn't grow on trees you know! lol - I'm just kidding (well - not about the trees bit XD) - mush will come when they're all reunited (jealousy too! ^_____^)  
  
Jay - Another kawaii new reviewer! ^________^ Will ye be staying for the long run? Hope so! And yes - like I mentioned above, jealousy is just around the corner! Lovely lovely controversial jealousy! ^.^ Thanks for the sweet comments too! *hugs*  
  
cool_kitsune - *is scared by her enthusiasm* Where am i ment to go, go, go? *looks around frantically* ^.^ Oh, and what do you mean 'it's getting interesting' - wasn't it before? :P heehee.  
  
AFTERMATH: Chaotic Wind - You're too good to me! How about some shunning for a change? That way i might feel worthy of your praise! ^.^ Actually - if you do shun then go easy on me - I'm very fragile! XD  
  
DracusXero - You don't sound like a fruitcake! You don't have to apologise either! I didn't take anything you said badly, so dun worry! *pettles* If you wanna talk or ask about lemons (mm.. I like eating lemons XD) then feel free! ^.^  
  
Thanks so much to all the fabulous reviewers - really, you guys motivate me so much! Its hard to express just how grateful I am for all of your support and praise, but know it means alot to me - ok? You guys always manage to make me smile! ^.^ Anyways - till next chappy! Ja! *scurries off*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Power of Change  
  
A Rikku and Auron romance  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter Twenty: 'Underground Plan'   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Is anybody  
  
Out there please?  
  
It's too quiet in here  
  
and I'm beginning to freeze  
  
I've got icicles hanging  
  
from my knees  
  
Under fifteen feet of pure white snow  
  
~"Fifteen Feet of Pure White Snow" by Nick Cave~   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Rikku!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Here."  
  
The pretty Al Bhed felt a coolness pressing against her lips, and moments later - that foul brown instant coffee she detested so much was seeping into her mouth.  
  
"Auron!!" She spluttered, turning to him with a scowl on her face. "Why on earth--"  
  
"You were falling asleep."  
  
"Oh gimme that!" Rikku wrenched the cup from his hands - sighing as it spilt all over her. "I was starting to have the most beautiful dream too!"  
  
"You know we can't afford to--"  
  
"I know, I know" She grumbled, feeling ill as she tried to swallow the disgusting slush. "Say... what do you suppose Braska and Jecht would be doing at the moment?"  
  
"If they were thinking sensibly then they'd both be waiting for us at the temple. I have a feeling they're still up there, though." He replied, indicating towards the holes through which they'd fallen with a sigh. "One thing I know about Braska... even Jecht... is that they're loyal to friends - they won't leave until they either think of a way to get us out of here or die trying."  
  
Rikku nodded. "I hope they're not too worried about us."  
  
"Unfortunately there isn't anything we can do to erase their fears at the present."  
  
She nodded, staring up at the icy roof for a moment before turning to look at Auron's injury. "How's your leg?"  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Doesn't look fine - let me try something." kneeling close to Auron, she inspected the broken limb for a second before placing her hands above it.   
  
"Rikku, stop." the dark guardian reached down and grasped her arm, pulling her back into a seated position. "You can't heal the injury - I forbid it - your energy would be completely drained."  
  
"What?" Her eyes widened and she pouted. "Are you crazy? What does it matter?? I'm not gunna just leave you here when we eventually think of a way to get out of this place!"  
  
"I had no intention of letting you leave me here!" He stated, chuckling and shaking his head. "There is another way. I'm not completely helpless you know."  
  
"You have a plan?!" Rikku's eyes lit up as she clasped his arm, waiting to hear the details.  
  
"Well... it's still a long shot... to say the least."  
  
"Right now anything's worth a try - I think I'll go insane if I have to spend another moment drinking Instant while knowing there was a chance I could be outta here and enjoying a nice hot chocolate! So... let's hear it!"  
  
"Would you mind letting go of my arm first? You're cutting off the circulation."   
  
Rikku blushed and dropped her hands to a clasped position on her lap - where they kneaded together in anticipation. "Sorry."  
  
"According to my knowledge of the geography of this area - Macalania Lake - as well as having various underground sources that resurface at different points on the land - has several frozen rivers that connect its different parts together. They melt and flow a little during the warmer months, stretching the lake's volume over a wider area."   
  
Auron's explanation was met with a puzzled stare. "I don't get it... how is that a plan?"  
  
"I hadn't gotten to that yet - allow me to finish." He sighed and shifted a little, fixing her with a slightly irate look. "It's quite possible that this chasm we're in now is one of those frozen rivers. It's also feasible that its course leads to the part of Macalania Lake that lies directly underneath the temple."  
  
Rikku's eyes were large as saucers by this point, and as Auron finished speaking she gave him a huge grin. "Of course!!! Whoa!! That's so brilliant! That's so... so... um... wait a second." The look of joy disappeared from her face and she sighed, rolling her eyes. "We're surrounded on all four sides by ice - remember? How can this be a frozen river??"  
  
"Tap on that wall and tell me what you hear." He simply stated, indicating towards the steep incline lying diagonal from where they both sat.  
  
She did just that - cautiously rapping at the ice with her Kaiser Knuckles. "Sounds kinda hollow... oh!"  
  
"As I suspected. There's only a thin layer of ice - no more then, say, five centimeters in width between this part of the river and the next. If we break through all of the walls in that direction then eventually we should end up on the lake." Rikku smiled warmly and walked back over, wrapping her arms around Auron as she sat down.  
  
"Have I told you lately how much I adore you?" She smiled gently and lent up, directing her lips towards his.  
  
"It's best we get going," Auron broke in, brushing off the Al Bhed's advance as if it was never even made. "Let us see just how helpless I am with this injury."  
  
Rikku swallowed back her disappointment and nodded enthusiastically, supporting the dark guardians arm as he cautiously rose to stand on his uninjured leg.  
  
"You're going to try and walk on your own?"  
  
"Yes. I can steady myself with my sword."  
  
"Oh! Won't the movement hurt you though?"  
  
"I've never been afraid of a little pain. Besides, it's the best idea I have currently."   
  
"Okay well... there's just one more little question I have. When... if we get to the lake, how do we get to the temple from there? I mean, it leads off from a cliff that's sort of suspended over that whole body of water..."  
  
Auron stared at her, an odd look on his face. "How did you know that?"  
  
Rikku felt her face redden a little. "Uhh... Well, um... I think I heard it somewhere..."  
  
"Come, we'd best get going," the dark guardian stated after a moment, regarding her with one last strange look before walking towards the chasm wall which would, hopefully, provide their escape.   
  
Leaning against the side that led off from it, Auron raised his Kotetsu and with the full force of his body, drove the weapon through the icy barrier. It held for a moment, prompting the dark guardian to repeat his former action before it splintered into a shower of tiny frozen shards that rained down upon him. He shielded his face against the sharp projectiles; the few cuts he did managed to sustain being quickly healed by Rikku, despite his protests.  
  
Just as Auron had imagined, the next area of the chasm led off in the same direction - sealed on the far side by yet another icy wall.  
  
"Looks like luck is finally on our side!" Rikku grinned, hugging the dark guardian's arm affectionately before jumping in the air with a momentary burst of energy. "Let's go! I'm in the mood for a nice cup of hot chocolate! Yeah!"   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
©Erica Runge, 1st of August, 2003. All characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFX. ©Nick Cave. 


	21. Unwelcome Here

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Nearly had to leave this chapter til tomorrow cos ff.net was 'overloaded'.. hmm - well, hope you like it!! Next chapter will spawn LOTS of wonderful turmoil and jealousy, you'll love it! ^.^  
  
*sniff* as you'll notice, I changed my username cos it had a damn '6' put behind it. Oh well, such is life.   
  
Ya ready for Rikku's big 'uh-oh!'? it's a major turning point in the story - wait and see what ensues! Hope you like it!  
  
Anyways, big hugs and kisses.. (and a fresh round of Auronite dubbing for all those that missed out! *tosses them their complimentary Auron plushies*) to:  
  
Blurry - Mush & jealousy abound next chapter my friend, just for you ^.~  
  
AFTERMATH: Chaotic Wind - the questions you posed where deliberately left unanswered sweetie, I'm not that ignorant of Braska and Jecht! They're all revealed in the next chapter anyway. Patience patience ^.^  
  
Ruki The Sake Fairy - *pout* I know the last chappy was short, but I said that, ne? I wasn't feeling very well anyways - and anymore would have ruined this chapter. Where's everybody's faith in me?? Anyways, ta for reviewing bella! *mwah*  
  
DracusXero - Someone's enjoying their Auron plushie! ^.^ Hehe, you can't blame Auron for not thinking of the way out sooner though - imagine if it were you in the situation!! Man.. I know I wouldn't think like he did (even though I wrote the thing! XD)!  
  
Arcander - tis okay sweetie! *pettles* Auron's leg will be all better soon! ^.^ He's a big tough boy ne? ^.^  
  
cool_kitsune - a threat huh? that;s kinda kewl.. someone actually likes my ficcy enough to threaten me if I don't continue! Thankies! ^____^  
  
Rinny Leonhart / Rikku - See, I dubbed you an Auronite this time! ^.^ Aren't I nice? ^.^ Jealousy is next chapter - guarenteed.  
  
Jay - You're right, if Auron did keep acting like such an ass then he'd definately be in trouble.. but hmm, I dun think it'll last - be sure to read next chapter!  
  
*blergh* I'm lacking energy atm, so sorry if my thank you's where kinda lame *yawns* Now I know how Rikku must feel!  
  
Enjoy the chapter! Especially the end!! ^.^ -Berry x  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Power of Change  
  
A Rikku and Auron romance  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter Twenty-one: 'Unwelcome Here'   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Let's escape into vividness toward the direction of despair  
  
running out on everything that is painful  
  
escaping with you  
  
Toward the sweet paradise where decadence rules  
  
in the midst of a choking fragrance  
  
close your eyes, embrace me...  
  
~"Perfect Garden" by Schwarz Stein (translation)~   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Two days had passed since the weary guardians had left the spot on which they'd fallen. Now, after all that time they'd finally reached the base of the cliff which led to Macalania Temple.  
  
Having long since lost the energy to express their dismay at the towering incline that marred the path to their final haven - due to the unspeakable fatigue they were experiencing - both travelers merely let out shaky sighs.  
  
"We... we have to climb that, huh." Rikku murmured, wanting so badly to just drop on the spot and disappear. Despite Auron's injury and state of health, the Al Bhed was not coping nearly as well as he was.  
  
"I'm afraid so. Come, let us be done with this."  
  
"O-Okay... but where do we start?"  
  
The first meter of the vertical traverse was smooth stone - worn down from the rare occasions when the lake had melted and risen during the warmer months - and thus rendered the first stage of the climb already quite difficult. Auron though, composed as always, was undeterred by this, walking up to behind Rikku and solving the problem with a few words.  
  
"I'll give you a boost."  
  
She shivered gently as his warm breath tickled her ear, quickly calming her beating heart which had kicked up its pace a few notches due to his standing so close. Lifting her left leg, she placed it firmly in the cup of his laced hands and looked up towards the top of the cliff.  
  
"You ready? One, two, THREE." Auron grunted with the exertion such a simple task had required of him in his current drained state - watching as the petit Al Bhed shot up past the eroded area and caught hold of the pebbled wall above it with trembling fingers.  
  
For a moment her legs scraped uselessly at the smoothed rock, searching for a foothold amongst it all - and when she eventually found a compromising position in which to wait for Auron's traverse, she was breathing heavily.   
  
"How are you going to get up?" she managed to splutter out after a moment.  
  
"Like this." he answered, leaning his full weight on the uninjured leg and using what energy he'd managed to reserve for the occasion to slam his Kotetsu into the unyielding rock face. The weapon made a horrible grinding sound as its thick hardy blade pierced the surface and sunk within the tight confine, surprising Rikku at the power that the dark guardian had put behind it.  
  
"That's amazing... I had no idea you had that kind of energy..."  
  
"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Auron simply stated - causing Rikku to blush lightly and attempt to push the attraction she felt towards him back under the surface where she'd vainly tried to banish it for some time.  
  
Being somewhat taller then the Al Bhed, the boost required to reach the place where she currently resided was somewhat minimal in comparison to what he'd previously given her, so with a simple push-off from the embedded blade Auron's fingers managed to grasp onto the rough surface of the rock face and pull himself up, his features trying to mask the pain his injured leg was causing him as it dragged behind.  
  
Rikku watched in fascination as his muscular arms tensed with the use of the strength in them to not only reach her, but also to hold his weight as he lent down and yanked his Kotetsu free with a shower of sparks.   
  
She wished they could be somewhere else, standing together, just the two of them... and she would feel those strong arms hold her safely against his chest and...  
  
'Waa! What am I thinking?!' She fumed silently, 'this is neither the time nor the place - I'm just delusional from lack of sleep!'  
  
Auron grasped her shoulder briefly, snapping her attention back to the present. "You go first; I'll watch your back so you don't fall."  
  
"Okay. Thank you." Rikku felt a warm rush through her body at his attempts to ensure her safety, even during a time when he was as drained as she.   
  
She wished she could show him just how grateful she was...   
  
Carefully turning on the spot, the pretty Al Bhed began to traverse the cliff - each foothold examined precariously slow before moving onto the next. Neither guardian wanted to risk the fall onto the frozen lake below.  
  
Auron was silent behind her, save for his harsh breathing and occasional gasp of pain when his leg came in contact with the rock face. From the sounds of it he was once again relying heavily on the strength in his arms to 'drag' him to the top - Rikku guessed this was because it was extremely difficult climbing with one leg - how she wished she had more energy so she could help him to the top!  
  
Occasionally one of the guardians would lose their footing slightly and they would both get a terrible fright, but other then this and threat of not finding the energy to make the next step - they managed to make it to the top exhausted but in one piece.  
  
Lying on snow then, icy flakes cascading down upon them from the thinning blizzard, Auron and Rikku felt sheer joy and relief in seeing Macalania Temple looming at the end of the path ahead.  
  
"We're almost there. Let's go." The dark guardian intoned, dragging himself to his feet with help from his sword and brushing his coat off before reaching down a hand to the Al Bhed. She accepted with a warm smile, holding it a little longer then was necessary and causing Auron to blush a little despite the frown that formed.  
  
The wind blew fiercely across the narrow path to the temple, making the short trek quite dangerous as they trudged forward. Rikku was staggering quite frequently as the minutes passed - obviously having exhausted the last of her energy and now relying on willpower alone. Countless times the dark guardian found himself reaching forward to steady her or take hold of her arm to prevent her from falling over.   
  
Then they were at the foot of the giant gilded gates of the temple, facing a sour looking Guado who barred their path.  
  
"State you business." He demanded in a harsh tone, uncaring for their desperate state.   
  
"We are two of Lord Braska's guardians" Auron stated weakly, his Kotetsu buckling about under him as his grip faltered slightly.  
  
"Where is the summoner? You should be by his side at all times, fool." The Guado growled, eyes flashing in annoyance.  
  
"Please," Rikku pleaded quietly, "We fell into a precipice on the way here and so got separated. Braska and his other guardian Jecht are probably still back there looking for us, but because of the blizzard we were unable to signal to them in any way."  
  
"Why should I believe you?" He sneered horribly, shifting his eyes between the two travelers.  
  
"Enough talk!" Auron broke in roughly, fixing his unnerving gaze on the Guado guard. "You will let us through immediately or we'll have no choice but to force our way in and report you for holding up a summoner's entourage. Now move aside!"  
  
The guard paled a little at his words, moving slightly as if to let them through - but at the last moment he barred their path again.  
  
"Halt!" He ordered loudly, his eyes narrowing as he studied Rikku a little closer. After a moment he gaped and took a step back, his eyes widening "She - she's an Al Bhed!"  
  
"So what?" Rikku fumed. "That doesn't make me any less human."  
  
"On Lord Braska's decision she was made one of his guardians. Neither you or I would have any say over whether it is appropriate or not."  
  
"Preposterous!!" He growled, "We will not have an Al Bhed in our holy Temple of Yevon!! Turn away and leave immediately!"  
  
"Guindle," came a deep voice from inside the temple at that moment, interrupting the heated exchange. "Open up please."  
  
"Yes sir!" was the guard's immediate reply. With the click of a switch the gilded double doors parted to reveal a middle-aged Guado dressed in lavish robes who, with piercing blue eyes cast a stern look over the run-down guardian's.  
  
"Auron and Rikku, I presume. We've been expecting you. Where is summoner Braska?"  
  
After explaining again what had happened, the robed Guado - who was a priest of the temple - ushered them both in with a smile.  
  
"Forgive Guindle, the lad's only been a guard at this temple for a short time since he finished his initial training - he's still very much head-strong and unyielding."  
  
Auron nodded, speaking up quickly when the Guado had finished. 'If I may ask... what are we to do about Lord Braska and Jecht? Neither Rikku nor I have the strength to trek back and get them now."  
  
"Of course, of course!" the priest smiled. "A team of my men are being set up to retrieve them as we speak. Meanwhile, I suggest that Rikku get some sleep - as should you once we've healed your injury."  
  
"Thank you!" the Al Bhed spoke gratefully, already feeling better in the warmer environment. "It will be so nice to see Jecht and uncle Braska again!"  
  
Auron was in the midst of nodding in agreement when he froze, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"What did you just say??!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
©Erica Runge, 5th of August, 2003. All characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFX. ©Schwarz Stein. 


	22. Unbearable Need

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WAIII! I'm back ^^ Didja miss me? or was it only the story you missed? XD  
  
Anyway, Gomen nasai for taking so long - though there are two reasons for that. 1) I've been extremely busy & 2) I had to be careful when writng this chapter because ultimately it rested on two different descisions that will most certainly determine some major events to come later on in the story.  
  
As you'll notice, I've been kind to all my readers with this chapter (which means you have to forgive my lateness XD), so I really hope you enjoy it (and all the wonderous Auron & Rikku goodness!! ^^)  
  
I'm currently writing two Draco/Harry (yes - slash/yaoi/harry potter fiction - and with the best coupling EVER!! The only het couple I like from HP is Ron/Hermione, but even they don't match up to DRACO/HARRY!!! ^____^), so you can look out for them in the near future on ff.net.  
  
And as you've probebly guessed aswell - as this story will have sex in it later on, I'll be giving you a link at some point so you can continue to read the R rated chapters that this stoopid site won't allow. Aren't I nice?! ^^  
  
Ok! Thank yous' & Rikku plushies (I gave out Auron ones last time - so if you own one of those you can now act out kissy-kissy scenes with your two plushies XD) to all who reviewed chapter 21 (and all the chappies before that of course). Because of all the reviews I got I decided to skip giving you all a headache with the individual thankyou's, so I'll resume that little ritual next chapter!!  
  
So please.. read,review and most of all ENJOY!! ^^  
  
*****************************************  
  
*****************************************  
  
The Power of Change  
  
A Rikku and Auron romance  
  
*****************************************  
  
Chapter Twenty-two: 'Unbearable Need'   
  
*****************************************  
  
We're on some kind of journey  
  
in this game we call our lives  
  
we're all faking confidence, trying not to lose ourselves  
  
on our way  
  
so if you want some company  
  
in your travel in search of truth  
  
you know two can be stronger than one  
  
and I think we're going the same way...  
  
So if you want me to be there I'll be there  
  
every step of the way...  
  
Baby it can be a mean world out there  
  
there're many sent to confuse and control you  
  
but if we try, we can work it out  
  
in our own way.  
  
So if you want some company  
  
I'd love to share it with you  
  
you know two can be stronger than one  
  
and I think we're going the same way...  
  
~"Kanon" by Sugizo (shortened edit by me!)~ ^.^ v  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Rikku lay amongst the sea of lavish sheets and blankets that her bed consisted of, staring up at the faded design painted on the roof above her and contemplating what her future in Spira's past could possibly mean now that part of the truth had been revealed.  
  
From time to time she'd turn her head to the side and regard the sliver of red she could see through the gap between the door and wall with a look of extreme nervousness.  
  
Auron was sitting outside... still.  
  
The events of a few hours earlier played again in her mind - beginning from the look of complete shock on the dark guardian's face when she'd had that fated slip-of-the-tongue. At first, after having realized the words that had left her mouth - a million follow-up statements had run through her mind... all the possible excuses she could use to explain her mistake.  
  
All of them useless for the task of convincing a sharp man like Auron.  
  
The elderly Guado priest, although wizened with age, was completely clueless as to what was happening in front of him. He simply stood there with a puzzled look on his face, mute amongst a sea of silence so thick it could have been cleaved with a knife.  
  
Eventually it was Rikku who moved to break the drawn-out moment with a quick decision.  
  
While her mouth had previously been frozen in its half open state, ready to respond, it was now abruptly shut as she turned on her heel and fled without a word.  
  
It only took a moment before Auron was in pursuit - hollering for her to stop and explain her statement all the while. His long strides, even with the hindrance of his injury, covered the space between them quite quickly - but Rikku managed to dodge his one wild grab for her and dart through the open door of her designated sleeping chamber - slamming the door in his face before he could stop her.  
  
For nearly fifteen minutes following that he continued to hammer on the barrier which separated Rikku from him - alternating between fits of extreme annoyance, anger even, to moments of blatant desperation.  
  
Auron was a man who expected answers, and when he didn't get them he wasn't someone you wanted to be stuck with.  
  
He was persistent in the matter - sometimes stopping his verbal entourage just long enough for her to believe he'd given up, before continuing on in a way that would overwhelm her.  
  
Rikku was being worn down too, her ears could hear nothing but his constant demands and pleading - eventually she'd risen from her place sprawled across the freshly-made bed and trudged towards the door in defeat, ready to reveal the secret she was living.  
  
It seemed a certain someone's timing couldn't have been better, for at that exact moment when she'd given in, the voice of the Guado priest rang clearly outside - instructing Auron to enter the chamber where the healers awaited him with instructions to mend the injuries he'd sustained.  
  
With a grunt he was gone, and Rikku was free to drift off into an exhausted slumber.  
  
On waking she'd felt an extreme pang of guilt. Through the ordeals of earlier she'd forgotten to unlock the door allowing Auron to his bed, therefore after his healing he was forced to sleep propped up against the wall outside - something which didn't seem to strike Rikku as being a particularly comfortable resting place.  
  
On top of it all she truly wanted to reveal her secret to Auron, but there was no doubt in her mind that it would be useless even if she did. After all, who would believe such a thing as someone traveling to the past? Even Rikku herself would not have, had she not experienced it first-hand.  
  
That incident itself never left her mind - not for a moment - it would play over and over whenever there was the briefest silence amongst the arduous journey they had traveled so far, how she'd dove into the Moonflow without a second thought to what it may herald. Action pushed troubling thoughts from having the opportunity to manifest in ones head - at least for Rikku - and at the time said thoughts had been unbearable to tolerate for her.   
  
For so long she'd played Auron's death over and over in her brain, furious and ashamed with herself for being unable to express her feelings for him when there was still the chance - perhaps, and most likely, it wouldn't have made any real difference in the eventual outcome itself, but it would have done a great deal in taming the agonizing nightmares that plagued her sleep for years to follow.  
  
The Moonflow had offered a sort of mysterious welcome, willing her to slip into its cool murky depths to discover whatever it was that lay concealed there. Rikku didn't want to just stand on the shore and feel miserable whilst her friends were having such a nice time in each others company - something which she just couldn't manage in her present state of mind - so she'd gone and done the next best thing: Thrown herself into an unknown situation that disallowed her thoughts to copulate any further.  
  
And somehow... something had brought her here...  
  
The Al Bhed's stomach growled suddenly amongst the whirlwind of reminiscence, tearing her mind back to the present.  
  
Slipping from the crumpled sheets around her, Rikku rose up and stretched leisurely - noting that many of her muscles carried aches that would last for some days to come after yesterdays taxing ordeal. She found that she really was quite ravenous too, and after fixing herself to look somewhat presentable with the aid of an old, partially cracked mirror on the wall - made her way to the door.  
  
As her fingers closed over the cool rounded shape of the doorknob, she stopped for a moment so that the sudden rush of nervousness had a chance to clear and allow her to exit with a certain air of disinterest over her slip-of-the-tongue from the previous day.  
  
Auron was the very first thing to focus into her field of vision... obviously.   
  
'Rikku.' His voice was calm, quiet and subsequently cracked with the usage of her name. He clambered to his feet and lifted a hand up sullenly as if in need to touch her sudden presence, but dropped it in favour of a long, imploring look. 'We... need to talk.'  
  
Stray wisps of silken black hair fell casually around his face, and he brushed them back uneasily, allowing the Al Bhed to finally take note of the confusion written across his beautiful face - a look that was half concealed by the more obvious extreme annoyance that presented itself, and that familiar steely resolve that was so "Auron".  
  
'How did you sleep?' she inquired quietly - not to change the subject but more so because she generally was concerned - and consumed by a measure of guilt too.  
  
'That is not the issue here.' He muttered in reply, shooting her a look that clearly conveyed he was none too happy about her locking of the door.  
  
'I'm sorry....' was all she could manage, before feeling a wave of nervousness rise giddily in her stomach. 'I don't know how to explain it....'  
  
For a moment they both stood in silence - Rikku staring down at the floor, deep in thought, before she slowly turned and headed back into the bedroom with Auron behind her.  
  
'You'll have to tell me sometime if you want me off your back about it, so there's not much use in stalling the inevitable.' His voice was now void of its former annoyance, speaking in a serious matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Rikku would have laughed had she not been so nervous. She really had gotten herself into a predicament... a major one... and seriously regretted re-entering the bedroom as she realised Auron had managed to back her up into a corner made by the furniture against the wall.  
  
'I just can't..' she whispered, feeling her stomach turn as he leaned in towards her now, body language no less then intimidating.  
  
'You have to, Rikku....' She could feel his intense gaze on her face, and subsequently turned her head to avoid the full brunt of his visual confrontation. 'Rikku....'  
  
'Don't make me... please don't make me....' Tears sprung to her eyes and she began to feel a little sickly at the image that popped into her head of Auron's eyes blazing with disbelief and anger after she finally confessed. He wouldn't believe her... He would accuse her of being a liar... of lying to him... he'd be furious... and... He'd turn unbearably cold towards her again. She didn't want that... oh, she really did NOT want that...  
  
But Rikku didn't notice the change that transformed the dark guardian's features as she trembled in front of him with closed eyes, didn't see that he was no longer staring at her with that demanding look.. But more so with one of quiet contemplation.  
  
So when she felt a slightly tingling sensation as Auron's fingers gently brushing across her cheek, her misty eyes blinked open with shock.   
  
Turning back around to face him, she immediately noticed that he'd moved closer to her - his face mere inches away - causing Rikku's pulse to quicken and legs feel weak, her breath to catch in her throat and her hands to tremble as she supported herself against the cool wall behind her.  
  
As Auron's breath caressed her face, cooler in the places where tears had left a trail in their wake, her eyes flickered shut again - not daring to see what was happening from fear that it would be all a dream. A dream she'd had once... and had waited far too long to experience again.  
  
Rikku had seriously been considering whether the first intimate moment they'd shared - a meeting of chance at a time when emotions were running high, back in the agency on the Thunder Plains - had merely been a certain release for all the pent-up frustration Auron was feeling at the time. She'd even come to wonder if, despite the undeniable love she harbored toward the dark guardian, she should save herself the heartache and really try to be 'just friends'.  
  
But all doubt and consideration of such thoughts was immediately erased as she felt the fleeting contact of his lips against hers, moving up to softly brush across her closed lids and kissing away the salty moisture that still remained there.  
  
Rikku reached out blindly for him, the need she'd banished for what she'd thought may well have been eternity returning stronger then ever, finally finding relief as her arms wrapped urgently around his neck.  
  
Moments before his lips once again found hers, her sparkling green oculars met his dark ones, reveling in the beauty that resided in them... revelling in wonder as Auron looked apon her with a love that threatened to make her heart burst with joy - before she was caught in a whirlwind of warm, yearning lips and urgent, seeking tongues.   
  
Rikku gave in to her desire and murmured with unbound delight then, strong arms pulling her close and cradling her as gently as if she were made of the finest, most fragile china.  
  
She found herself stumbling back blindly, pulling Auron with her until she felt the soft comfort of a mattress cushioning her as she pulled the dark guardian down - fiercely kissing him, running her tongue softly over the sensitive area behind his upper teeth with a feather-soft flourish. He tasted of dusk and faint spices, mixed with a soft sweetness that must have been left behind after his usual alcohol consumption. His mouth was a drug, and even as she crushed her lips against his in attempt to be closer then was even possible in a kiss and feeling Auron return the urgent caress with identical fervor, she longed for more.  
  
The slightest contact of a hand brushing against Rikku's breast drew a sharp gasp of sensation from the petit Al Bhed, delicate fingers had slipped to entangle themselves amidst the dark silken strands that had come loose from the tightly bound ponytail at the nape of Auron's neck grasping forcefully with an unbearable need.  
  
His lips were softly nuzzling a tender area amidst the curve of her neck, teasing the flesh with a fleeting contact that was occasionally broken by the cool sensation of his flickering tongue.  
  
It seemed all too soon that the lavish array of sensations was abruptly halted to the sound of voices outside the room they lounged in. Auron climbed to his feet shakily, unable to regain the proper orientation from the quick movement - and scarcely had he done so then he stood in front of the cracked mirror on the wall, trying to regulate his appearance as best as he could.  
  
Rikku still lay on the bed, breathing softly with a far-away look in her eyes. Faintly she heard the same voices that had broken the spell; she picked out joy and relief in the speakers tones... it sounding oddly familiar.  
  
'JECHT! BRASKA!!' The pretty Al Bhed jumped to her feet as the realization dawned on her shortly after, scaring the preoccupied guardian by the mirror and causing him to mumble a few quiet curses as he willed his heart-rate to return to normal. It took but a moment before the words themselves dawned on Auron, but when they did he was right behind Rikku - rushing out to greet his friends.  
  
The sight that met both guardians' eyes, however, almost stopped them dead in their tracks.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
©Erica Runge, 7th of November, 2003. All characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFX. Song words ©Sugizo. 


End file.
